Curiosities of Canada
by Cherry82
Summary: The many curiosities of little Matthew Williams. Canada is being raised by France in his mansion, and with his mischievousness, life is shown how different it was when the nation was little. *Warning, spanking in later chapters!
1. Sweet Little Mathieu

Several nations sat at the home of France. England, Japan, China, Austria, and Germany. They were discussing peace treaties and the such. The meeting had run long, and it was now late in the night. England sat chewing the side of his cheek, and tapping his finger against the table. He looked over to the Frenchman jabbering about random jargon and spoke up impatiently.

"Are we almost finished here France? Late as it is…Alfred was put to bed hours ago by Hughes…but I still wanted to wish him goodnight. He'll be awfully upset at me if I don't at least go and see him." Said England as he raised his tea cup and took a sip from it. He was slightly annoyed, having been summoned to the meeting while he was spending some time with his little brother America.

France gave an eye over to England. Never really that fond of the nation, he still tolerated him, but limited his conversations.

"Oui…I just 'ave a couple more things to go over, and then you all may leave. Besides Arthur…'ou don't think my little Mathieu would like to say goodnight to his Papa?" France straightened up in his chair and then listed through his papers. England looked over to that dreaded frog and mumbled.

"I don't give a rats ass at all France pants…and…mmmm.." He looked down at the table while France looked back at him, semi smiling, but annoyed.

"Hoh hoh, okay…let us carry on shall we?" France handed out information sheets.

The meeting drabbled on for another twenty minutes, once it was over, the nations got up, and France bid goodnight to each one. As he shut the door to his home, he looked over to the clock and noticed it was past ten at night. Even though he knew his little one would be fast asleep, he still wanted to see him. Telling the wait staff to clean up the meeting room, he walked up the grand stair case and walked towards Canada's room. As he approached the door, he turned the handle and the door opened slowly. Once it was opened, he looked in, and there lay the delightful little four year old blond haired cherub. A smiled formed on France's face, and he walked over, and sat gracefully on the bed. He reached out a hand, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, while watching him sleep. This caused the child to wake up slowly, and look up.

"Papa?" The boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the Frenchman's face. The boy smiled, and leaned in, having his father's embrace. France just watched the child, but then was interrupted by someone approaching the doorway. Looking up he noticed it was one of the maids. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Oh…Yvette…'ave you been 'ere all night?" France watched as his number one maid walked by…she looked back at him with slight upset. Walking over to the bed, she sat down, and brushed her hand against Canada's cheek.

"Monsieur, when you weren't around to put this little one to bed, I felt the need to step in." Matthew looked up at his father, and then back at Yvette. The boy loved her so much because she was around all the time.

She was very important in the boy's life, and before he was around, Yvette was just the maid, now she acted more like a nanny, but still did whatever France asked of her. Somewhat annoyed at his parenting, she leaned down and kissed the little boy, adjusting his blankets.

"Go to bed little one, it is very late. I am going to have a little talk with your Papa, perhaps he should see you to bed when he has a free moment." She stood up, and waited as France got up. He winked at the boy, and then the two left the room.

"Oh Yvette…I can not tell you 'ow much help you 'ave been…and…"

Yvette cocked her head to the side. She was fed up with how little responsibility the French nation had. Usually always sitting in his drawing room with a bottle of wine by his side, chasing all the pretty girls in town, and sometimes bringing them home, chasing all his pretty maids, and taking them to his bedroom as well, and holding somewhat informal, and impromptu meetings with the other nations. This barley left time for the little Canada to spend time with his father.

"I don't believe one word you say anymore Mister France." She felt a little odd talking to him in this tone, but something had to be said. She huffed and looked him into the eyes. "Perhaps if I leave with Matthew for a couple of days, get him away from the house, perhaps that will give you time to reflect?"

France's mouth hung open. To have his precious little Matthew taken away from him. It was just too cruel. He went to react, but looking at Yvette's face, he just could not.

"Good…very good Francis. I will take the child in the morning, and then…" Yvette was interrupted by France's butler Marquis. France's butler, who had been around a long time, and helped raise the nation when he was younger. A dashingly handsome older gentleman with spectacles and longish hair who from the looks of it seemed a little sorry he had interrupted the conversation between the two. France smiled, but Yvette didn't.

"Excusez moi Monsieur France…may I have a word?" Marquis stood by, and Yvette seeing as nothing more could be said walked away, dismissed herself to the servants quarters. He watched her, and then sighed. Nodding to the butler, the two talked.

Marquis went over a couple of things that needed to happen the following day, he adjusted his glasses and sighed. Keeping an agenda for the nation was always a trying responsibility, most of the time, France did not want to go ahead with plans, but Marquis made sure of him following up…he had somewhat of a parental control over the Frenchman. Once he was finished, he walked out of the room. France felt bad for the way things ended with Yvette, but she would be fine.

This was indeed a disappointing night. Francis walked down the hallway and arrived in his study. Closing the door, he walked over to the decanter of his most beloved merlot, and poured a generous glass. Laying on his desk was a deposition regarding some land treaties. Sipping the wine slowly, France walked over to a large purple velvet armchair and settled down in it. He held the glass in one hand, and read over the form, slightly annoyed. He had a headache, and it was getting late, but somehow sleep had not entered his mind. France shook his head, and tipped back the glass, taking all the wine, and swallowing in one large gulp. Sobriety was fading fast. He got up from the chair, and walked over, pining for another glass when he heard a knock upon his door. Looking over to it, he softly mumbled.

"Er…come in…" He said slowly, and slightly annoyed, as it was late, and he just wanted to be left alone. The door opened and to his surprise, Ezme one of the other maids walked in. She seemed slightly concerned, and closed the door behind her. Standing there, she looked at her Master.

"Monsieur France…is everything alright? I…heard the confrontation between you and Yvette, and I wanted to know if there was anything I can do for you?" She looked down while running a casual finger along the inside of her shirt, playing with the ruffles, and she could not help but smile.

France hiccupped and then set his wine glass down. He stood by his desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn't the first time one of his maids had approached him with certain thoughts on their mind. More than one time, France would actually make his way to the servants quarters and have a little fun.

"'Ello Ezme…I 'ave just 'ad a rough day and I need to be alone." He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window facing the gardens, and stood, trying to contemplate tomorrow. He stood breathing hard, as Ezme made her way over to him, and with much determination, went and placed her arms around his waist. He did not stop this, and welcomed her touch.

"Maître…I am here for you, and will do anything you wish." She embraced him with his back to her, and rubbed at his finely muscled torso. Enjoying this, France smiled. "You understand that I am your servant, willing to please you…" She nudged into him, with her hands going lower and grabbing hold of him fully, rubbing it with desire.

"Oh….mmm, Ezme…naughty, naughty." He moaned and quickly turned around, grabbing hold of the maid, and leaning in ran his tongue down her neck, and giving her little kisses and nips. She accepted this and giggled, but then ran her hands to his belt buckle, and loosened it. He stopped kissing her, and looked down, grinning. "Oh, I 'ze where 'zis is going." He walked backwards and fell into his chair by his desk. Ezme slowly walked over and knelt down on her knees. France stayed sitting, and waited.

Meanwhile back in the servants wing, Marquis was making a check list of everything that needed to be accomplished in the morning. He was steadily working, when Yvette and some of the other maids walked in. She was yawning, as it was time for the staff to settle in, and take their rest. The other maids walked past Marquis, but he just gave Yvette a stare. Slightly confused that she was not accompanied by Ezme, he turned to her and spoke.

"Yvette…where is Ezme this evening?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond headed woman. She was a delight to look at, as were all the maids France hired. Each one gorgeous in their own way, and France being the Master of the house was very familiar with all of them, but he especially liked Yvette, even though she sometimes was a bit pushy. She had curly blond hair, the bluest of blue eyes, and a voluptuous figure, even sporting a fantastic set of breasts. But sadly, because of the way they had ended things tonight, France decided to take up with Ezme.

Yvette did not make eye contact with the butler, and she knew she had to answer to him, being that Marquis was usually the person the staff answered to when France was not around. Still slightly peeved at her Master, she tried to respond, but the words did not come out so well.

"Um…well, she was seen down by Master France's study, and well…" She didn't finish the conversation as Marquis nodded.

"Yes I understand now…very well, nothing can be done until the Master is finished. Well now, off to bed Yvette, see you in the morning." He waited until she understood that she had to go.

Nodding her head, Yvette turned and walked towards her servant's chamber. It was shared with Ezme, so she knew that the other maid who most likely tell her everything. Marquis cleared his throat and set down his pen. He would now make it his point to find Ezme because it was getting late, no matter what France wanted. Protocol for the night was now in place.

He took it upon himself to walk down the hall and arrived at France's door. He leaned in an ear and heard little moans, and playful laughter. Rapping on the door, he waited for an answer. When there was no response, he opened the door.

"Ahhhh….ugh, oh Ezme…you are so…ugh…OH…Marquis! What…um…" France looked up at the door, and at the same moment Ezme's head popped up and she looked slightly embarrassed."

"Good evening Master France…I apologize for the intrusion…but you do realize it is quite late, and much is to be done tomorrow…" He looked to Francis with a slight annoyed look. France just leaned back in his seat, adjusting his trousers, and smiled. He took the maid's hand, and helped her up.

"Thank you Marquis…I suppose I 'ave 'ad a long day, 'zere is nothing more than a good nights sleep. 'Zeems like the right idea." He rose out of his chair, and stood by the maid. Leaning to her ear, he spoke gently. "We can finish another night mon amour. Bonne nuit!" He kissed her on the cheek, and watched as she walked away, past the butler who looked on as well, and then turned his full attention back to his Master.

"Honestly Mister France…" He smirked, and then waited for the nation.

"Oh Marquis…it was 'nuzzing but a little play. Anyways, I will take my leave for 'ze night, and go on up to my room. 'Zank you." He waltzed past the butler, and left the room, still slightly inebriated, but feeling very relaxed after Ezme's visit.

Arriving in his own quarters up the stairs, he breathed a sigh. The room surrounding him was adorned with periwinkle walls, and a lavish white down comforter bed, with purple ribbons strewn alongside. There was a large bay window, with pillows and lace curtains. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Peering in, he looked to a long white night shirt, and pulled it out. He threw off his clothing and let it drop to the ground. Standing in the bare, he yawned and stretched. Pulling the shirt up and over his head, he let it fall. Then walking to the bed, he cast aside the blankets, and crawled in. Sleep came quickly.

Morning arrived, and little Canada opened his eyes. The sun was shining into his room, and he rolled over with a smile. It was morning, and that meant that his father was home, and they could have breakfast together and possibly spend the whole day with one another. He happily scurried out of the bed, and his little feet hit the floor. If he knew one thing, his Papa liked to sleep in late, and it being only seven in the morning, the boy could go and wake the nation up. He quickly grabbed his white stuffed bear named Kumajirou, who when there was no one else around, the bear came to life and would often talk to him, and this caused the boy to get into trouble sometimes.

Opening the door to his room, the child ran down the hallway, and towards his father's. The large room was at the end of the mansion, opposite Matthew's, but it was on the same floor. Arriving at the door, he twisted the door handle, and fighting with it for a moment, managed to get the door open. Once that was accomplished, he looked around the room. Always in awe even though he had been in there many time, he looked over to the large bed and walked over to the side. France was in a slumber, and had his cheek smoothed up against a pillow, breathing in and out, snoring slightly. The little boy giggled a little bit and put his hand up, encasing France's mouth. The nation breathed in through his nose, but gasped and sputtered when he tried to breath out.

"Ugh…..aghhhh….ack!" He sat up in bed quickly, and coughing violently he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Ughhh, oh _Sacrebleu_!" He rubbed at his eyes, and heard little laughter. Looking down, he smiled.

"Morning Papa!" The little boy stood at the bedside, and reached his arms out, wanting to get into the bed. France cleared his throat, and leaned down.

"'Ello, 'ello my little boy. Come 'ere to Papa." He lifted up the child into his bed, and the two laid against the giant pillows. France embraced the boy, and leaned his chin against Matthew's fair blond hair.

The boy stayed in the nation's arms, happily humming, and holding his stuff bear. He then looked up at France and had a slight pout.

"Papa, Yvette is going to take me away…I don't want to go Papa, I want to stay here with you." The boy just stared at the nation with his large and rapidly blinking blue eyes. France just smiled down at him, with reassurance that they would be together.

"Oh mon petit, I will not allow it. You are going to stay 'ere with your Papa, and that is final."

"Yay!" The boy nuzzled closer, and then breathed in deep. With sudden moves however, he got out of the bed, and stood by it jumping up and down with glee. "Papa, Papa, I want breakfast. Come, let's go have some breakfast. Please, Monsieur chef might have made something yummy!"

France watched as the child bounced up and down, but the fact of the matter was, it was still very early in the morning. The nation just wanted to drag the blankets over his face, and fall back asleep. He really had no choice but to get up. He decided he would try to persuade the boy to let him sleep a little bit longer.

"Mathieu, can you let 'our Papa sleep for a little while longer? S'il vous plaît?" The nation tried this plead every once in a while, but he knew the answer. The boy giggled, and pressed his little nose against the mattress.

"Non, non, non Papa! You have to get up…we have to have breakfast!"

Seeing as he was not going to win, he yawned loudly and got out of the bed. Scratching his sides, he then walked over to the child and picked him up.

"Bath time for little Mathieu and Papa!" He walked with the child in his arms, and went to his own private and luxurious bathroom. It held a large basin, and was adorned with a vanity fit for a king.

Turning the handles, he let the forced hot water stream out, switching every so often with cold bursts, so as to make the bath water perfect. He then added lavender, and some chamomile. Turning to the boy, he knelt down.

"Arms up little one…we 'ave a long day…" He breathed in deep, mumbling to himself. "An even longer day, being up at 'zis time." He proceeded to take the boy's night shirt off, lifting it up over Matthew's head. The boy giggled, and his hair fluffed. Once the shirt was off, the little boy stood in the bare. France removed his clothing as well, and got into the basin. He leaned over the bath, and grabbed the child up and placed him into the water. Happily splashing, France applied some shampoo to Canada's hair, and scrubbed it gently.

"Papa…noooo…Papa, I don't, ughhh….you'll get soap in my eyes." The boy was moving around, and this caused France to hold him tighter.

"Mathieu, sit still…I 'aven't got all morning, you need to 'ave your 'air washed so it could be silky smooth like mine." He proceeded to scrub the child's head, and Matthew just whined and accepted this.

Bath time was usually handled by the maids, so France did not spend a lot of time washing the boy, he just assumed the shampoo on the child's hair would do the trick. Rinsing the boy's hair. France then took the child, lifted him out of the water, and wrapped him in a towel, then getting a towel for himself, he held out a hand.

"Come mon petit…we have a lot to do today." He looked down. Canada grabbed the man's hand, and the two walked out of the room. Arriving at the servants bells in his room, France chimed them.

Within moments, Ezme walked into the room and stood by waiting. France looked up, and then smiled.

"Ezme…please dress my Matthew and have him ready for breakfast, I need to go get dressed and then get some things done in my office. Once he is downstairs, please let me know." He went to walk away, and looked back at the little one standing there in his towel. "Be good for Ezme little one, and I will see you in a bit." He walked away and headed down to his room.

"Okay little one…let's get you dressed and then we need to get you some breakfast." She knelt down drying him off more, and the little boy had a pouty look upon his face. He put his finger to his mouth, and bit it a little. Ezme looked up at him and frowned. "Little Maitre' why the sad face? You should not have such a wee sad face like that."

Matthew tried to speak out, but he was getting awfully upset. He had wanted his father to be with him all morning and the child believed this was not fair.

"Ezme…I want Papa to dress me…and…and he is never around. I only got to see him a little bit this morning, and well…"

"Shhh…its okay little one. Let me just get you dressed and then we will go downstairs. Your Papa is making an effort of being around for you more. This I promise you."


	2. Papa Gone on Business

The child sulked and let himself get dressed by the maid. Ezme put on a pair of white Capri pants, and a little maroon blouse. She also had the child wear little white knee high socks, and she put on his black Mary Jane shoes. Once this was accomplished, she held out a hand, and the boy grabbed it. Smiling, she spoke to little Matthew.

"Alright then, come now Young Master. Your Papa is waiting for you down in the dining room." The two walked out of his room, and towards the stairs.

France sat at the table looking at the newspaper, and stirring a spoon in his Café. He waited patiently for his precious Matthew comes down the steps. Sighing, he looked to the clock, and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. He sipped from his cup, and waited.

In the servants quarters, Marquis was having the other maids prepare for the day. Yvette was still slightly peeved at France, but she was being calmed down by the butler.

"Now, now Yvette…you simply can not just run in and take the child, you simply cannot. France has been in meetings and he has been away, he is finally home and…"

Marquis stopped talking when he was suddenly approached by Benoit, Marquis's right hand assistant. He seemed slightly nervous. Adjusting his glasses, Marquis held a hand out, as Benoit had a telegram in his hand.

"Here _Maître_ Marquis."

"_Merci_ Benoit, you can go and finish the pressing of my suit for tomorrow."

The younger man nodded and quickly left the room. Shaking his head, Marquis looked down at the telegram. It was from France's boss, and usually was of big importance. The butler sighed, and then proceeded to walk to the dining room to approach his Master.

France looked up as Marquis walked in, and in his hand he held a telegram. Judging from the look on the butler's face, he knew it was something important, and that it was something that would cause his little Matthew to get upset at.

"Oh, Marquis…'iz this of real importance? I really 'ave a lot to do with my petit Mathieu and…" He looked up to the face of the butler, the man who had been by his side since he was a small nation. Gulping slightly, France waited as Marquis cleared his throat.

"My lord…while I have no say in what your leader does, I do know that you simply can not ignore him. Please…take this, and read it."

France took the telegram from the butler, and opened it. Skimming through, his eyes widened. It was regarding the Franco-Prussian war, something that had been going on for the past year. France was needed but not all the time. He set the letter down, and then looked to his butler.

"Alright, alright…ugh…my little one is going to 'ate me now…" The nation stood up and adjusted his collar. Sighing, he looked to his right hand man. "Marquis, please…just break the news to 'im. I must get ready."

"You want me to let your son know? Tsk, tsk Master France, you should be the one to let him know."

"Marquis…_Désolé_! I simply can not tell 'im, I really must run, please tell 'im? I will make it up to my little boy, this I promise." He went to run, but stopped. "Oh, um…Marquis please…I will send for my _accoutrement_, as I can not pack now. _Au Revoir_."

Marquis simply nodded, and watched as France left the table in a hurry. He would be gone for no more than a couple of days, and it killed him, but he had to be there. As a nation, it was his duty. His carriage was called, and he got in, looking back at the mansion's windows, he knew Canada would be coming down the steps with one of the maid's shortly.

"Go on _pilote, _we 'ave no time to waste." He said to the driver of the carriage, who with the whip, made the horses drive. The carriage exited the grounds, and it was soon gone.

The butler exited the dining room and walked passed the front door. He gazed by the window and saw that the carriage was now completely gone. He shook his head, and he now had to face the music. Looking up towards the stairwell, he noticed little Matthew coming down the steps embracing Ezme's hand. He was smiling, and laughing at some thing the maid had said, and they arrived on the landing. The little nation looked up with a tiny smile. Marquis was strict, and was usually not one to warm up to the boy, but he smiled back. Leaning down, and forward he pat the child on the head.

"Little Master…very good to see you on this fine morning, are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

Releasing himself from the maid's grip, the little nation waltzed up to the butler and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He giggled again.

"_Oui_ Marquis…I am having breakfast with my Papa, so…um…I hafta go, because he is waiting for me so…yea, good morning, and I am hungry!" The child went to zip past the man, but Marquis grabbed his arm gently. Matthew turned back around. "Marquis…let me goooo….s'il vous plaît?" He pouted and caused the butler to groan.

"Eh…little one, your Papa has gone to attend to some business affairs and well he will not be home for a little while and…" Marquis was cut off by a loud moaning cry erupting from the tot. He backed away.

"Aghhhhhhh….haaaaaa….hhhaaaaa…_Non_! Papa, Papa, Papa! I want my Papa!" The boy's sobs got louder, and Marquis looked to the maid and gave her daggers.

"Ezme…please…calm the child down, I have much to do today…_s'il vous plaît_…go now…" He gritted his teeth as the child stomped his feet and was having an awful fit. He looked to the child and shook a finger at him. "Little one…you need to calm yourself down right now…your father is very busy." Marquis left the room, slightly murmuring under his breath.

The maid grabbed up the sobbing, and hysterical boy into her arms. Hushing him, he flailed about in her arms, as he was most upset.

"Hush, hush now little one…come on, your Papa is not going to be gone forever, he just has a lot of work to do. Come…let's go into the parlor, and you can play on the floor."

She had the boy rest his teary eye faced on her shoulder. He continued to cry, and there was really nothing else do, but to appease him. She walked with him down the hallway and approached the parlor. While France usually kept this room immaculate, he would sometimes let his little one play while he relaxed. Arriving, there, she set the child down and he sat, slightly content, and now quiet.

France arrived at his destination, and his focus was on his country. Once arriving there however, he learned he did not need to stay as long as he had thought, which was good since he had been gone many times, and he wanted a breath.

Matthew sat on the floor playing with his wooden train set, and making it circle the entire floor. While he did this, Yvette walked into the room and stood by the door. She looked over to Ezme and smiled.

"Hello Ezme…so…taking care of the little one huh? I can not believe Master France is gone again." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ezme.

"Yes, well…it has been slightly annoying. You see how much Master Matthew misses his Papa." She looked to him, and he was busy, making little choo choo noises.

Yvette nodded and looked over at the child. She then let out a deep breath, and then leaned into Ezme.

"So…where were you the other night? Marquis could not tell me…and I was slightly anxious to know." She raised an eyebrow with a smile. Ezme looked back slightly blushing, and was about to answer until Canada stood up, stomping over to the two. He was still slightly upset, but perked up a little when he saw Yvette.

"I want something sweet!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. Yvette leaned forward reaching out her hands, and rubbing her fingers on the child's hands.

"Awww…alright little one, let's go and see what we can find." Yvette leaned down and pulled the boy up into her arms, and walked, having Ezme follow the two.

Arriving into the large and lavish kitchen, she set the boy down upon the counter top. Running a hand against his fair cheek, Yvette spoke to him gently.

"Alright little Master, we have many different things here…what do you want?"

With the many and many cuisines Monsieur Chef makes, Matthew especially enjoyed the desserts the most, and his father would usually limit the intake of them. However when he is out of town, or at meetings, the maids like to spoil the child. This is one the only things little Canada really likes about his father's absence. He looked up with a sniffle, and licked his lips.

"Cream puffs, cream puffs…CREAM PUFFS!" The nation bounced up and down on the counter, and clapped his hands. Ezme smiled towards the child, and Yvette nodded her head.

"_Oui_ little one, whatever you want." She walked over to a covered platter and lifted the cover. It just so happened that there was a whole bunch of cream puffs made. She took three off the platter and put them on a plate. Walking over to the boy, she set the sweets down beside the child.

"_Merci_ Yvette." He picked up the puff with his hand, and bit into it, swinging his feet and enjoying the delicious treat. He finished the first one, and then bit into the second. Yvette and Ezme talked and smiled at the child. All was well.

Marquis walked into the room, with his agenda and looked straight at the maids, and then the little nation. He turned up his nose, and then looking over to the maids, he shook his head.

"Yvette, please remove those sweets from the child. He does not need to consume something of that delicacy so early in the morning, I am more than sure Master France would not appreciate this." He looked back over to the agenda furiously scribbling something, and standing by the counter.

Licking his fingers, Matthew pouted and kicked his feet. He was not happy with what Marquis suggested.

"Non Marquis…I can have whatever I want! You hafta listen to me when my Papa isn't here, and…and…" The boy stopped as he looked to the butler and received a icy glare. Marquis put down the agenda.

"Young Master…you do not speak to your elders in such a way. I will be having a word with your father when he returns, and you can guarantee he will not be please with your behavior. Now then. Come down, and we'll have no more back talk." He reached over and took the boy in his arms.

Matthew fussed slightly, as he was set down. He stamped his foot a little, and Marquis who did not see the amusement in this quickly gave his backside a swift smack.

"OUCH!" Cried out Matthew, as he looked up to the stern butler. He rubbed at the spot, which strung quite effectively. "Ouch…Marquis…*sniff*."

"You will very well cease this unruly behavior. Now then…" He looked to Yvette. "Please take this child to the gardens, I am sure he will be fine outside, and out of the way from the other servants that have much work to finish. I will be down in my quarters." The astute butler went to walk to his office, when Canada sniffled loudly. He turned back around. "Please fetch a hanker chief for the boy Yvette."

"Um…Marquis…when is Papa coming home?" The child's eyes began to water, and it wasn't because of the slap he had gotten. The butler looked down, adjusting his glasses and kept a stern composure.

"Your father will be arriving home at around six in the evening tomorrow. So I suggest if you do not want him to be aware of your behavior, that you straiten up. Do I make myself clear young Master?"

This being said to a mere four year old was very hard to understand from Yvette and Ezme's stand point. They however did not even try to object, as the mansion was run by Marquis when France was away. The boy looked up and nodded his head with a slight little gasp.

"_Oui…Oui_ Marquis." He scurried over to Yvette and held her maid's dress, scrunching it hard.

"Very well…" Looking over to Ezme, the butler spoke. "Please see that Benoit is in my quarters, and I need to speak with Nadine, as she is new, and needs to sign a couple of things. Also make sure the child is fed, I don't want him to miss his breakfast because his father is not around. Hop to it ladies."

The man walked away while Ezme nodded. Marquis was in control of hiring new staff, and it would be fully okayed by France. He only hired beautiful maids, and though Marquis could not really have a say in that, he made sure the females were willing to work. Nadine was the newest edition. She had black silky hair that was done up in two little buns, and her uniform fit her, and suited her very well.

Ezme nodded her head, and looked to Yvette who still had the boy by her side.

"I will go ahead and prepare Nadine to see Master Marquis. Um…you'll be alright with the little one?" She looked down and saw that Canada was still upset. Yvette nodded and grabbed up the child in her arms.

"I will be fine Ezme…I can take care of him." She turned from the other maid, and looked to the child who with tears drying on his face, she hushed him softly. "Come little precious one. We'll have a little breakfast and then go outside for a little while, and then once it gets later, you'll have something to eat. I know, you miss your Papa, but he won't be back till tomorrow."

Ezme watched the two, and shaking her head, she walked to where the maids stayed. Nadine was awaiting her arrival. Yvette walked with the young nation and arrived in the dining room. She sat the boy down, and smiling slightly, he relaxed a little. The chef had prepared eggs Benedict and some pork sausage. It was a favorite of France, but since he was not here, someone had to eat it. Setting down the plate, the boy took up his fork and ate. It was most delicious. He looked over to Yvette and put his fork down.

"'Vette…when is Papa coming home?" He picked up his glass of juice and sipped from it.

"Little one, your Papa is not coming back till tomorrow at six. You were told this already. Now, finish your breakfast, we are going to have a brisk walk outside, and then see about having some reading time."

The boy nodded. He knew when his father was going to come back, but he just needed the reassurance. Finishing his eggs, he wiped his mouth, and jumped down from the table. Extending her hand, Yvette waited for the child, and then smiled.

"Come now young Master."

The two walked from the dining room, and approached the back door, leading out to the beautiful garden.


	3. Papa and Dinner

Embracing Yvette's hand, the boy was slightly feeling better, but it would be such a long time till he would get to see his father. The maid looked down to him and smiled. She sensed the sadness in him, and it broke her heart. France had done it again, and while the situation really could not be helped this time, she was sure there would be another time. Leaning down, she embraced the sweet child and wiped away a stray tear.

"_Mon Petit_…come now, let's go pick some pretty flowers. We will put some in your Papa's study, and then we can put some in your room, and also in the dining room. How does that sound?" She smiled, hoping this would make the child happy.

Matthew shook his head, and the smile formed on his face again. He liked making his father's study nice, especially since being in there sometimes was not a happy memory.

"_Oui_, okay Yvette. Let's go, let's go to Papa's red roses. He likes them so much!" The boy released himself from the maid's grip and ran over to the rose bush. It's vibrant colors and beauteous smells filled the garden. There were many more flowers, but France loved his roses.

Yvette smiled and followed the child. She had apprehended a basket, and they would put the flowers in there. The weather was slightly brisk, but warm enough to enjoy the day. Looking back to the mansion, Yvette sighed. Although she loved the time with the little nation, she did wish France would make an effort to be in his son's life more. She would have to have another talk with him.

"Oooooh 'Vette these are going to make Papa so happy, and he is going to hafta stay now because I did such a good job." The boy picked the roses, but was careful, as they had thorns. Yvette smiled at him, as she knelt down, and sat down next to the boy who was standing up. She reached over and held him close to her.

"_Mathieu_…you know Papa loves you will all his heart…you do know why he is not here right now?" The child continued picking the roses, and bit back his lip. He then looked back at the maid with his large blue eyes, and whimpered.

"I know…Papa is a very important nation…he told me…but…but I still want my Papa."

"Okay, okay…come here _Mon Cheri_…" Matthew dropped the roses, and walked over to her. He was embraced in her arms, and she held him closely.

Never having a mother, Matthew felt safe in the arms of the maid. He nuzzled closer, and his eyes grew heavy. Looking down, and smiling, she stood up cradling the boy.

"Looks like someone needs to be put down for a nap. Hmmm?" She grazed his hair, and with the boy's eyes opening and closing, he fussed slightly.

"_Non_…mmmmph I don't wanna nap Yvette…I…" He shook his head, and with Yvette walking inside, she saw Marquis standing by the door with his agenda. She grimaced and knew that the butler never really had good things to say. Never the less she walked to the main foyer and walked past him. He cleared his throat.

"Yevtte…go and put that child down for a nap…and then I must tell you some information regarding _Maître_ France…so…"

The name of France suddenly gave the boy a sudden urge to open his eyes, and look up at the butler.

"Marquis? Marquis…Papa, did you say something about Papa?" Matthew rubbed at his eyes, and just stared at the man. Marquis looked down, with a slight smile.

"Little one…you are tired, and its nothing right now that you need to know about. Come…" He reached over to Yevtte, who looked slightly confused as the butler wanted to take the child from her.

"Marquis…I can put the child to sleep…its quite fine." She held him tightly, and the butler backed away, and nodded his head.

"_Oui_…of course. Take him upstairs, and then I will meet you down in the parlor. Be quick about it missy." He turned back around, and walked down the hallway. Hushing him, Yvette walked from the dining room, and approached the grand staircase.

Walking she arrived up the stairs and got to the boy's bedroom. Matthew's eyes had since shut tightly, and he was in a deep sleep. She walked to the bed, and set the boy down. Looking over to the clock, she saw that it was a little after eleven in the morning. Matthew usually did not nap much because he was older, but his father was a firm believer in if the child was sleepy, he was given a nap, only because France liked naps too. Little Canada would most likely be passed out for a good two to three hours, Yvette had nothing to worry about. Putting the blanket over him, she grazed his cheek, and leaned down kissing him.

"_Bien Dormir…_" She watched him for a little while, and heard little snores come from him. Once knowing that he was down and out, she walked from the bed and closed the door.

Marquis stood in the parlor, awaiting Yvette. Ezme, and Nadine had made their way there, as did Benoit. Adjusting his glasses, Marquis read through his black book, and paced back and fourth. The information he had was not of supreme importance, it was just that some things had to change.

Fixing her outfit, which with all the uniforms, they were destined to get a little dirty. She wiped trace amounts of dirt from the apron, and walked back down to the parlor. It was down the opposite end of the mansion. Arriving to the door, she heard voices, and walked in. Marquis looked up and nodded his head.

"Yvette…glad you could make it. I assume the young Master is resting?"

"_Oui_…Master Williams has fallen into a deep sleep. I think the early day activities must have tuckered him out, and having his father leave, exhausted him."

"Very good, please sit down Yvette, and we will get started." Marquis watched as Yvette walked past him and she found herself a seat next to Ezme. "Alright then, first things first. I know you all are aware of Master France leaving early this morning, as he had business that he had to take care of that was beyond his control. However, he rang me…and it seems like he will be returning later this evening, rather than tomorrow."

Ezme looked up with a slight smile, as did Yvette. Nadine looked around the room, as these little meetings were slightly new to her. Clearing his throat, Marquis continued.

"Master France stated he will be here at six tonight, rather than six tomorrow. So I am more than sure the young Lord will be excited, and that also means I want this mansion spic and span." He flipped some pages in the book, and then coughed. "Alright, now then…regarding Miss Nadine. I formally welcome her to the mansion, and I expect her to be treated in a professional manner."

Ezme and Yvette looked over to the new maid, and they smiled. Nadine returned the kind gesture. Benoit looked to the new maid too, and he slightly blushed, as the dark haired woman was very beautiful, but then again so were both Yvette and Ezme. Seeing as his message was clear, Marquis closed his book.

"Alright then…this is over." Standing straight, and heading to the door, he had much to do. "Benoit, come with me…I need assistance with the agenda for tomorrow. Yvette, please be on the watch for the little one. Ezme, please assist Nadine with anything she has questions on. Thank you ladies…Benoit?"

Marquis's assistant was looking up and down at Nadine, and he grappled at his jacket. The calling of his name alerted the younger man, and he looked over to the butler.

"Err…yes Marquis…coming." The two left, and Yvette got up and walked from the couch, and looked back to the other two maids. Having been there the longest, she gave a smile to them both.

"Well then…I suppose we should make this place delightfully clean. Ezme, I assume the kitchen needs cleaning, so why don't you go ahead and take Nadine with you?"

Ezme got up, grabbing hold of Nadine's hand, and the two nodded and were quickly gone. Yvette on the other hand, looked to the clock. The young nation had been sleeping now for about an hour. She did not dare go and see him, because if she woke him up, he would be very upset and cranky. She hummed to herself and tidied up the parlor, and took to dusting around the tables, and sofas. She then walked out of the room, and walked down the hallway to France's study, a room she was very familiar with. Sighing slightly, she dusted his desk, and then walked over to the book shelf, which held the nation's large decanter of _Cabernet Sauvignon. _Many nights she would be summoned into the study, and with doors closed, the two would engage in lascivious pleasures. Blushing slightly, and sighing, she finished in the room, and walked out.

Much time had passed. With the cleaning, and preparing of meals, Canada had woken up earlier, and commenced to play in his room. He had stayed there and it was soon a little after four o'clock. Marquis stood in the kitchen, overseeing to the preparations for dinner. The Master of the house would be back and the butler wanted to make sure everything was prefect.

Yvette walked up the steps going to approach the child's room. She could hear little chatter, and knocked on the door, and then opening it, peeking in. Matthew sat on the floor with his bear, and looked up with a smile.

"Yvette! Hi…do you want to play with me? Me and Kumajirou have been discussing plans for when Papa comes home and how happy it will be. I am just sad that it will be tomorrow."

Yvette watched him, and a smiled. She knelt down, and rested a hand on the child's head.

"Little one…I have something to tell you, and you are going to be very happy about it." Canada was making his bear do a little dance and with the semi words of excitement, he looked up.

"_Quoi_?" He looked up with his big blue eyes. He always liked good news, and coming from his favorite maid, he knew it was something very good.

"Well little Master…I heard from Marquis that your Papa is going to be coming home today rather than tomorrow. It seems like he got his work done, or all that was needed, and you will be seeing Papa very soon. Isn't that lovely darling?"

The child did not even have to say anything, but ran into Yvette's arms. He had tears of joy in his eyes. Embracing her tightly, he never wanted to let go because he was so happy that he was going to see his father again. The man had been gone for a while, and now he would be back indefinitely. Rubbing a hand to the child's back, she spoke to him softly.

"Awwww…_Mon Petit_, its alright, you'll see Papa in a little while. Now then…we must get you dressed for dinner." She stood up and walked to the child's wardrobe. Matthew ran to his bed, and jumped up, swinging his legs waiting for his maid.

Opening it, she pulled out a little pair of white shorts, and a button navy shirt. Adding to the cuteness of the outfit, she added a white and blue striped scarf, and tied it around his neck. He looked proper and ready for dinner. Then looking over to the floor where his many shoes were lined up, she grabbed up the black patent leather Mary Jane shoes. She put on stockings and then slipped the shoes on him.

"Alright then lovely boy…you looked fine and well, and your Papa will be very happy to see you. Let us go down the stairs and into the dining room to wait for him." She held out her hand, and the boy looked up on the bed. He giggled and jumped down from the bed.

France was now sitting in his carriage arriving on his way home. It had seemed like he had been gone for a long time, but it was only the day today. Though he had been with other nations, and meetings, he had indeed neglected the child. Arriving home, he would do his best to spend as much time with his little boy as he could. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was about five thirty in the evening. He then looked out the window and just gazed. The lovely mountainside was breathtaking.

Canada was seated at the table by one of France's maids, Yvette. She made sure the child was tucked in and made sure the chef had a delicious dinner for the two. France would most likely be done with the meeting, but sometimes Matthew did not like to wait, and would often get himself upset over the span of time. He looked up at the maid, and started to pout.

"Yvette, Yvette, where is Papa? I want _Mon_ Papa!" The boy jumped in his seat, and was very anxious. Yvette tried to hush the child.

"I am sure your Papa will be here soon the meeting let out early from what I heard, just a little bit longer," She tried to sooth the child not wishing him to be in a fit when master France arrived to the table.

The carriage turned a curve, and was now approaching the mansion. Frances smiled, and yawned. He was so very happy to be home, and to see the boy. When it stopped, he waited until the driver walked around, and opened the door. Nodding, France was let out, and the nation stood before the front door. He walked up, and was let in by the carriage driver.

"_Merci_, that ride was brutal."

Matthew looked up at Yvette, and he usually did not have a problem with her, because she was his favorite, but earlier in the day, he was told to have a nap, and he only slept a little while, so he was cranky, and getting upset. He twisted in his seat and slightly slammed his hands down.

"But, but Papa was supposed to be here...he said six o'clock. I know it because look, look!" The boy pointed to the clock and saw the correct hands, and it showed the time being ten after six. "Look, its not the right time, my Papa forgot about me...it's not fair Yvette." The boy started to slip down in the chair, having a slight fit. Yvette went to grab for him.

"Little _Mathieu'_ please my darling, calm down...your Papa is on his way!"

The doors to the dining room then opened briskly and France waltzed in making a grand entrance. Actually wherever he went was just his way, even if there was no audience, but of course there was an audience, and he was expectant to see his little Mattie sitting in his chair with a cheery face, but that was not what greeted him, gave a small look of concern.

"Mathieu _Mon Petite_? Why 're you causing 'ze maid such problems? Come 'ere to Papa!" He opened his arms to the boy.

The boy who was down in his chair, suddenly perked up with the sound of his Papa arriving in the dining room. He wiped his eyes, and nose on his sleeve, even though that was frowned upon, and he suddenly got down from his chair in such a hurry, that he ran quickly towards France with his arms out, and as he ran, he slightly stumbled into the nation. Yvette watched with a gasp, and wanting to know if the boy was okay. Canada with tears in his eyes, he grabbed at France.

"Papa, Papa...you...you weren't coming, and look, the big hand...it is different, and its late. Oh Papa...you were going to leave me Papa."

France wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly taking in the light smell of sunshine from the boys hair."

"Oh don't be so silly Mathieu...'ow could I forget my own little one? 'Our Papa 'az been busy. But no more, from now on you are going to be seeing more of me. And I promise to not be late again, 'zo dry those little eyes _Mon Cheri_." France then pulled out a ruffled lace kerchief and started to dab it at the small boys eyes to dry them standing up and holding him as he did.

The child sniffed and grabbed at France's chest, enjoying the embrace. He liked being held, it gave him a sense of comfort. He continued to sob slightly, and as he was reassured by France, and he blew his nose lightly on the lace cloth.

"Papa...Papa, I am glad you are here. Um...can we eat please...I am hungry!" Little Matthew looked over at Yvette and called to her. " 'Vette, what are we having, is it something delicious?" The maid smiled at the boy, and nodded.

"Yes little one, _Monsieur_ Chef made a delightful dish of Chicken liver pate'."

"Ah yes compliments to _Monsieur_ Chef, 'zat is one of my favorite dishes, Come _Petit Mathieu_. I bet you are starving."

He then carried the little boy back over to his chair and set him down in it and taking a napkin of the table started to tie it around his front, he would usually have the made do this, but he was enjoying being close to Mattie at the moment and wanted to let him know he would not abandon him so soon.

The boy sat in his seat, per his Papa. While Yvette disappeared into the kitchen to grab the platters, Matthew sat at the table swinging his legs as his legs were still too small to reach. He perked up and made a slight face.

"Um...um Papa...I don't like chicken liver...I...I don't wanna eat that!" France looked at the younger country and chuckled at him as he placed his own napkin in his lap.

"Don't be silly dear child! Of course you don't like it, but 'ze fact of the matter is, that 'iz what we 're 'aving, and you will eat it no matter whether you love it or hate it." France smiled as he said all of this as if he were carrying on a cheery conversation with a friend. "Besides 'ou need to expand 'ze pallet _Mon Petit_, you don't want to be a cloddish scone loving brat now do you?"

Matthew slid a little further in his chair and whined. He was about to say something when Yvette walked in with a trolley. On the trolley were two covered silver platters, a chalice and a decanter of Blush wine for France, and a little mug of hot cocoa. There were also two smaller plates of cabbage salad. The maid walked over to France first.

"Ah, here we are _Monsieur_ France. Your supper." She set the platter down, uncovered it. Putting on his left side, she set the wine down, and on his right, set down the salad. She then walked over to Canada and set down his platter. She removed the cover, set down his cocoa, and then his salad on the right side of his plate. "_Bon Appétit_ my Lord." She was about to walk away when Canada spoke up.

"Yvette...I don't want this...can you bring me something else?" He eyed the maid, and then turned to his Papa...he then placed his little foot on the tabletop.

"Yvette, you are excused." He said nodding to the maid. He then calmly looked back at his troublesome ward. "Matthew Williams…" He said sternly but not loudly still keeping the same volume as before. "It 'iz very rude to turn up 'our nose at what 'iz serve, especially when what 'as been served is delectable. You must at least try it, and to revive desert you must eat no less than 'alf. I feel that 'diz 'iz very generous for your age. Now 'zen sit properly and 'ave your dinner."

The boy looked to his Papa, and his eyes widened. He did not like the sternness of the French nation, and when his father used his whole name, it meant that he needed to behave or else. But tonight was different. Because he lacked sleep, he decided to test fate...and why not tonight? His lip pouted slightly, and he leaned forward, grabbing a fork. He dipped it into the pate' and put some to his lips. The moment it touched his tongue, he made a disgusted noise, and quickly put the fork down.

"YUCK! I don't like this Papa!" The boy pushed the plate forward, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, and then set both feet on the table. "I WANT crepes!"

France was trying hard to be patient with the boy, he had of course been away for so long the last thing he wanted to do was have to discipline him. France sighed very heavily and tried to ignore him taking a forkful of the pate and trying to enjoy at least some of his meal.

"Mathew...if you don't put your feet back where 'zey belong you are going to fall and 'urt yourself!" France said this calmly and took a sip of his wine.

Balancing on his little feet, he gave his father a slight frown. He just wanted something else for dinner. It wasn't a bad question...and he was beginning to get annoyed because his Papa was not paying him any mind, rather just telling him to be careful. He then sighed, and took his feet off the table.

"Fine Papa...but...I am not eating this...and I am going to see if Yvette can make me something else." The boy looked towards the kitchen, and with all his might, he stood up on his chair, and held two hands to his mouth. "YVETTER...YVETTE, COME HERE...I DON'T WANT THIS YUCKY DINNER!" The boy began to jump up and down in the chair, and yelling louder because the maid had not heard him yet. As he did this though, he wasn't watching what he was doing, and his foot missed a step in the chair. He could not keep his balance, and yelled out. "PAPA...I'M...I'M GONNA FALL!"

Franc's patience was at its end and he had stood up from his chair about to lecture the boy when he saw him about to fall, knocking his own chair back as he made a mad dash for Canada he got their just in time to keep him from hitting his head on the tables edge.

"Matthew Williams...what did I JUST tell you would 'appen if you did not 'zit in your chair correctly!" The nation questioned, half relieved and half very put out with the child's behavior.

The boy was about to yell before he saw his very little life about to end, or so he thought, and he closed his eyes, and was caught in the arms of his Papa. He opened his eyes and looked up at France. With a slight smirk, he stayed in the man's arms, but then wiggled free, standing up and he stood by the chair.

"I WASN'T sitting Papa, I was STANDING! And I WANT crepes'! I am going to the kitchen to get some...and you can just sit here and drink your wine...its obviously more important to you than me!" The boy scoffed and stomped towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't _Mon Petit_!" France took two strides and grabbed the small boy by his upper arm and dragged him back to the table. Very annoyed, and very exhausted, the child needed putting down with a firm hand.


	4. Dinner Chastisement

*****This is a disclaimer for this chapter, mainly because some may think it is harsh...and again, whatever, so maybe it is, but whatever, I am not apologizing, but I will just state. If you are not comfortable with parental spanking, then don't read it. And as always...IT'S FAN FICTION!*****

France held the boy by his arm, and huffed slightly. He could not believe this was happening as soon as he had arrived home. Shaking his head, he spoke to the child.

"It 'zeems that since Papa 'as been gone the maids 'ave been spoiling you with sweets. I will not 'ave such a brat that disrespects 'ze fine cuisine!"

France sat in Matthew's chair and pulled the little country over one knee and held him there letting him comprehend what was about to happen. France was not one to rush discipline. The boy had felt the quick hands of France grabbing him, and he gasped as he was put over his Papa's knees. France had indeed been gone, and while Yvette and Ezme would give him candy, and other things...he did not want to be considered a brat.

"_Non_! Papa...let me go! Let ME GO! I am not a brat...little Alfred is a brat...you told me about him from England. I just want crepes'. LET...ME...GO!" The boy struggled and let out a shrill scream. "YVETTE!"

"_Oui_, little Alfred is a brat, he cries and whines and tries to get 'is way, just as you are behaving now. I won't allow you to grow up to be like 'im. Papa is very disappointed in 'is little boy. A true French gentleman does not demand desserts and he does not turn up 'is nose at fine cuisine. He also does not stand up on his chair and yell like an English commoner."

As France lectured he started to tug down Canada's little shorts. France ALWAYS delivered spankings on the little ones bare bottom, he found it much more effective and he could also see how red it got to determine the severity of it. The boy started to whimper, and he knew he should not have let it get this far, but he wanted his way, and so what if Alfred tried to get his way, if he could do it, why couldn't he do it as well?

"Papa, Papa, I am sorry...please...I just wanted _crepes'_! I don't like liver, and I tasted it. Its not fair. And...and *sniff* I ate some, and I didn't hurt myself...I was trying to call to Yvette, cause...cause I can't leave the table. Nooooo, Papa..."

Matthew whined while over the larger nation's legs and beat his little fists against his Papa's legs. He wanted down, and wanted it now. Yvette and Ezme had heard the little Master yelling, but since they did not like to interfere when France was present, they stayed in the kitchen, watching from the door, which was ajar. They knew now, the cranky mood was full blown now.

"Ah ah ah, no excuses! 'Ou are 'zo very close to lying right now that you are temping me to use the _Petit_ paddle I made for you. Remember? To teach you to behave? Now 'iz 'zat what you want?" He patted Matthew's bottom letting him know he was about to begin the spanking.

Canada looked up at his father's face, and knew the nation meant business. The mention of the little paddle scared him. It had only been used when Matthew was very naughty, and the fact that his father was bringing it up, meant only one thing, and that was the little nation was going straight his way for a painful backside. He did not say anything, but so many things were floating through his head. He put his head down, and balled up his little fists. He shook his head no, but with the faintest breath he could muster, uttered very, very quietly.

"_Vous êtes stupide_" He muttered it, and as close as he was to his father, he was sure the nation had not heard it. However, France had raised his hand and was just about to land the first swat when he caught what it was that his dear sweet little Mattie had said, he paused his hand in mid air then stopped.

"Yvette!" He called out, towards the kitchen. "Will you fetch _Mon Petit's_ little paddle from his bedroom, it should be in the dresser drawer, quickly."

Matthew struggled over his father's lap, and the moment he heard the paddle, he knew his father had heard.

"Papa..._Non, Non_ Papa!" The boy whined, but France held Matthew in place, and looked over to the door waiting.

The timid maid who was by the door, suddenly heard her Master calling out, and she pushed the door open, walking to the dining room. There before her eyes was the most upsetting scene. The little Matthew laid over his Papa's lap. He must have been very naughty because France was usually easy going. Pressing her hands together before she followed command, she tried to reason with the nation.

"Um... _Monsieur_ France...um...perhaps, maybe you can reconsider...little Matthew...he, he didn't take his nap today at the usual time,...and...well he is a tad bit cranky...maybe he just needs to get some more rest?" She looked at the handsome nation, almost hoping he would not go through with it.

"Yvette, unless you too would like the taste of my strap I suggest you do as I say, little Matthew does not need an advocate, nor a skirt to be spoiled by." He kept a firm grip on Canada keeping him in place, there were some things that France did not tolerate. Eyes growing wide, Yvette did not want a taste of the strap. She had felt it before, and shook her head.

"Yes...yes my lord." She quickly disappeared down the hallway, and up the stairway.

Arriving in the boy's lavish room, she opened the drawers and saw the little paddle. Her eyes teared up, because Matthew was so dear to the house, and was usually behaved. But today, he was cranky, and tired. This was just building up a spanking. Apprehending it, she quickly walked down the steps and back down to the dining room. She walked over to France, and handed him the little paddle.

"Here...here you are _Monsieur_." Francis took the paddle and nodded to Yvette. The boy looked at Yvette with a frown, he had seen her return with the paddle, and his eyes grew with fear. France spoke up again.

"You may be excused Yvette." He said and then turned his attention to the naughty child over his knee. "If "zere is one thing I will not tolerate from you Mattie its back sassing me. I do not mind if you 'ave an opinion to share, but I will not allow you to 'zlander your Papa. Now you 'ave just doubled your punishment and I hope this straitens up 'our little attitude." He then raised the paddle and gave Canada's bottom a solid smack.

"Oooooowwwww...Papa, ouch! _Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé_..." It was only the first smack, but it stung quite badly. His Papa mention several things to him about him back talking, and he had moaned while half listening, but It wasn't until he felt the first smack to his backside that he jolted.

"You cannot deny 'ou 'ave not behaved badly. I did not want to 'ave to do this, but I cannot allow 'ou to be a brat! Especially 'zince I have come to spend time with you now." He raised the little paddle and smacked his bottom again with a solid force. Canada's little cheeks were starting to blush bright red. Choking on his tears already streaming down his face, Matthew kicked his legs and wiggled in France's lap. He was very unhappy.

"I...*sniff* I wasn't naughty Papa...waahhhhhh...I just...I just wanted something else..._ce n'est pas juste_!. Owwww…_ce n'est pas juste_!"

"'Zat 'iz called being picky and naughty! You know 'diz Matthew! The staff 'zeems to 'ave spoiled you in my absence. But no more, I am 'ere and you will obey 'ze rules, understood _Mon Petit_?" He smacked the little nation's shiny red bottom for a third time.

"Oooooow...ugh...ahhh ugh..." The boy was crying so hard, and he know knew his Papa was not impressed with his behavior. He sniffed loudly, and went to wipe his eyes, but as the third smack landed, he cried out. "_Je comprends, je comprends_ Papa. Please stop Papa...it hurts!"

The boy seemed repentant and his tone was much more compliant so France stayed his hand from smacking the paddle down and instead set it on the table and pulled the little Mattie up into a hug.

""Zere, 'zere, its over Papa is not mad at you. Aww Mattie…Papa loves you so much, why did you 'ave to 'ave Papa spank you as soon as I arrive 'ome?"

Once he was up in France's arms, he continued to bawl. He was so very, very unhappy, and sorry. He grabbed his father's neck, and wrapped his arms around them, sniffing into his chest, and choking on his tears. Nothing felt better than to be in the man's arms. He then held one hand to his side, and rubbed furiously at his bottom. Composing himself slightly, he pulled away and looked into the nation's eyes.

"I...I am sorry Papa...I did not mean to be naughty...I just wanted you to be home, and…and…I just missed you so much. You weren't supposed to leave and…*sniff* Papaaaaaaa!" He buried his head back into the elder nation's chest, and sobbed again. France smiled back at his sweet little boy and strokes his golden brown hair.

"Papa knows 'zat, but sometimes Papa 'as to remind you so you will be a good boy. And with me leaving, it will 'appen less now...I promise you." France kissed his nose and smiled. "Now we will finish 'ze supper together and then share dessert. _Crepes'_ I believe." He winked at him.

Seeing as the nation was not mad at him, and he was forgiven, Matthew gulped, and then wiggled free from the man's grip. But France had said that they needed to finish supper, and he still did not want to eat the horrid pate', no matter what...even if _crepes'_ would be for dessert. He stood with a stiff upper lip, and though he knew he shouldn't have, he spoke up.

"Papa...I don't want any dinner...I don't want yucky _pate'_, can I just go to bed instead?"

"_Non Non_ Mattie, I won't allow a growing boy like you go without eating." he went over and picked him up and forced him to sit on his lap. "Like I 'zaid you don't 'ave to eat it all, just a little bit your pallet needs training."

Matthew was now very sorry again. He did not want it to come to this, so as he was put on his father's lap, he suddenly without warning started to cry very loudly. He did not stop and held his hands to the table. Moaning, with tears falling down his cheeks, he was acting more like a two year old, than a four year old, but he did not care. He did not like the chicken pate' and he was not going to eat it, even if he risked getting spanked again. Tears flooding down his face, he turned to the nation, and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want _pate'_ Papa...I don't want it...please...I don't wannnnnnnnnnnt it! _S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!_ Papa!" He buried his head into the man's tunic, and whined. France put a hand to his forehead, recalling WHY he had stayed away so long before, he pulled Matthew back to face the table. The child was so tired, and cranky. This little mood of his was not making it any easier.

"Mattie we will 'zit 'ere all night if we 'ave to, but I am not letting you up until you 'ave at least two bites of your supper. This is not a debate, you WILL do this, one way or another."

France was staunch when it came to food. Food was important to him and he wanted it to be for Mattie too, he picked up the paddle to serve as warning to the little country that he would use it again if he had to. Seeing as France was not messing around, and though he was risking getting spanked again, he know knew he did not want that feeling as his little bottom was very much on fire. Sniffing loudly, and wiping his eyes, he was not going to get his way, but he knew that if he didn't eat some of his dinner, he would be right back over France's knee. He managed to choke out some words, amongst the sobbing.

"_Vouloir Dire_ Papa, you're being _Vouloir Dire!_" He sat with a huff, and then calmed down. "Fine...I will eat..." France smiled a bit and nodded.

"_Bon_, 'zat's better." France took a spoonful of the pate and took a bite first, then got a spoonful for Mattie and held it to his lips.

Matthew tilted his head forward and with as much as he could stand it, opened his mouth begrudgingly, and bite down on the disgusting substance, but he did not swallow it. He simply just held it in his mouth, because after all, he was facing the opposite way, and his father could not see if he was eating it or not. Sitting still, he made little noises like he was enjoying it, while still sniffing loudly. France smiled at his now well behaved child and took another forkful for himself, the pate almost half gone now as France was taking bigger bites then took a forkful for Canada and held it to his lips once again, pleased that they were getting through dinner time easier now. Matthew blinked hard because the forkful was still in his mouth, and he now needed to get the next amount in, and hopefully he would find a way to get rid of it. He opened his little mouth wider, and ate it off the spoon. He made a groan and with his mouth very full, he knew this was going to be impossible. He held his hands to his face, and leaned up against them, holding in the food. Still not facing the nation, he pointed a finger down to the ground, indicating that he wanted down.

"Mmmmm...mmmmmm!" He wiggled slightly, but France shook his head, which the child had not seen.

"Now, _Mon Petit_, 'ere drink your cocoa first it 'as milk in it which makes you strong." He then held the cup of cocoa to Mattie's lips still holding him tightly on his lap.

Matthew had drank some of his coca before, so this was his chance. He took the mug to his lips, and within a flash, he spit out the mouthful of pate' in his mug. It swirled a little in the chocolate liquid, and sunk to the bottom. Licking his lips, he anxiously wanted to get down from France's lap.

"I am done Papa...I would like to get down now Papa, please? Please can I get down. I am very tired."

Before France put the cup of cocoa down he decided he wanted a sip himself, it was obvious as to what the child had done as he tipped it back and got a horrible mouthful of chocolate pate' mush in his mouth, he spat it back out and started coughing. Matthew quickly turned around, and noticed his father's cough and got very frightened. He put a hand on the nation's chest, and spoke with sincerity.

"Papa...are you okay? What's the matter? Papa, why are you coughing?"

It took France a moment to catch his breath from coughing and sputtering. He then glared at Mattie and stood up still holding him picking up the paddle and saying nothing started upstairs carrying Canada under his arm. Seeing as dinner was apparently finished, the boy became frightened. He was being carried up to his room, and was not being let down. He knew he should have swallowed the yucky dinner. He struggled to get free, and cried out.

"Papa...please, let me down...I want to walk. Let me down please Papa." He had noticed in the corner of his eye that France had grabbed the paddle in his hand. Struggling, a slew of French words came out of the boys mouth, some gibberish, and some that actually made sense. He started to cry, and kick his legs. "_Ce n'est pas juste_ Papa! _Ce n'est pas juste!_" France said nothing and continued up the grand staircase keeping him firmly under his arm until they reached the bedroom.

"I tried to be nice, I tried to give 'ou a chance but you spat that chance out in your cocoa cup, and now you are really going to get it." He opened the door to Canada's bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and putting him over his lap took his little shorts and knickers all the way off.

Breaking into hysterics, the boy started to kick his legs now that he was over France's knee once again. Though he most likely would not have a problem falling asleep, the child was very upset with himself, and most importantly his Papa. He did not like that he was made to eat disgusting pate'. It was something that a cat would eat. He shuddered, and whined as he held his father's legs, and felt the breeze through the window as it grazed his bare backside.

"No Papa...nooooooo, I DON'T LIKE _PATE'_. You can't spank me! Its not fair, I don't like it...I could have died. It was soooo gross...*sniff* if I swallowed it, it could have been poison. Pleeeeeeeeeease don't spank me again Papa!"

"Mattie you 'ave behaved very very badly and it 'zeems 'zat you think since I 'ave been gone you can just do as you please. 'Zat is not how things work, I gave you a chance but you spat it at me, and now _Mon Petit_ you are going to be punished for that."

Keeping a firm hold on the squirming kicking child France setting the small paddle aside decided to start with a hand spanking first, and if he needed to use the paddle again he would. He raised his hand and started to pepper the wiggling bottom with many firm stinging swats.

"Ow ow...ouchhhhh!" Yelled the little nation, and Matthew's eyes opened wide and as the first smack fell on his already sore behind, he just burst into tears.

His Papa was not being very fair. He only wanted to have something else for dinner, and had the large nation just listened, this would not be happening. The boy kicked his legs back and fourth, trying very hard to get away. If he had managed then he would run away and live with a nicer nation, as his Papa was not being nice.

"Papa...I am sorry, _Desole, Desole_...let me down. I will be a good boy. Please Papa?"

"_Non Non Non_, you have been very very naughty. I want you to grow to be a good strong country but if you are a brat about food then you will not grow up at all! You have disappointed your Papa Mattie. Next time when we sit to eat I expect you to eat what is on your plate like a well behaved nation of France." The elder country lectured and continued smacking the wiggling bottom, he was not going to stop this time until he was certain that Mattie would not be doing this again.

"I don't want to grow up to be a big nation...*sniff, sniff* if I have to eat _pate'_. I DON'T LIKE it...I *sniff* I wanna get down." The child continued to howl, and his little howls were heard down the stairs from the maids. Yvette and Ezme were listening by the stairwell shaking their heads. They wouldn't dare step in between France and his little boy.

"You will learn to like _pate'_ and everything that 'iz served in this 'ouse unless you want a spanking like this EVERY NIGHT until you are grown!" France stopped spanking with his hand for a moment and looked at the very pink bottom." He sighed, and thought about the paddle, but shook his head. He just couldn't, and continued with his hand. "Now then this is for spitting the _pate'_ in your cup instead of eating it like a good little boy." He gave the boy five more swats, in which the child jolted again.

Canada listened to his father's angry voice and squinting his eyes because of the burning tears, he screamed out, crying, and held his head down.

"Owwwww, ouchie...ooooooooooh Papa!" He COULD NOT believe he would still have to eat the _pate'_, and if he didn't he would endure this painful punishment every night. This was not something he wanted, and he would have to find a way around it. With his bottom on fire, and gripping the man tightly, he rubbed his eyes of the tears, but it was no use, as more and more fell. "I don't like you Papa, I don't...*sniff* like you. Wahhhhhh...stop please."

"I am 'zorry you feel that way _Mon Petit_, I do not 'ave many rules in my 'ouse but 'zis is one of them." He finished off with the smacks. The rosy cheeks in front of him were very warm. This was harder for France than he was letting on, but he cared too much about his little one to see him turn into what he saw little America be, he had seen the tantrums thrown and the pickiness and only eating what he liked and England allowed it. America was going to grown up into a fat lazy country with no taste for real cuisine and he did not want little Mattie to turn out that way.

"Nooooooo, wahhhhh, Papa...*sniff*, Papa..." The boy's bottom was numb. He could not even see because his eyes were blurry from the tears, and the words coming out were nothing but sobs now. He didn't even care at this point, he just wanted to be done. "I promise I will be good Papa, *sniff* I will...*sniff* wahhhhh I will eat pate'...even though its yucky, owwwww..." He choked on his tears, and went to put back a hand to feel his bottom.

That had been what France had been waiting to hear, he saw the boy reach back and he patted Mathews back letting him sniffle and cry it out. The child rubbed at his sore bottom, and sobbed.

"Zats what I wanted to 'ear Mattie, I know you do not like it, but you must learn to eat it. I am not cruel, you do not 'ave to finish your plate, but you must start learning to eat what 'iz before you without throwing a fit and being so rude as to ask for something else, I will not allow that."

France then pulled Mathew up from his lap and into a hug and rocked him a little back and forth to sooth him. The boy did not respond to his father, he just sat in the man's lap and sobbed extremely hard. He rubbed his eyes, and whined slightly. Being in the man's arms was comforting, but he did not want to be held, his backside was in too much pain, and all he wanted to do was be let down. He looked up with tears streaming down his face, and swallowing hard on the lumps in his throat.

"Papa...Papa, I want to get down Papa..."

"_Oui_, it is bed time now. See how you spent all your time fussing and Papa had to spank you? Please promise you will be a good boy now?" He said still holding the boy, preparing to put him down.

The boy did not look the nation right in the eyes, but nodded his head many times, and with his gaze to the ground. He put his hands to his eyes, and continued rubbing, and sniffing loudly. He had been naughty, and perhaps the morning would be a better time for him. This was good enough for France and he set the boy down on his feet.

"Now 'zen start getting yourself ready for bed _Mon Petit_, I will be up later to tuck you in." Looking back at France with a pout on his face, and his eyes glassy from the tears, he sniffed again, and rubbed his backside furiously.

"_Oui_ Papa..." He just gave the man a vacant smile, and ran to his dresser drawer, opening it to see about getting a nightshirt. When he had some trouble, he looked back at the nation..."Papa...*sniff* Papa, I want Yvette..." France was already turning toward the door and nodded to the little one and smiled.

"Of course little one." He knew he was quite attached to Yvette and walked out the door to call her. He was sure she was in earshot "Yvette?"


	5. Tender Goodnights

The boy slightly relieved, and waited with one hand planted firmly on his backside, and the other pulling on his hair. He watched as his father walked out of the room, and called to his favorite maid. Hearing her Master's call, Yvette who was standing down by the foot of the stair case with Ezme, suddenly tensed up, and rushed up the stairs. She made she her hair looked alright, and responded.

"Yes, yes _Monsieur_ France, I am coming..." She arrived at the top of the stairs and headed to the boy's room, but met France in the hall. "Yes, yes my Lord?" Yvette was a pretty thing, but of course France only hired maids that were pretty, it was his standard. She had seemed to get over the fact that France was not around for the boy, and sensed something different.

"Yvette I believe young Mattie would appreciate your feminine comfort" He said this with a smile and brushed a finger over her cheek and let it drag to her chin. "I do not mind if you spoil him, 'zo long as he 'iz not rude understood?"

Shivering slightly as the handsome nation's touch, and blushing slightly, Yvette bit her lip down, and nodded to France. She wanted so badly to grab his finger, and trace it down to her chest, but would not dare. It was not uncommon for the maids to indulge in pleasures with the Master of the house. France appreciated everyone of his maids. She simply nodded and said in a very light voice.

"Yes...Master France...um...yes...I will make sure he is comforted. And I will...*sigh* alert you on if he is rude." She gazed into his eyes, but needed to snap out of it.

"_Bon, Bon_." France looked at her giving her his most polished of smiles, it was tempting, oh so very tempting. But no not tonight, he has business. Maybe some other time then. "Let me know when 'e is ready for me to tuck 'im in. I will be in my study." He said the last part smoothly almost seductively. She smiled, and held back a tiny little giggle, and then nodded her head.

"_Oui...Oui Monsieur_ I will let you know." She turned from the nation and hurried into the room. When she walked in, Matthew was just standing there, still sobbing, and when he saw Yvette come into the room, he held his hands up wanting to be held.

"'Vette, 'Vette...*sniff* Papa, Papa spanked me...he spanked me 'Vette...promise me you won't leave me again. I don't like Papa right now...ooooouch Yvette, my bottom hurts...please...please make it go away!" Yvette lifted the little boy into her arms, and hushed him quietly.

"Hush now _Mathieu_, your Papa warned you...and my love...you were naughty...and..." The boy cried louder, and put his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, and hushed him. His little whines continued.

"Papa doesn't like me Yvette...and...*sniff* he said he'd spank me again if I didn't eat pate'. Its not fair...I don't like it." The child cried, and the maid just had to calm him down.

France had made his way downstairs to his study but not before pouring himself a glass of wine, he needed it after having to be so harsh with the child, and on his very first day back in the manor, he sighed heavily and sipped, he had hoped that being extra harsh would make it so the boy would be afraid to act up again, and thus this would be the last time he would have to thrash him so. Still holding the boy in an embrace, she calmed him, and kissed his little forehead. He was beginning to wear down from the spanking, and thus stopped crying. Once that was finished, Yvette looked to the boy in the eyes.

"There now little one...Papa likes you very much, in fact, he loves you unconditionally. You are his world, you should hear the way he talks about you _L'amour_. Now then..." She knelt down, and let the boy down. "Let's get a night shirt on you, so that you can go to bed like a good little boy, and no more being naughty." She walked to the dresser, and pulled out a white night shirt with lace. Matthew watched, and sniffed.

"I am not naughty 'Vette...Papa said I was being like Alfred...I AM NOT like him." Yvette smiled, and put the shirt on, pulling it down, and having it just fall right over his bottom.

"I know little one...come now, bedtime." She reached for him in her arms, and walked over to the bed, setting him down gently. The boy's backside hit the mattress and he yelped slightly, and as he was settling, he cried out.

"Oh no...Kumajirou, where is he?" The boy's beloved stuffed polar bear was not on his bed. Getting up, Yvette looked around the room. She saw that it wasn't there, and looked worried.

"I will have to look...oooh.." She suddenly remembered it was down in France's study, where the boy had been thinking his Papa was home early. "I will go get it, stay there and be a good boy." She rushed down the steps, and knocked on the nation's door. Francis was relaxed now, and slightly blushing from his wine when he heard the knock, he was lounging on his leather Corinthian leather couch the top part of his white shirt opened showing his chest.

"_Oui_, enter!" He called out in a sing song voice." Yvette heard the motion for her to go in. As she entered she gasped and slightly blushed. The nation was sitting down, with a little rouge on his face from the apparent wine he was drinking. She timidly entered and stood looking into his eyes. As much as she wanted something to happen, the little boy was waiting upset, crying over his lost friend.

"Um...my lord...I am terribly sorry...but...you wanted me to come down to let you know when little _Mathieu_ was tucked in...and well...he is hysterical right now because...Kumajirou is missing...and well..." She stopped and looked around, seeing the bear on the floor. "There...he is right there. He surly won't go to bed unless he has it."

"Oh _Oui, Oui, Oui_! I will take it up to 'im _Mon Cheri_.. He was only slightly tipsy enough to put him in a good mood and picked up the bear and strode over to the maid leaning closer to her smiling, putting a finger to her lips gently. "I will tuck 'ze little one in and give 'im 'is bear...why don't you go prepare my bed chambers...I am tired from all 'ze meetings and wish to go to bed early."

"Ahh...um..." Yvette grabbed at her maid's skirt, and seemed slightly flustered. She quickly nodded, and moaned slightly at the French man's touch. Curtsying to him, she spoke up. "_Oui_, yes Monsieur, I will go and tend to your chamber right away." She quickly hurried out of the room, and headed back up the stairs.

The bedroom was on the opposite end of the hall, down from Matthew's. She looked back, and could hear sobs, but did not want to upset France, so she went down. Meanwhile Matthew stayed in his bed, like he was told. He was so worried about his bear, and held his hands to his eyes, and cried. France smiled watching her leave and taking up the white teddy bear he went back up stairs, he could hear Matthew crying before he got there and felt a pinch of guilt, he entered the room holding up the stuffed bear.

"Look what Papa found in 'is study getting into my best wine?" France said smiling and went over to the bed to hand the bear to the child. Matthew saw the door open, and slightly hiccupped and got over enjoyed because he thought it was Yvette, but when he saw his father stroll in with his bear, he held the covers to his face, and burst into bigger sobs.

"Nooooo...no Papa...I...*sniff* I want Yvette...why...why isn't she here? You're...you're going to spank me again..." France sighed, now he really did feel guilty, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Non, Non_ I am not going to spank you. I told you I would tuck you in, and I even brought your bear." He held it up, making it slightly dance for the child and with a look of compassion on his face. "Oh _Mon Petit_, Papa is sorry for spanking you, but I 'ad to...I don't want you to grow up to be Alfred...you understand little one?"

The boy who did not move from his spot, and still holding the blankets up, nodded his head, while tears now streamed down his face. He then did something that he hadn't done since he was very little, and put his pinkie in his mouth, sucking on it. He tried hard to look at his father and shook his head at the question.

"_Oui...Oui_ Papa...um...can I have my bear?" He reached out for it, still not ready to fully make eye contact. France sighed a little seeing him revert a little in front of his eyes. The nation really, really had felt bad now about the harsh punishment.

"_Oui_ of course, _Mon Amour_." He handed him the bear and looked at his boy lovingly. "Eh Mattie you love your bear a lot do you not?"

The boy looked up, and being hesitant, he took the bear from France's hands, and then held it tightly to his chest. He had missed his friend, and was upset because the bear would have been there for him. He gulped and while the tears had ceased, he looked up, blinking fast, responding to the question.

"Mmm...yes...yes Papa...I love my bear a lot..." The child hesitated in his responses. He just wanted Yvette, and talking to the elder nation, he was not ready to converse. France nodded his head in agreement.

"_Oui_ you do, and your bear behaves 'imself very well doesn't he..." France continued...hoping that he could somehow get the boy to understand why he had to spank him by using his bear as an analogy. Lowering his blankets and staring at the man, he seemed to hear the calm voice, and nodded.

"My bear is very good Papa...and...*sniff*..." He looked around the room, hoping the maid would come back in. "I...I want to go to sleep Papa...I am tired..."

"_Oui_ that's good and you will little one." France said continuing his little speech. "But what if 'ze little bear of yours decided to behave naughty? What if it started to behave 'zo naughty that it was difficult to be around 'im? What do you think you would do Mattie?" The boy lowered his bear now, and took his finger out of his mouth. He looked up at France, and then back at his bear. He huffed, and then responded.

"Then...then I would be mad at my bear...and...and I would spank him Papa..." He held the boy upside down, and pointed his the stuffed animals behind. "I would spank him on his bottom Papa!" France smiled and nodded his head.

"Very good Mattie, 'zat 'iz exactly what you should do, because you know that by spanking 'ze bear you were teaching him not to behave badly. You are very smart Mattie." He smiled nodding his head.

Slightly smiling, the boy threw aside his bear, and climbed out of the blankets, he stumbled as he hurried towards his father. Sobbing some more now, as he reached France, he collapsed in his arms, and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled closer, and cried out.

"_Je t'aime_ Papa, _Je t'aime_. Ummm…mmmm…" He was hugging the nation so firmly, that France had to loosen the grip a little, but even so, embraced the boy knowing he fully understood now and hugged him as tight as ever kissing the top of his head.

"_Je t'aime Mon Petit_ Matthew, but please always know 'ow much your Papa loves you, the same way you love your bear."

The boy listened to the nation, and it was fading in and out as he was very tired. He nuzzled into the man's chest, and embraced him tightly. He then pulled away, and asked a very surprising question, and hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Papa...do I have to eat pate' again? I really don't like it...its like...um...its like _Monsieur_ England making you his food."

The boy looked up sniffing slightly, hoping he would not get spanked. Francis stared at the boy...and put a hand to his face, just as he was thinking the kid got it...there it was. He sighed, he didn't even want to start talking about this again.

"Mattie, we will discuss 'diz tomorrow, I think now you need to go to sleep." He decided firmly, he had a bad feeling that the child was going to continue to press this issue and Francis wasn't sure who was going to win this battle.

The boy nodded his head down...and then seeing as this conversation was over, he mumbled...and released himself from his father's arms. He sulked and crawled over to his pillow, and without looking at the larger nation, flopped his head down, pulled his covers over him, and gripped his bear tightly. If his father was not going to agree, then he would just go to sleep.

"FINE PAPA...goodnight!" The child closed his eyes firmly. There was nothing left for him to do, the child was overly tired and could not be reasoned with, so he stood up and gave the sheets a pat.

"Goodnight Matthew" He said and turned down the lights and started to leave the room.

Matthew did not respond, he was now a little peeved at his father. He stayed with his back turned, and felt the small pat France gave him, and rolling his head aside, he quickly fell into a slumber. Meanwhile back in France's chambers, Yvette was making sure the finest satin linens adorned the bed, and the large white down comforter, with purple ribbons accented the bed. She sighed, seeing as the bed was so beautiful. Strolling over to the place where France lay his head, she bent over, exposing her petite and perfect shaped backside to the doorway, as she fluffed the pillow.

France couldn't have walked in at a better time, he wanted something to relax him and take his mind off of his troublesome little country and smirked sneaking up behind Yvette and have her bottom a hearty smack. Feeling the sharp and well placed smack to her derriere, Yvette gasped slightly, and turned around, only to face France and his devilish smirk. She rubbed at the spot, and turned to face him...slowly putting a hand up to his face, and holding his cheek in her grasp. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke to him, slightly stammering.

"Um...uh..._Monsieur_ France...is...is little _Mathieu_ asleep yet?"

"_Oui_ he is." He said with a devilish grin and put a hand around her small waist. "Are you being a naughty little maid now? Hoh hoh hoh!"

France's hand grazed Yvette's waist and she moaned slightly, but backed away. She wanted this more than ever, and it wasn't her first time, as sometimes when France was feeling very aroused, it was either her, Ezme, or one of the other maids that he would have a night cap with. She liked to think that perhaps she was a favorite, as she was beautiful, blond haired with deep blue eyes, much like himself, and a gorgeous vivacious body. But for some reason, she could not stop thinking about the child. Sighing, she put him aside, and answered her Master.

"Um..._Oui Monsieur_ France...I have been a very naughty, naughty _Fille_. Mmmmm...won't you do something about it? She turned around, and bent over rubbing her backside against him. "Please _Maître_!"

"Oh hoh hoh. _Mon Cheri_". 'Ow can I resist to punish 'ze naughty little maid like you? I am your Master after all and I 'ave been gone a long time. Did you miss me while I was away? Tell me how much you missed your _Maître_."

Yvette simply melted when France would laugh. She looked over her shoulder, and giggled slightly. Nodding her head, she then turned around, and unbuttoned her blouse, having her large breasts fall out. Putting a finger to her mouth, she cocked her head to the side, and crinkled up her nose.

"Oh lookie here...look what happened _Monsieur_..."

France looked on her two perfect breasts and felt the sudden urge to ravage his pretty little maid and grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed pinning her wrist to the bed. France was always a little rougher than he should be, though he had moments of tenderness...but it had been so long, and his body was aching for this. he leaned down and flicked his tongue at the very tip of her nipple and then slowly drug his tongue over her breast starting from the bottom up. Trying to contain her moans, as soon as his tongue hit her chest, she grabbed at the bed covers behind her, and pulled at them with her nails. She had to bite down on something, but she couldn't because she was in such ecstasy. Looking down at him, she released the comforter, and ran her fingers through France's hair, and directed her head from her chest, to her stomach, biting back, and scrunching up her toes, making them curl.

There was nothing France loved more than a wiggling maid under him, he pressed himself against her harder and lapped at her smooth soft skin, breathing in her light female scent.

"Oh 'zeems you 'ave missed me so very much, you are hungry for me no?" He smiled and went lower on her letting his tongue lap at her most genteel places.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...Mmm,,,,Oh _Monsieur_, _Oui, Oui_, I missed you very much...ooooh..." She drew her hands to her own chest, and began massaging them, becoming very aroused. She looked down, and squinted her eyes. "Lower...lower _Maître_!" France stopped for a moment then ran his hand up to the maid's breast and gave it a firm pinch.

""Ze _Maître_ will decide when to go lower on you." He raised an eyebrow, and grinned hungrily. "Do not forget who is in charge of 'ze pleasure, and 'ze pain." He said the last part lower and then tweaked her nipple slightly harder.

Yvette screamed out loud, and then held her hand to her mouth, as she did not want to wake up Matthew, or have any of the other house staff suddenly realize what was going on, even though the whole mansion suspected things. Feeling the Frenchmen's fingers grazing and pinching her nipple, she surpassed another moan. With a tear in her eye, she shook her head at the nation.

"_Oui, Oui Maître_!" Yvette shouted, and tried to compose herself, but it was just too pleasurable. France liked to hear that, his mix of hearing the squeals of pain and pleasure only excited him more, he with one hand unbuttoned the front of his pants and pushed himself closer to Yvette.

"Now now...do you want everyone to 'ear what I am doing to you _Mon Cheri_? 'Diz next part may get a bit rough, are you sure you really want me?" Looking into his blue eyes, she bit back her lip and nodded furiously.

"_Oui, Oui, Maître, S'il vous plaît me prendre_!" She whispered softly to him, the same sentence over and over. And she held up her hands, going for his hair, wanting to run her fingers through them. " _Monsieur être rude_ with me..."

"_Oui_, 'ow can I not oblige the lady?" He smirked and then positioning himself over her, he found her tender opening and pushed his way inside with force, and vigor, letting out a moan as he did, he was so hard from her screams that he was more than ready himself.

Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she did not have a chance to fully grasp the feeling, and leaned into his neck, screaming a muffled moan. She then pressed her lips, and began to suck, giving little kisses now and then, but still, tasting his neck. Feeling him inside her, she then wrapped her legs around his back to get a deeper feeling. As his motions were now directed to pleasing her.

"Ahhhhh...ooooh, nghhhh...Oh _Monsieur_ France, oh you are sooo...sooo _Magnifiques_!"

"_Oui_ my ripe little cherry." He grinned and started to thrust her in a rhythm, slow at first but then going faster. She was one of his favorites and she was so tight inside always. France could take it rougher with her, than the other maids, and she seemed to enjoy it this way. He groaned as he could feel it deeper inside of her and her sweet kisses all over.

"Ahhh, ahhh...ooooh mon amour...you...ahhhh..." She had not known she called him love, but it was all in the moment and had felt so good.

She held on tight, and with her breasts bouncing oh so delightfully, she began to squeeze from the inside, making him moan. As she tightened, it created a frictional feeling. She leaned her head back, and was now seeing bright flashes of white, and stars, as the deeper he thrusted, the more times he hit that spot. All the while the two adults were in carnal pleasures, little Matthew woke up, frightened from a dream. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around his bed, in the dark, and noticed his bear missing. He suddenly got scared, and tilted his head back and started screaming.

France was just about to release when he heard the scream...he lurched forward his heart racing.

"_Pourquoi_?" Adrenaline rushing as he realized it was Mattie and was suddenly at a loss of what he was to do. He gazed at his maid with an exasperated look of panic on his face.

Glaring at the door, and holding tightly to the Frenchman, Yvette clenched through her teeth, and with him still inside her, she looked to his face, and with a gentle touch, putting her hand up, she stroked his cheek.

"_Maître, S'il vous plaît_, finish? Um..." She blushed, because she knew that if anything was wrong with little Matthew, France would go berserk. She huffed, and flopped her arms in back of her, and raised an eyebrow. "Do what you have to do _Mon Cheri_..."

France looked at Yvette and smiled and kissed her fully on the lips pulling out of her.

"'Zome other time then my pet" He said softly then getting up adjusting his pants he went to see what was wrong with Mattie and it had better be good.


	6. Bath and Breakfast

Yvette embraced France's lips, and as he got off her, she watched him change his clothing. Seeing as he signed off on her, saying another time, she huffed and stood up from the bed, adjusting her clothing. She watched him leave, and shook her head. Matthew scrambled around his bed. He could not find his bear. Perhaps someone stole it, or maybe kidnapped it. It was very dark in the room, and sometimes Yvette would light a lantern for the boy to fall asleep to, but for some reason she was in a hurry to leave tonight. He beat his little fists on the bed, and looked towards the door.

"Yvette? YVETTE?...UM...Papa? PAPA! _Où êtes-vous_? France opened the door to Mattie's room flooding it with the hallway light. Looking to see the door open wide, Matthew's eyes widened, and then...he frowned. It was his Papa. He thought it would have been Yvette.

"_Mon Petit_ what 'iz wrong? You 'zound as if you were being ..." He paused to watch his language around the child. "Attacked, hmmm tell Papa what 'iz wrong. Was 'zit a nightmare?" He went to his bedside to comfort the child. Since the little nation made the call for both of them, he might as well find solace in the man whom he dearly loved.

"Um...Papa... Kumajirou...he's missing! He's gone Papa, someone came into my room and stole him, or kidnappers. *gasp* Papa, please find him, I can't sleep without him...and...*sniff* I heard ghosts...there was so kind of screaming...it was in the house...oh Papa!" France's eyes widened, and he blushed and coughed.

"You must 'ave been 'earing things little one." France then looked around to find the cursed bear, he went down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed sure enough it had fallen and was stuck between the wall and the bed. He reached and pulled it free. "Ah 'ere 'iz 'ze naughty thing...naughty thing indeed causing all this trouble!" The boy reached out for the bear, and then looking at his Papa, he looked confused.

"But...but the ghost was so loud Papa...and...*sniff* he would have come in my room and hurt me...I...I want to go to sleep in your bed Papa...I don't want to be alone. _S'il vous plaît_ Papa? _S'il vous plaît_?"

"Ehhh...ehhh, _Oui_...of course you can!" France hesitated at first but he could not deny that pitiful look on Canada's face. And that face that France had been so strict with. He smiled and picked him up and hoped that Yvette had made herself decent and or was gone from the room.

Yvette walked down the steps, eyeing the little boy's room, with the door slightly ajar. She heard voices, and could only assume France was talking to his son, so she quietly descended down the steps and walked down towards the servants chambers, to sleep alone...and in her own bed. She was slightly, if not very pissed off. Matthew looked up at his father, and stood up, jumping for joy. As his father grabbed him up in his arms, the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and nuzzled him close. The two walked, and in the faint light, Matthew noticed something on the man's neck.

"Papa? I think the ghost bit you...you have a bite on your neck...Oh no! He was in your room!"

"Ehh? _Non Non_. Don't be silly, that was…er... a bee. There was 'ze bee! _Oui_ in my study, and it bit me _Oui_.…'zat 'iz it!" He hurriedly started out of Mattie's room, and paused before his room peaking in for a moment then seeing the coast was clear entered.

Canada looked around while in his Papa's arms. He didn't know why the older nation was halting. He just wanted to get in the big bed, and snuggle with the nation. But the question that he was still concerned about was the bee sting. France seemed to shrug it off, and the boy was concerned because maybe there were still a couple of the bee bugs around.

"Papa, Papa...your bug bite looks bad. What if a bee bites me Papa? I don't like bees...they sting, it hurts...please Papa, make sure there are none!" France sighed and smiled and patted his head.

"Trust your Papa, you're too little for a bee like that to bother you." He winked. "Now then lets get you 'zettled in and back to sleep." France started to put him in the bed. Not wanting to argue because of his earlier misbehavior, he just bit back his lip, and nodded.

"_Oui_ Papa...okay..." He looked around the room. There was a certain ambiance about it. Something that always fascinated him because France's room was fantastic. When the nation was away, the boy would sometimes snoop, but he would not let it be known. "Papa...I want a drink of water before I sleep!"

France sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he then looked over at the far dresser and saw a bottle of wine and went over and poured a small amount, this way it would insure the kid stayed asleep all through the night, he returned and held it to Mathews lips.

"Here have a sip of this _Mon Petit_."

Canada watched his father pour some of the familiar liquid into a glass. He held out his hands and took the glass while staying in the nation's arms. Holding the glass with both hands, he took the edge of the glass and sipped from it slowly. Once the liquid hit his mouth, his eyes widened, and he managed to get most of the wine in his mouth, but not before suddenly choking from the bitter taste, and he then dropped the glass having it shatter on the floor. He suddenly gasped and cried out.

"Papa! Ewwwww! Oh Papa, I am sorry...it was...yucky! That wasn't water Papa!" He rubbed at his eyes, and looked down at the mess he made, and then got worried. "Papa, I am sorry, m'sorry, please don't spank me!" France chuckled wearily.

"_Non, Non_.…'iz not your fault. I should 'ave warned you, but really Mattie, you must not react 'zo strongly to 'zings you do not like, it makes a mess." Still holding the child he rang for one of the servants to come clean the mess. "Did you at least get 'zome of it get down you?" He hoped wanting the little imp to go to sleep already. Sniffing loudly and rubbing his eyes, the boy nodded at his father, and hiccupped.

"_Oui_...it...*hic* I did drink it." He felt something slightly different, and suddenly a warm feeling gushed throughout his little body. Yawning loudly, the boy's eyes drooped. "Papa...bed...bed _S'il vous plaît_." He wiggled a little, wanting to get down so he could run to the bed. "I want to be a bird, I want to fly into the bed Papa!"

It seemed the wine was having an effect and France smiled but still held onto the little one, he didn't want him to take a tumble and fall and carried him back over to the bed.

"Then fly to dream land little one." He smiled and tossed Matthew into the bed landing him directly onto a pillow and went over to tuck him in. Giggling like mad, the boy was sleepy, but at the same time he was feeling slightly giddy.

"Yay Papa...I...big bed, mmmm..." The child nuzzled into the pillow and started to sing. "_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines...Sonnez_...Eh...Ding..." The boy was slowly nodding off, and soon zonked out. He was out cold, snoring away. Nothing could wake this child.

France couldn't help but stroke his little blond head and leaned down a kissed his forehead gently tucking the blankets around him then went over to pour his own self a drink while the maid came in and cleaned up the broken glass, he would have to get rest himself, he had a feeling that spending more time at home with Matthew was going to take much more energy than usual. Ezme had come in to clean, as Yvette was in her quarters sleeping. She leaned down, and swept up the glass, looking at the nation with a little smiling forming on her face. She spoke with a whisper.

"_Monsieur_ France...Yvette said goodnight, and I am headed to my room...unless...unless _Maître_ wants a night cap?" She said this with a slight boldness, as the little one was in bed, but he seemed to be passed out. France flashed her his usual charm and strode to her and slid a hand around her waist just to feel it and give one of her cheeks a squeeze.

"If only I could, but...I best not, I have my hands full enough." He said with a low whisper, he really enjoyed flirting with all the maids, that was why he employed only the most beautiful, "But if you could 'elp to undress me, I would be most appreciative."

Blushing slightly, and feeling oh so lucky to be able to be with France for only a little while, Ezme giggled in her head. Yvette was down in her room pouting, and she was allowed to take off Master's pants.

"_Oui Maître_, whatever you want." She batted her eyes, and got down on her knees, slowly unbuttoning the nation's trousers, doing it slowly as she looked up into his eyes. She hummed a pretty little tune, and licked her lips. This was the second time that she would be pleasing him, and it made her very happy.

France let his head fall back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep slow heavy sigh, yes it felt so good to be fawned over so, and to have his pants removed by the delicate creature was a pleasure in itself, though he was trying to keep himself in check, he did not want to wake Mattie, though he was sure that the wine would keep him out, his own vital regions tightened. The timid maid did not say anything as she wanted to make it mysterious as all possible. She pulled down the pants, and then looking at the beautiful bulge in front of her face. Taking both hands, she reached to his undergarments, and they hit the floor in a silly little pile. Now before her was France and all his glory. Eyes glistening, her mouth watered, and giving him a wink, she leaned in and enclosed her mouth around him tightly.

This was indeed a sweet sweet surprise. He sucked in sharply and held back a whimper, though silenced himself, his own member throbbing and twitching in her most welcome mouth. He always liked Ezme, she seemed shy but she had had more to her than some of the others and a wicked tongue too that she was putting to good use, France flushed as his pleasure was building, trying to be silent was almost torture, but doing so seemed to increase the excitement of it all, he threw his head back and a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face. Sucking intensely, she knew she had to be careful and quiet. Not wanting to wake the wee little one because it would be disastrous, she took one of her hands, and began stroking while she bobbed her head back and fourth. She darted her tongue back and fourth, and held the balls with care. Licking the shaft, and keeping a steady gaze at his eyes. She moaned, and hummed gently. She reached her other hand around, and with a delicate finger, slid one inside Frances.

France had to slap one hand over his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure. He felt pleasure wave over him and he felt like putty in her capable hands. He would definitely give Ezme a raise at the end of the month and a bonus, he felt the heat building and the pleasure mounting in him, this was going to be a big one, he could feel it coming. Grinning as she continued to please him with her luscious lips, her eyes watered as she slightly choked, having him go further into her throat. She pulled away while whispering.

"_Maître, Maître_...give it to me now...give me your silky...ooooh I want it..." She went back to sucking, harder and harder. Her finger penetrating in and out of his backside.

With a plead like that France could hold back no longer even if he wanted to and thrust a few times them felt the hot explosion shoot out of him while he grunted low and trembled in pleasure. Ezme was good, oh she was good indeed, his eyes were closed and he held onto the moment as long as he could then gasped suddenly as he finished panting hard. Catching the sweet release into her mouth, Ezme pulled her finger out, and held France's waist with both hands. She sucked him clean, and dry. Backing away from him, she wiped her mouth, and stood up, slightly shaky from kneeling so long. Remembering what she had come in for, and that was to clean, she grabbed the broken glass in its container, and whispered in her seductive voice.

"I bid you _Bonne Nuit Maître_." She smiled and then waited until she had his permission to leave. Standing there, while she adjusted her skirt so it wasn't ruffled. It took France a moment to recover and he nodded to her once and smiled his face still flushed.

"_Oui Bonne Nuit_ Ezme, my sweet, until we can steal another moment!" He said and blew her a kiss and winked at her still slightly breathless. Ezme left and headed back down to her quarters. She would not alert Yvette. Changing out of her clothing, she got into bed, quite satisfied. The servants were all in bed, and morning would arrive soon enough.

Despite it all France slept well, and managed to wake up before Mattie, due to the wine consumed by the little one for sure. France quietly started to get dressed, he had very few things to do today and hoped to get to spend time with his little ward. Surly after yesterday the little one would be on his best behavior and France could enjoy himself bonding, as soon as he was dressed he started downstairs to check on a few things and called for one of the maids to tend to Mattie, as France really didn't like to do the dirty work himself. Ezme was tending to the linens by washing all the servants. She would make her way to the Master of the house, and the little Canada's bedroom to wash those sheets as well. As she worked, Yvette walked out from the room, and gave the maid a slight stare.

"And where were you last night hmm? I didn't hear you come to bed...mmm?" Ezme was slightly annoyed. It was none of the other maid's business. She was about to respond when France came down the steps. Yvette looked up and beamed, rushing to the nation.

"_Bonjour_ Monsieur France...how was your night? What can I do for you this beautiful morning?" She bowed to him, letting her hair fall down her shoulders, and she flaunted her breasts so he could see.

"Ah Yvette..._Oui_ it was very very well..." He looked over at Ezme and winked. "You 'ave an 'earty breakfast prepared then? I hunger for something..." He paused looking down at Yvette's bosoms and licked his lips. "With milk in it possibly." He grinned. "Oh and if 'zomeone will tend to little Mattie 'e should be waking soon." Ezme was about to respond, but Yvette stepped in.

"Ah, _Monsieur_, I have had chef prepare some delightful _Crepe Suzette_, a delicious poached eggs, and yes...milk and coffee, alongside with juice." She batted her eyes, and walked past the nation, rubbing against him slightly. "I will go and fetch little _Mathieu_." Not looking back, she smiled and knew that Ezme was slightly annoyed. Walking out of the kitchen, she headed up the steps. Canada awoke from his sleep, embracing his bear. He did not see his father, and became slightly worried.

"Papa? Papa...PAPA! Where are you?" The boy started to cry, and with that Yvette came in.

"Oh little one...don't cry, come here..." She walked over and sat on the bed.

France just loved the attention his maids gave him and thought it was a little early to be so frisky he couldn't help but enjoy the flirting, he then strolled into the dining room and sat and waved Ezme over.

"Can you make sure I get plenty of sugar..." He paused smiling "For my Café' Ezme?"

Ezme put down her laundered linens, and right at the moment the nation called to her, she blushed and walked into the dining room. She nodded furiously, and walked to the side table where Chef had laid out the entire meal.

"_Oui Monsieur_...I shall get you coffee...lots of sugar." She poured the cup, and then walked over to him, gently dipping, and handing him the cup. A voice clearing made the maid stand back up and turn around. It was the butler, France's right hand man. "Oh...good morning Marquis." He smiled and walked over to France's side.

"My lord...I do hope I am not interrupting, but have you any idea the day you have?" The man looked down, while holding a date book.

Back in France's room, little Canada grabbed onto Yvette with his tears subsided, and looked up.

"I want Papa!" Yvette smiled.

"_Oui_, lets get you a bath and dressed, and then we will see Papa." She lifted him up, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

France turned around. Marquis had always been there, and sadly butlers didn't come in female form, so he gave a sigh and looked at his trusted servant.

"Ah Marquis, Marquis...so early in 'zee morning for such business things. Come...at least let me 'ave my breakfast and my fun before you begin to droll on about whatever it is you have to droll on about." He waved his hand lazily in the air.

The butler turned up a slight nose. He was after all around when the nation was nothing more than a little boy. He was quite fond of the nation, but seeing France grow up from a boy, and being around his Papa. The nation had not changed. He was in his eyes, nothing more than a spoiled grown nation now, but never the less, he needed to comply.

"_Oui_ Mister France...I will come back in a little while...but we still need to talk." He walked away and headed towards the servants quarters to see what the other maids were up to. Meanwhile upstairs Yvette had taken Matthew to the lavish main washroom. The basin tub was filled with steamy water, and a mountain of bubbles. Undressing the child from his night shirt, she lifted the boy in and he smiled with joy.

"I love bubbles 'Vette. Papa..." The boy stopped and became slightly emotional. "Papa used to give me baths...why doesn't he anymore?" His eyes started to welt up. Yvette smiled, and washed his hair.

"He will again darling, your Papa is very busy." She scrubbed his back, and washed behind his ears. Once she was done, she took him out. Getting back to his room, she dressed him in baby blue tights, little white Capri pants, a matching white shirt with a large blue bow on the front, and a little matching blue beret. He looked very adorable. "Come little one, let's go see Papa!" He held her hand, and they walked down the steps, towards the dining room.

France was glad that he was able to talk Marquis out of bothering him before breakfast...it surly must not be that important, there has been of course times before where he was not so easily persuaded. France quickly put that out of his head and sipped his coffee as yes it was just the perfect sweetness and he heard steps coming toward the dining room. He was certain it was Mattie and was looking forward to sharing breakfast with him, it was one of his personal favorite meals of the day. The two arrived down on the landing of the stairs, and Yvette held out her hand. Canada took it, and as they walked into the dining room, the boy's eyes grew wide and he jumped for joy. Shaking his hand free of the maids, he quickly ran over to his Papa who was sipping his coffee. The boy, although he had just seen his father in the night, and everything that had happened, he was little, and it was a brand new day. There had been many breakfasts where France just wasn't there. This was a treat.

"Papa, Papa! You're here, for breakfast. Oh Papa!" The boy hastily climbed up the man's lap and hugged him hard.

"Oh Oh _Mon Petit_!" France had been surprised by how full of energy he was and had to put his coffee down quickly as not to spill. He hugged the boy and kissed his forehead. "Of course Papa, said he would be around much more now. Did you rest well last night, but of course you did, you were sleeping with Papa." He stood up still holding Canada and went to put him in his chair.

The boy giggled, and was anxious to start the meal so that once it was over he would get to spend time with the one man he truly admired. Everything that had happened in the previous day was washed away. He was placed in his seat and chimed loudly.

"_Oui_ Papa, I had a good rest, and and..." The boy suddenly stopped talking and looked slightly pale in the face. He held his hand to his head, and eyes filling with slight tears, he looked back up. Maybe it was too much excitement, but he was scared. "Owwwww...Papa...ouch, my...owie...Papa, my head has a hurt to it. Wahhhh Papa...its...its hurting." The child leaned back and proceeded to slightly pout. Yvette alarmed walked to the boy's side, and then looked at France.

"_Monsieur_...whatever could it be?" Yvette's eyes widened. She was always worried about the child's well being.

"Ehhh…" France blushed a slight bit, maybe the wine had been too much for him. He quickly poured him some juice and held it out to him. "Here drink, eat something I am sure 'zat you 're just very very 'ungry that is all. Please no more tears." The nation really did hate to see his little one upset and crying.

Sniffing back, he nodded to the nation and held out his small little hand. Taking the juice, he drank some, and then once he swallowed, he looked up at Yvette, and then chimed up. The juice seemed to be working.

"Yvette, Papa and I had a slumber party last night...but...but there were ghosts, and it was screaming, did you hear it? Papa saved me...and then he gave me yucky juice...I didn't like it." He went back to the juice and drank it all. "All done! S'il vous plaît can I have something to eat?" He smiled up at the maid, and then at his father. Yvette just cast a glance at Frances.

"Master France...really? Ghosts...and juice? Oh my..." She held in her laughter.

"Ehh _Oui Oui_...you best eat your breakfast now Mathieu, you 'ave a great big day ahead, and you want to be ready." France said taking his seat and napkin, started to spoon into his eggs, not really wanting to discuss anymore about last night, that had been such a close call and he wanted to maintain Mattie's innocence as long as he could. "Come _Mathieu_, you love Crepe Suzzets do you not?" The boy looked at Yvette, and then back over at his father. He heard the words crepes and suddenly nodded his head.

"_Oui,Oui_ Papa..._S'il vous plaît_! I want crepes...cause I didn't get any the other night. Yucky pate'! But yay, crepes, crepes, crepes!" The boy took his utensils and started to beat them down slightly on the table in joy.

"_Non Non_, remember your manners _Mathieu_...we respect food. Don't 'zay 'zumthing is yucky, but yes Crepes are what we are having. Eat them nicely and do not bang on the table, you want to grow up like naughty little Alfred? He bangs on the table too and is naughty." France reminded gently eating some of his egg. The boy looked straight at his father. Being compared to Alfred was not something he liked. He gasped and put the silverware down.

"Oh Papa..._Non_, I don't want to be like Alfred. I am a good boy...he is naughty!" He then took his fork, and cut into the crepe, but not in a way that was gentle. The boy was so famished, and so looking forward to the meal, that he suddenly set down the fork, and grabbed the crepe in his hands. Putting it in his mouth, Yvette saw this and walked over.

"_Non...Non Mathieu_.…'zat's not very gentlemanly...use your fork." Canada looked up at the maid, and swallowed a piece he was holding.

"But...but..."

"Watch your Papa _Mathieu_...and eat like this, you will enjoy it much better this way." He then gently cut the crepe with his knife and raised it to his mouth with a fork and ate with his mouth closed and swallowed. "It is easy _Oui_?...now show your papa the right way to eat crepes!" He said with much patience.

Canada cocked his head to the side. With much determination, he picked up the fork, and his knife and went to cut, but the utensils were not working for him, or as much as he wanted them to work.

"Okay...um...let me try it." He sliced through the crepe, and it worked with ease. Then picking up the fork again, he took a piece of went to put it in his mouth. It fell off the fork. Groaning, he then tried again, and that other piece as well fell to the floor. Getting upset, he set the fork and knife down. "Papa! Its not working! He sat back in his chair, and became slightly annoyed crossing his arms on his little chest. "I can't do it! I wanna eat with my hands!" He wanted to cry, but had to be strong.

"Here let me help you" France leaned over and using his fork and knife cut the crepe put it on the fork and then held it before his lips. "Now open your mouth for Papa!" he smiled feeding the child like this was really cute.

Canada suddenly got happy again. He would often feel like a smaller child again, not that four wasn't small, but when he was around others, he wanted to be served hand and foot. It was something that had happened as a result of France hiring many maids and caregivers, and nothing but the best for his little boy. Matthew opened his mouth and waited for the delightful treat.

"Make it sound like a choo choo train Papa!"

"Of course _Mon Petit_! Choo choo here comes the yummy train pulling into the station." France then gently pushed the fork full of food into Canada's mouth. "_Oui_ good boy see its not so hard."

Gobbling up the food that France had put in his mouth, the boy smiled. He swallowed and then looking at the elder nation, and then back at his plate, he took his fork, and stabbed the crepe hard enough that he was able to get it on the utensil. Then holding it to his mouth, he bite down, and was excited. He was so excited that he took another piece and another until his mouth was very full. Looking over at France he started talking.

"Look Papa...I can...mmmmh...I can eat all!" His mouth very full...his eyes suddenly widened, and he started to choke. A look of panic formed on the child's face.


	7. Little War Nation

France was proudly watching Mathieu until he saw him choke then in a panic he grabbed him and started to pound on his back vigorously.

"'Old on _Mathieu_ your Papa 'as got you!" Matthew felt a violent grab at his little body, and then being pat on the back. He had no choice but to cough up the food, and have it land on the floor. He wiggled free and stamped his feet slightly.

"Papa...Papa _Non_! I was eating my food...why did you do that?" The boy was suddenly angry because he had done everything he was supposed to. "Bad Papa! Making me waste food!" The boy shook his little finger at the larger nation. "Hmpph...now I have to eat silly eggs, and they don't taste half as good!" France was surprised at the reaction.

"_Mathieu_...you were choking!" He frowned at him. "You ate too fast, so you are the one at fault 'ere not me. Besides I am sure Yvette can bring you another crepe if you ask nicely." Sniffing slightly, the boy looked up at the nation, and then back at Yvette.

"Can I have my crepe with _le chocolat_? I want the biggest crepe ever...and I want strawberries...oooh and bananas!" He looked to Yvette, and in his most pleasing tone, as so he thought he asked, while snapping his fingers, something he had watched his father do. "Yvette...go get me some more crepes!" France sighed, the boy really had too much to learn.

"That will do." He nodded to Yvette and she nodded back to France, and then smiled at the boy.

"_Oui Monsieur_..." She then turned to little Matthew. "Little one...did I hear a please? Its naughty not to ask nicely..." Her eyes were so kind to Canada, and he blushed slightly.

His snapping of the fingers was something that when his Papa would be in his study, he would always do that to Marquis to get some more wine, or when he was talking to someone else. Matthew looked up.

"M' sorry Yvette...I wanted to be like my Papa...I am sorry..._S'il vous plaît_ some more crepes? _S'il vous plaît assez_?" He walked to her and tugged at her skirt with a large smile, then he turned to look at his Papa and smiled. Frances smile returned, the boy really was sweet and adorable.

"That 'iz my boy. You make your Papa proud. Now sit and let 'uz finish breakfast. I am sure we 'ave lots of things we want to do today, and you need to 'ave a full tummy to do so. This time just remember not to overstuff yourself _Oui_?" He sat down now that it seemed things had settled down again and he sipped his coffee. Canada jumped for joy and ran to his father's chair and leaned his head against the man's arm while he sat.

"Papa! _Oui_...I want to do a lot of fun things today!" The boy's eyes glistened with happiness. He then ran to his own chair, and pulled it out on his own, as one of the maids came running. He looked up and it happened to be Ezme. "_Non Merci_ Ezme...I can do it...I am this many years old. *holds four fingers up*, I am a big boy!" He struggled with the chair, and then he sat down. The maid smiled, cast a glance at France, blushing she then stood back, and stood awaiting any command. Just as Matthew was going to say something, the crepes arrived. Yvette brought them out on a large platter and set some in front of the boy, and France. "Yay! crepes, crepes, crepes!"

"_Oui Oui_...eat up _Mon Petit_, but not too fast." France lightly instructed and finished his coffee and stood up. "You finish eating Mattie, I have a tiny bit of business to do in 'ze study. You can meet me 'zere when you are done. Do not rush, we 'ave all day remember?" He smiled and started for the dining room door.

"_Oui_ Papa!" The boy ate his crepes, and watched as his father walked leaving him all alone. This was not uncommon because France was always busy.

As he ate, Marquis was walking through speaking in rapid French while yet another one of France's beautiful maids walked with him. Her name was Nadine. She had silky black hair that was fixed in two buns on top of her head. She listened and as the two spoke, Matthew got out of his chair, and walked behind them.

"Boo!" While Nadine jumped slightly, Marquis did not find this amusing. He was fond of the boy, but there was work to be done.

"_Non, Non_ Master Williams...we are busy, your Papa will be busy for a little while...go find something to do in the meantime." Marquis walked down to France's study, and the two engaged in conversation.

Canada looked at the man, and watched him walk away. He needed to find something to do...so why not sneak up on random house servants and scare them while he waited for his Papa?

France was half listening to Marquis ramble on about this and that. He really was not in the mood for this sort of thing, he was hoping to have more of a day off playing with Mattie. Though, he did know enough from his younger years that being a country meant he had to listen to boring things like this and decide things one way or another.

"So why don't we just strike! It 'az always worked in 'ze past" He said looking out the window just wanting to be done.

Matthew watched as all the grownups left. He knew that Yvette was in the kitchen cleaning, and that Ezme was helping. He also knew that Marquis had gone to see if France needed any assistance. Nadine followed after. This left the boy alone. He huffed slightly and then decided to go and explore. He walked away from the table, and felt that he needed his best friend. He ran up the steps and arrived at his bedroom. His stuffed white bear was nowhere to be found. Suddenly remembering that he slept in France's room, he ran there. The bear was on the floor.

"Naughty, naughty Kumajirou...come one, we need to explore." He spoke hastily to the bear, and it responded. Something only the child could hear.

_"I don't know Canada...you might get in trouble."_

"_Non_, I won't...Papa is busy. Let's go scare!" The boy ran out of the room. Back in the study, Marquis stood standing with France.

"My Lord...we can always strike. Though when and where is the question. Oh dammit, I forgot your café. Shall I go and get it?" France waved a hand around.

"_Non, Non_, I want to finish 'ere with you 'zo I can go about my day without 'aving to worry about petty little problems!" He said slightly miffed, today was not the day to be in meetings, he had enough of them to fill a lifetime. He wanted to relax with a cup of wine a maid in his lap and a happy Canada playing in the distance, that was all he ever wanted.

"_Oui Monsieur_ France." The butler nodded, and then looked over to Nadine, he eyed her as to have her go and get some more wine for France, as the two were deep in conversation.

She knew exactly what to do. She excused herself and walked out of the study, and towards the kitchen. Matthew had climbed down the stairs in stealth mode, and held his bear. He saw Nadine walk past him, but she did not see, as he made sure to hide. She was now his target. As she walked to the kitchen, she hummed. Arriving, Yvette was still cleaning, as was Ezme. Nadine went about her business and gathered up a decanter of France's most delicious red merlot and several glasses. She filled his, as he would expect it, and then balancing it on one hand, on a silver platter, she walked back down towards the study. Matthew seeing this, hid, and at the prime moment, it would be a good scare. He failed to even really notice the large tray. He hid by the wall before the study. There were voices, mainly his Papa. He held the bear, and growled slightly. Nadine walked, and then.

"**ARGHHHHHH! BOOOOOOO**!" Shouted the little nation.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK**!" Screamed Nadine as she tossed the silver tray in the air, and it came down, causing it to crash to the ground, spilling the wine on the floor, some getting on her outfit, and mostly some covering Matthew. Looking up, quite shocked, Nadine spoke.

"_Petit_ Matthew...ooooh, you scared me...look at my outfit! You naughty boy you..." She stopped talking as she heard the voices from the study stop. France heard the shriek and the crash and rushed to the door opening it and frowned.

"What 'iz 'dis? What a mess, and a perfectly good waste of my good wine? What 'appened 'ere?" He looked equally upset from the maid, and then to his Matthew.

Matthew's eyes widened as he saw his father standing looking at him. Nadine shook her head, and cleared her throat, slightly steamed that her delightful outfit that France hand picks for all the maids was now soaked with merlot. She turned to him.

"_Maître_...I was getting your wine, because its been busy, and thought you could use some. When walking down the hall, I was frightened by...by your little boy." Nadine had not been there long, so she did not know Canada very well. She looked at the boy, glaring, and then Matthew responded.

"I was only trying to protect her from Kumajirou! He was the one that was growling, not me!" France was slightly put out now.

"Well 'zen, clean up this mess Nadine, and after refreshing yourself bring me another bottle." He then looked at Mattie. ""Zees are not the sorts of games to be played inside Mattie. If you want to be rambunctious, then go outside, and don't scare 'ze maids. It causes trouble. Now scoot along I need to finish 'ere." He said without much patience at all. It was hard to be patient when good wine was wasted.

Nadine shook her head, and then with one last stare at the boy, she got down on her knees, and with spare cleaning clothes that were lined of the tray, she started to clean. This left Matthew looking up at his father.

"_Oui_ Papa..." The child did not say much, because with his father going back in the study, he still had free reign. He walked away from the maid, and ran down the hall. Upon his running, he was intercepted by Yvette.

"Why _Mathieu_, look at your state of clothing. What happened?" He giggled, and then responded as a matter of factly.

"I scared Nadine and um, she spilled wine. But Kumajirou did it." He smirked, and Yvette took his hand.

"Come little one, we will get you bathed and dressed. You have wine all over you." The look at Canada's face showed that he did not want to take a bath.

"_Non, Non_ Yvette...I don't want a bath. I have scare blood on me! Look, its red...and the bad bear will come back!" Yvette went to grab for the child, but sensing this, he quickly jet down the hall, looking for another scare victim.

France was now in a sour mood and slumped on the couch in the study crossing his arms waiting for Marquis to continue, he huffed a little and ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed.

"Can you 'urry this up Marquis? I 'aven't got all day you know" He said coming off short and brash. The butler looked up and down, opening up his planner, adjusting his glasses, and then clearing his throat. He looked to the nation, and slightly frowned at France's tone with him.

""My apologies my lord. It seems an attack is eminent. The gathering up as many men as you can get will ensure a devastating attack. I shall go ahead with some arraignments, but this does mean you will be gone for several days."

Marquis droned on, and watched his Master grow slightly annoyed. Meanwhile, Yvette had lost track of the boy, and went back to the kitchen. She was now tired, and annoyed, and semi worried for the boy, because he was getting himself into a lot of trouble. Matthew ran down the hall, and cut corners. He was giggling while still holding his bear. He arrived in the parlor. A very nicely decorated room. Settling in, he looked at all the things inside. He heard some voices from down the hall, and quickly hid. It was Ezme, and Benoit. They were carrying some crystal vases filled with red roses. Matthew spied, and felt they needed to be scared. Speaking quietly, he suddenly sprang out.

"The bear attacks again! **BOOOOOOO GRRRRRRR**!" Ezme holding one of the vases screamed and the crystal crashed to the ground, Benoit seeing the boy suddenly stand up and try to run, was quickly apprehended by the ear.

"Master Williams...look what you did!" Ezme walked over and had the servant let go.

"Little one...didn't you just trouble Nadine...and now...now us? Look around at your father's flowers and crystal!" The boy huffed, and wiggled free.

"**I DIDN'T DO IT**, the bear did!" He shouted, and then his face became a frown as Ezme grabbed the boy up under her arm and walked down to France's study.

"That's it little one. Your Papa is not going to be pleased." She arrived at the room, and rapped lightly on the door. France nodded and then heard more commotion and stood up fully irritated.

"_Sacre ble_!...what 'iz all 'dis? Can't I get through 'ze meeting without interruption!" He stormed to the door and opened it wide and yelled. "**WHAT**?"

The door opened with such might, that is slightly scared Ezme. She stood there, holding the unruly little Matthew under one arm. He was kicking, and very upset. He looked up at his father's eyes, and then groaned, trying to get free.

"Er...eeep...um…_Maître_ France. I am so sorry to interrupt and I know you are greatly busy but...but Master Williams, he is causing more harm than happy. He...he just broke all the crystal vases in the parlor...and..." Marquis listening broke out in a slight glare, and looked to the child.

"The...the crystal vases that I had just ordered special? Those were to be gifts...from the Master." He looked to the child, not meaning to be abrupt. "You...you...do you have any idea how expensive those were?" He clenched his teeth as Ezme nodded her head. Canada spoke up in hysterics as he was quite upset that no one was listening to him.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY**...The bear did it...I didn't do it!" France had clearly had enough and was at the end of his patience.

"Mattie what did I JUST tell you?" He paused and scoffed a little, not believing that he now had to deal with an extremely misbehaved little boy. "Everyone...out...OUT...I need to 'ave a word with Mattie 'ere in my study…ALONE!" He glared at the boy. This was not how he had wanted to spend his time with Mattie, but he had made such a mess of things and even after he had been warned too.

"But...but Papa...I didn't do it...Kumajirou did...he is very naughty!" The boy watched as all the staff nodded at France, and with grim faces, they all left the child and father nation alone.

Watching the door closed, Canada turned back to his father and with a semi smile, he perked up slightly.

"Papa...I was hunting...and you can't have evil bears scaring people. so when someone came down the hall, Kumajirou growled, but I protected them...I didn't do anything!" He stood with one foot kneading into the carpet. His little outfit still a mess because he hadn't wanted a bath, and ran away from Yvette.

"Mattie 'dis 'iz unacceptable! Look at you! You are a mess and your going around scaring servants and causing messes! I told you specifically to go outside! Mattie, 'dis 'iz no way for you to behave and I am disappointed in you." He said shaking his finger and him and frowning.

Matthew looked down at his appearance. He did not think he looked bad. In a way, it was sort of like war wounds. He seemed a little annoyed though that his father would be upset, when he should be proud.

"Its like blood Papa. You used to tell me about all the blood. Well...that's what it is! I want to be like you! Now...can I leave Papa? I have to go and protect others, and well haha I ran away from Yvette. She said I needed a bath. A war nation **DOES NOT BATHE**!" The boy pranced around the room, and then looking around the room, in excitement, he saw a bird land on the window sill, and he lunged after it, while holding the bear. "GRRRRRR..." Canada made the noise, and then giggled. "Haha...Kumajirou _Non, Non_!"

France couldn't believe the child wasn't even listening to him, he realized there was only one way to get him to understand, he rolled up one sleeve then stormed over to Canada and grabbed him up swiftly by the arm.

"Mattie you 'ave not listened to a word I said! I just told you 'zat you cannot play games like 'zat in 'ze house! Now you are going to be spanked for not listening and being so naughty!" He propped his foot up on a chair and pulled Matthew over his knee.

Gasping and dropping his bear to the floor, Matthew suddenly started to kick his legs. He hadn't even thought that this would upset the older nation. In his eyes, it was an adventure, something that he thought would have made his Papa proud.

"_Non, Non_, Papa..._Je suis désolé_! I was listening..._S'il vous plaît_ don't spank me...I'll be good." He grabbed at his father's leg, and eagerly tried to get down. "Papa, Papa...I..." He quickly knew he was in trouble, as some tears started to build up. "I wasn't naughty...wahhhhh...Kumajirou was...he did it, he DID IT!" Keeping a firm grip on the small boy France started to tug at his little Capries. "Ahh...no, please..._Non_ Papa...noooooon..." He wiggled so much, his little beret came off.

His eyes were starting to sting with the upcoming tears. His father was mad, and he knew he shouldn't have scarred everyone...even though his bear came up with the plan. He looked over to the stuffed animal who seemed to be grinning.

"You! You stupid bear...you evil _bâtard_!" The boy was so mad at his stuffed animal, he hadn't known what he was shouting out. Behind the study door, Marquis and Ezme, along with Yvette had come down the hall. Yvette held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear...Master Williams is being very naughty!" France twitched when he heard the small child use such an adult word and he promptly smacked his bottom hard with his hand.

"None of 'zat Mattie! Do you want me to wash your mouth out with 'zoap after this too?" He then smacked his bottom again with his hand over his pantied backside.

"Ugh, ooooow Papa..._Non, Non_...I don't want soap..." He felt the smacks to his little bottom, but sighed a little relief as it wasn't on his bare. While he cried out, he looked to the bear again. It seemed to have sat up. This of course not having France see, because imagination was key to the child.

_"My my Matthew...you have a bad mouth...perhaps Papa will have to do something."_ The bear laughed a little, and this caused Canada to cry, and respond back.

"You...you….I am not your friend!" The boy beat his little fists against his father's leg, only wanting to get down so he could punch his bear. "I am going to punch you Kumajirou!" France looked down to the stuffed animal while he gave the boy another slap.

"Well I 'zink your bear does indeed deserve a good spanking. You be 'zure to give him one once I am done with you." France said while raising his hand to spank the tiny bottom again.

France though strict as a Papa, still had enough imagination in him to speak on the child's level and play along with his childish games. France felt it was good to instruct that way too. He continued to smack Mattie's bottom till it was starting to show pink through his bloomers.

"OWWWW...owwww Papa, it's not fair...*sniff*." Matthew lay slumped over the nation's knee, and cried, literally sobbed. His bottom hurt so much, and he was still so mad. He didn't care, he was not going to quit. "I am going to spank you Kumajirou! Papa, put me down...please...I will be good...please, my bottom hurrrrrrrts!" He choked on his sobs, and could not help muttering other words...naughty little words.

"I will finish your spanking _Mon Petit_, but you must promise to listen to me and obey what I tell you. You make sure Kumajiro understands 'zat too!" He finished with one last swat then set the little boy down on his feet and pulled up his pants. He then stood up and waited to see what the little nation would do.

Matthew was set down, and as he felt his pants being pulled back up, he stood crying his eyes out, and then looking up, whilst the tears fell, he stamped his little feet.

"Papa! Papa...I didn't mean to be naughty, and...and..." He wailed out, and cried loudly, walking towards the nation, wrapping one arms around the nation's leg, while the other hand held on to his bottom, while he rubbed at it. "I wanted to be a war nation...and...Kumajirou got in the way...*sniff, sniff* Papa...my bottom hurts!" He cried into France's legs, and when he didn't find comfort, he backed away and held up both arms. "Papa...Papa, _desole'_...please, pick me up Papa!"

France could not resist and picked him up and held him in his arms and patted his back. The boy sobbed, and hushing him slightly, the nation responded.

"You are too little to be a war nation Mattie. You need to just be my little 'zweet country right now ok?" He kissed his forehead. "Papa hates to 'ave to spank you for being naughty, I would much rather us play together."

Rubbing his eyes, and sniffing loudly, the boy looked into his father's big blue eyes, and frowned. He leaned in and put his arms around the nation's neck, and nuzzled closer. He giggled slightly, among sniffing still.

"If I am a big nation Papa, then you can't spank me..." He rubbed at his eyes, and smiled coyly at the elder nation. France chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't 'zay your bottom is safe just because you are big. I know many big countries that still get spanked if 'zay are naughty." He smirked thinking of Arthur and how Hughes can still dish out a caning.

"Haha Papa...you're so silly..." Matthew smiled, and held his little hand, stroking the man's goatee, and then looked around the room. "Papa...were you having a big important meeting? Where did everyone go? Are you going to have another meeting and leave me...I don't want you to go away again Papa...I...I...don't" He started to get himself upset again, and burst into tears, leaning in closer. He could not stop the tears streaming down, its like they were turned on again.

"Shh shhh shhh..._Non Non_...it was not a big meeting. I am not going anywhere _Mon Petit_. Please calm down, please Papa hates to 'zee you cry..." He pat his back then sat down on the couch still holding him and then leaned and picked up his bear and snuggled it close to him.

Once France handed the bear to him, Canada suddenly got mad. He stayed sitting in his father's lap, but then brought the bear to him, and held him yelling at him.

"Kumajirou! You were a naughty, naughty bear...and Papa spanked me because you were bad...now I have to spank you!" The little nation held the stuffed toy over his lap, and began giving it slaps on its bear bottom. Matthew stayed angry, and then looked up. "Papa...Kumajirou was naughty...and...look...I am spanking him!" France tried not to grin and keep a mock serious look on his face.

"_Oui_ you are a very good Papa to Kumajiro. He was 'ze naughty bear. Make sure you 'ug him afterwards and tell him to not do it again." His little Mattie was too cute for words, and he was glad that the connection between spankings for naughtiness and being parental were strong between the two.

"_Oui_ Papa..." Matthew looked back at the bear, and gave the stuffed animal one last smack. When it was done, he hugged it. "Good Kumajirou...Papa loves you very much, even though you broke the crystal, and spilled the wine, and didn't take a bath..._Je t'aime_!" He rocked the bear back and fourth, and then looked at his clothing. Pursing his lips together, he looked back up at France. "Papa...I think I need a bath...this wine is yucky...and, sticky. But...but..." The boy looked up with such emotion in his eyes. "I don't want the maids to give me a bath...I want you...and...and dress me too!" Frances watched approvingly and patted the boys head.

"_Oui_, you must get cleaned." He paused a moment and realized that the child wanted him. "Are you sure you don't want the maids to clean you up? They are ehh...much better than myself really."

Matthew stared up with shock. He got down from the nation's lap, and stood back. Shaking his head, he wasn't going to cry again, he just needed to be a strong little four year old, and he mustered as much strength as he could.

"_Non_ Papa...I don't want the maids to do it, **I WANT YOU**!" He turned from his father, and held a hand up wiping his eyes. He knew that he simply could not beg, because it most likely would not work. Giving up, the child went to head out of the study. "Fine...I will go ask 'Vette...*sniff*...you are always too busy for me Papa..."

"W-what? Mattie..._Non_." He reached out to grab the child's hand and pulled him back holding him in front of him. "I am never too busy for you. I just thought maybe, well...you know 'ze maids just do a better job that is all. If you 'zon't mind your Papa washing you 'zen...well of course I will bath and dress you." He smiled and patted his head. Sniffing loudly, his frown quickly turned to a large smile.

"_Bien_ Papa! Come on, I am so yucky. And a gentle…um gentleman? I should not be dirty!" He took his father's hand, and pulled the nation towards the door. But this was easier said than done, as his father was larger. "_Viennent, Viennent_ Papa and then we can play, and have fun...and ooooh have some chocolate torte'!"

"But of course little one." He smiled and let the tiny nation lead the way into the bath, France knew he had to be careful with himself tending to the tiny nation, and started to run the water for him. "_Sacre blu_, you really are a mess Mattie, and you are correct it does not suit a French gentleman to be in 'zuch a state, now lets take off those dirty clothes."


	8. Stuck in a Tree

Matthew looked up at his father and giggled. France threw the clothing aside and felt the temperature of the water. Having only done this a couple of times, he was not entirely sure, and felt that the maids would have done a better job, but he did not want the boy to get upset, because Matthew wanted the bath given to him by the nation.

"Okay _Mon Petit_, let's get you into 'ze bath, it 'iz ready." He reached over and pulled the little naked boy into his arms, and placed him into the bath. Matthew moaned slightly, and relaxed, as the temperature was just right.

"Ahhh Papa, the water is nice and warm. Mmmm…" He smiled up, and France did the same.

"_Oui_, yes, you are going to 'ave a nice bath my cherub." He reached over to a container, and filled it with water, dumping it over the child's head, and then reached over to some sweet smelling shampoo.

Lathering it up, he rubbed his hands together, and started to work it into the boy's scalp, forgetting entirely that it was a child he was working on.

"Ahhh, Papa, Papa…_NON_! You're hurting me!" France just smiled and looked down, much like he was just paying no one else mind except for himself. Looking down, France continued, but Matthew wasn't having it. "Papa! _NON_! You can't! You are scrubbing too hard, I have a LITTLE HEAD!"

The boy held his hand back, and took a wave of water splashing it across, having it land in France's face, getting him wet, along with the floor, and surroundings.

"Oh _Mon Dieu_ Mattie!" He looked down, and he was soaked. Looking to the child, he angrily took hold of the boy's arm and turned him around in the basin and started to swat at the little wet bottom. Matthew cried out.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhh Papa! Ouch! _Non_, its not fair! My bottom still hurts!" France shook his head, and continued giving him several firm swats.

"Naughty, naughty _Mathieu_, you don't splash your Papa. For 'zat, You will get spanks." He gave the child a few more, and then turned around grabbing a towel.

Matthew cried out, stamping his feet in the water, and rubbing at his eyes, and his bottom. He had not meant to be naughty, but he really did not even think. Looking up with his cute little face, he wiped his eyes, and held out his chubby little arms.

"Mmmm…Papa, _Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé_, I didn't mean it!" He hiccupped, and France looked down, shaking his head, with a heartfelt look. His heart broke a little, and he reached in, grabbing the boy up into the towel, and warming him up.

"Oh my Matthew…you are a 'zuch good little boy. Come, let us get you dressed, and since I am done with 'ze meeting, we will spend some time outside. Does that sound like a good time?"

Matthew being in the nation's arms, started to bounce up and down, and get excited.

"_Oui, Oui_ Papa…I want to go outside, and…and we can have a picnic? Maybe we can pick some flowers and then take a walk around the garden?" The boy rambled on, and France nodded his head walked out of the bathroom, and down towards the child's bedroom.

"We can do all of 'zose things Matthew. Come let's get you dressed, and 'zen we will go downstairs." They arrived in the bedroom, and Canada was set down on his feet, waiting in the towel.

France opened the child's wardrobe, and because he had a delightful sense of fashion, he decided to make the child simply adorable. He reached in a got a night shirt, as it was later in the afternoon, and he then grabbed a pair of white tights with blue ribbons on the sides, alongside a little blue beret. He held it out, and took off the towel. Matthew looked at the clothing, and shook his head.

"Awww, Papa, _Non_, that's an outfit for a girl. I am not a girl, I am a little boy!" The child bit back his lip, but France just tilted his head back, and laughed.

"Oh Matthew…'diz 'iz not an outfit for a little girl, you are _Mon Petit_ boy. Now 'ush, and let me dress you." He reached out for the child, and with Matthew not wishing to argue or disobey, he was changed into the long night shirt, and then the tights were put on.

Once that was accomplished, he looked down, and almost wanted to embrace the look forever. The boy was simply too adorable, and he never wanted the child to grow up. He grabbed Matthew up into his arms and they went down the steps. Before they went however, Matthew looked over his shoulder, and reached out, shouting in horror.

"_Non! Non_, Papa, Kumajirou! We can't leave without Kumajirou! Look he is there on the floor! Uhhhh, huuuu, wahhhh, Papaaaaa!" The boy pointed, and France shook his head.

"_Mon Petit_, calm down. I will get Kumajirou. He 'iz not going anywhere." He turned around and grabbed the bear up, and held it out to the boy. Matthew grabbed it in his arms, but France cleared his throat. "Ehhh…what do you say young man?"

"Oh, _Merci_ Papa…_Merci_." France smiled, and let the bear go, and Matthew snuggled with his best friend in his arms.

Seeing as France had fixed the start of an almost disastrous fit, he felt it was now time for the two to go downstairs. Once arriving, Matthew was let down, and held his father's pant leg. Ezme came into the foyer, alongside Marquis and Yvette. The stood waiting for whatever France requested.

"So everybody, little Matthew and I are going to 'ave a picnic outside in 'ze garden. I feel like I need to spend 'zome time with my little boy, because so many 'zings 'ave been going on. So anyway uh…" Marquis looking to his Master and stepped in, clearing his throat.

"My lord…we can prepare anything for you, and the little Master." He smiled to the child who was holding his bear, and looking everywhere but at the butler. Yvette and Ezme stood close by and waited their Master's command.

France was about to talk, when Matthew walked in front of him, and bounced up and down, wanting to have many, many things. He looked up to both Yvette and Ezme, smiling with his sweet little face. Yvette bent down and put her hands on her knee, smiling at him.

"And what do you want little one? Chef can prepare anything you want, and myself and Ezme will pack your basket so you can go ahead and have some fun with your Papa." She leaned a hand out, and stroked the child's cheeks. Matthew giggled and got excited.

"Ah, I want um…" He looked to his father, and the nation just smiled. The boy looked back over to Yvette and Ezme and continued. "Please can I have _Mousse au chocolat_, um…Croissant with raspberry jam and butter. Can we have _Crepe Suzette_ and I would like some juice." He nodded his head, and the maids look at one another.

"_Oui_, yes little one, we will go and tell the chef." Said as Yvette smiled. France then spoke up, and leaned towards her.

"Eh, Ezme…please include a bottle of _Mourvèdre_, as it has been a day so far." The maid smiled, as did Yvette.

Turning around, she took Ezme's hand, and the two walked away. With the two gone, France was about to head outside, when Marquis cleared his throat.

"_Maître_, a word if you will, I need to discuss something for a brief moment." He stood with his agenda, and France sighed a little at this. Looking to the little nation, he whispered to the boy.

"Okay now my _Mathieu_, I need to put you down for a moment, and speak with Marquis, and then we will go outside okay?" He did not wait for the response, and set the boy down.

Matthew did not huff, but still was less than happy he had to wait. He watched as his father walked over to the butler, and then he walked over to the window looking outside to the gardens. Dropping his bear to the ground, Matthew put two hands on the window just watching, and waiting for his father to finish.

"Very good Marquis, alright…I will look into 'zetting 'zumthing up, but eh…maybe a meeting when Matthew is sleeping, or if I can set up 'zumthing where the maids watch 'im. I don't know." He looked over and saw that the child was slightly bored, so he looked back to the butler. "Alright, I am going to take 'dis little rascal and 'ave a good time."

He walked over to Canada and bent down, with his hands on his knees.

"Are you ready to 'ave fun _Mon Amour_?" He smiled and Matthew looked up while pointing outside.

"_Oui_ Papa, I want to have fun outside, and…and, we are going to have a good time." He reached up his hands, and France grabbed him up, holding him closely, while the two went outside.

It was a beautiful day, with nice weather, and calm winds. The perfect type of day to sit in the garden with a picnic. Yvette came out soon afterwards with the picnic basket and a blanket for the two to sit on. She set the basket down, and spread the blanket on the grass. Matthew jumped up and down and was excited. Reaching into the basket, Yvette got out the cuisine, and some napkins. Setting it down, she then fixed a cup of juice for the child, and pulled out the bottle of wine, pouring a generous glass for her Master.

Matthew sat, but did not stay steady as he was too excited. France sat down next to him, and Yvette handed him the glass. He winked at her, and grabbed it up, taking a long sip from it, sighing and feeling very relaxed. Standing up, the maid looked down to France, and then back at Canada.

"Alright you two, have a lovely time. I will be inside if you need anything from me." She turned back around and walked towards the mansion. France just watched as her and gazed at her perfect backside. He would need to give attention to that later, if he was not so inebriated.

Matthew grabbed a croissant out of the basket and bit down on it, and was happily was swaying back and fourth. France smiled at his precious little cherub, and continued to drink. While he chewed, Matthew looked around at the outside, and looked up to the large willow tree that they were sitting by. It was a glorious tree, perfect for little boys to climb, but with his father right there, there was no way he was going to be able to get away with climbing. Then suddenly, the child looked around, as he set down his pastry snack, and got upset.

"Oh! Oh Papa…where is Kumajirou? Where is he Papa? Ehhh….oh no…Papa, Papa, WHERE IS HE?" The boy was now getting himself overly upset, and France put his fingers to his temple, getting slightly annoyed. He got up, and alerted the boy to calm down.

"Its alright Matthew…I will get 'ze bear. You left 'im inside remember? Wait right here, finish your croissant. Papa will be right back." He got up from the blanket and walked to the mansion. He needed a small little break, and felt like this was the prime moment.

While France walked to the doors, Matthew watched, and made sure he was gone. This was a good opportunity to try and have a little adventure. The willow tree looked like good climbing, as he was thinking this before, and now with the elder nation gone for the moment, he stood up, and grabbed on to one of the branches, hoisting himself up.

France walked in, and saw the maids standing by the doorway into the dining room. They were talking about randomness. Approaching them, he smiled, and swat them both on the backside.

"Aghhh…" Shouted Yvette as she looked back at the nation. "Mister France…please…we are trying to work!" Said the gorgeous maid, but in a way, she was secretly liking it. Ezme smiled too.

"Ah you two know you like it. Anyway, I need to get Kumajirou, the little one left it in 'ere, but I needed a break for a moment."

Matthew started to climb more, and before he knew it he was now very, very high. He looked down, as he held onto the branch, and getting nervous, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"PAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAA! HELP ME, PAPA HELP ME!" The child cried out, tears building up in his eyes.

As France grabbed the bear, his ears suddenly picked up the screaming from his child. He looked out the window, and sure enough there was Matthew not sitting on the ground like he had told him, but up in the tree, waving his hands, and all upset.

"Oh _Merde_ Matthew!" France ran out the door, dropping Kumajirou to the ground, and looking up to the boy. "Matthew…**MATTHEW WILLIAMS**! What do you 'zink you are doing?" He had an angry glare, but Matthew did not really respond, he was scared, and holding on to dear life.

The maids and Marquis noticed this as well and ran outside, after the nation. Worried for the child, and his well being, they needed to make sure that he was going to be alright.

"Papa, Papa…_S'il vous plaît_ get me down. I wanna get down Papa!" He started to cry hard, and was shivering, and while France was very angry, he was also terrified himself that the boy was going to fall.

"Just hold on _Mon Petit_, Papa 'iz going to come up after you. Do not let go!" He ran over to the tree and started to climb. Matthew closed his eyes tightly, but would open them, every other minute to see if his father really was coming after him.

"Papa! Papa, I am going to fall…help me Papa. Its so far down…and…I am going to fall Papa!" France called after him, trying to stay calm, but also still very, very upset.

"You are not going to fall little one…ugh, you really, REALLY should not have climbed up 'ere." He inched a little further and arrived at the branch that the child was hanging on.

Marquis looked up crossing his arms over his chest, and shaking his head up at the boy. This is exactly what France did when he was little, and the same worries went through the butler's head. He was thoroughly annoyed.

"Come Matthew, take my 'and. Take Papa's 'and please." He reached out, while trying to keep balance on the tree. If anything happened to his little boy, he would never forgive himself for even leaving the child alone to go inside. "Grab my 'and…I 'ave you!"

Matthew whimpered, and reached out his little hand, and once it was held out, Francis grabbed it, pulling the child close to him. He breathed a heavy sigh, and while holding the boy carefully, scaled down the tree as careful as he could. Tears streaming down the large nation's face. Once arriving on the ground, he knelt down, and embraced the child close to him, tightly.

"Oh _Mathieu_…you scared your Papa 'zo…oh my little boy, my little _Mon Petit_…" He held him closer, shaking and his eyes very wet with the tears. Matthew held his father, and looked to him, confused as to why his father was sad, but he gulped and knew it was him.

"Papa…don't be sad…I am okay…you are a good Papa. You saved me…and…" He didn't say anything more because France pulled him away, and held the child firmly by the shoulders, while giving him a grim stare.

"Do you know what you did just now? You got yourself into a dangerous situation Matthew. If you 'ad fallen…there would be you no more!" He then sniffed back some tears, and wiped his eyes. "You mean everything to me…and you almost caused me so much pain!" Shaking his head, he stood up, and looked down to the boy. "You 'zay right there…Papa is not happy with you, and I am going to see fit that you never do anything like 'dis again." And with that, he walked over to the lower branches of the willow tree, and took out a small pocket knife, cutting a branch, wielding it, making a proper switch.

Matthew watched his father, and when he saw the nation cut a switch, he immediately put his hands behind his little backside, and went to run for it, but Marquis grabbed him, holding him tightly. France looked over and eyed the child, shaking his head. He walked back over, and slapped the switch down in his hands. The little nation looked up, very upset and scared.

"_Non, Non_ Papa…I won't ever climb up the tree again!" He held on Marquis's legs, and with that France approached the boy, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him over to the blanket. He got down on one knee, and held Matthew by the shoulders.

"_Mathieu_, you are right, you are NEVER to climb anywhere without my okay. Especially 'zomthing that 'igh and dangerous. I…I don't know what I would 'ave done if something happened to you. You could have seriously hurt yourself, or…" France tried hard to grapple with the inevitable. The little boy laying dead on the ground after a disastrous fall. "You could have died."

Canada could not say anything. He was wiping away tears, and could still see the tears forming in his Papa's eyes. He put his head down, and shifted his feet. France was not halting this anymore, and firmly set the boy over his bent thigh. He then pulled up the boy's night shirt, exposing a pair of delightful little lace undergarments. Resting a hand on his back, he raised the switch and it came down upon the child's backside.

"**OWWWWWW! PAPAAAAAA**!" He looked over to Ezme, Yvette, and a very stern and upset looking Marquis. The child wiggled and tried to get free, but France had a steady hold on him. "Papa, _S'il vous plaît_, why are they looking at me?"

Letting the switch fall down again, against the little bottom, he looked to the staff members, and then down at the child.

"They are watching you, because something you did was very, VERY naughty, and not only me, but everyone here was worried for you." He let the switch fall again, and the little boy scream out.

"**AHHHHHH…OWWWWWW PAPA, PAPA IT STINGS! WAHHHHH**!" The child kicked his legs, and moaned out with cries. He could not believe his father was spanking him with the switch. It had only been threatened in the past, but never gone as to being used. Matthew was very upset that he had gotten his father so angry as to have been punished this way.

France paying no mind to the little wiggling nation over his knee, he let the switch hit down several more times. The boy's backside showing hints of crimson underneath the little panties. Matthew jolted from each swat. Looking down, France kept up with the punishment, he still had tears streaming down his face, and as he landed the last switch down, he then

threw it aside and pulled the boy up into a gruff hug, letting Matthew cry his little eyes out.

"Wahhhhh haaaaaaa haaaaaa…Papa! Papaaaaaaa!" Canada held on to his father's neck, and sobbed into his chest. Not saying a word, France walked from the blanket, while bending down to pick up the bear, and went past his servants. Looking back, he spoke softly.

"Yvette, Ezme…please see that 'ze picnic materials are picked up, and brought inside. I need to see 'dis child to his room, and then I will be in my study." He walked a little further, before stopping again, and speaking with Marquis. "Marquis…please 'ave my bottle of wine brought to my study too."

The wait staff all obeyed, and watched as their Master walked inside with the sniffling little blond haired child. Matthew did not say anything, but whined, and France walked up the steps approaching the bedroom. Once arriving, he set the sobbing child down on the bed, and adjusted the blankets, having the boy be tucked in. Matthew looked up with his teary eyes and spoke up.

"Um…um Papa? Why do I have to be in bed?" He winced as he moved around, and his bottom stung. France stood up next to the bed, and his expression did not change. He was still shaken up, and needed to walk away before he got himself upset. He shook his head.

"_Mon Petit_…you scared your Papa…and so now, you are going to be punished for a long while. You will stay in 'ze bed, and not get up until either myself, or Marquis, or the maids come get you. You are not to leave the room, and in 'ze meantime, you are going to take a nap. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes buried into the child's. Canada gulped and nodded his head.

"_Oui_…*sniff* _Oui_ Papa…I will stay here." He was given the bear, and France did not respond, he simply walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He walked down to his study, and shut the door. Walking to his desk, he pulled out the chair, sat down, and full on sobbed with his face in his hands.

Marquis had the maids finish, and he walked to the wine cellar and grabbed one of the prized bottles of Merlot. He then strolled down the hall, and walked to his Master's study. He rapped on the door. France looked up among his crying, and responded.

"_Oui_…Entrer!" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, though this was not helping. He stared at the door, and watched as Marquis walked in with the bottle of wine. He turned to the door, and closed it. Turning back around, with a compassionate gaze, he walked to the side table where the wine goblets were, and poured a generous glass. Handing it out to France, he spoke up.

"Are you alright my lord?" Raising an eyebrow, he sighed and waited for the nation's response. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a lace hanker chief. "Here you are." France grabbed it, and dabbed his eyes.

"Oh Marquis…'zat was 'ze single most frightening thing I 'ave ever had to experience. I should never 'ave left him outside alone…he should 'ave come inside with me…and…and…" The nation took up the glass of wine, and sipped from it. Marquis adjusted his glasses and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, _Oui_…it was terrifying, but you do realize the pattern here _Maître_. He is simply following in the shoes of you." He gave the nation a smirk, and France sniffed loudly and looked up at his butler.

"Um…*sniff* Marquis, what do you mean? Surly you are not meaning things from the past." He tilted his head to the side, and squinted his eyes, as he was getting a slight headache.

Marquis walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked to the nation, who at this point made him smile. Having been around since France was a wee one, and when the nation's own father was involved in more important things than his own son, the butler would be there for, and always took care of him.

"You did the same thing when you were around the same age as Master Matthew. Don't you remember?"

Wiping his eyes, and taking another sip of the wine, he soon emptied the glass, and scoffed at the man who had been there for him forever.

"You are silly Marquis…I don't…I mean…I don't remember anything like 'zat. Are you sure? I wouldn't have behaved in such a way, and upset my Papa like that!" France just could not believe he would have ever acted in such a way. Marquis chuckled a little.

"Well actually, sometimes you were equally as mischievous as him. All I am saying, is though his behavior was inexcusable, you need to understand your past." Marquis got up, and France handed him the lace cloth. He put it back into his pocket. "I will be down in my quarters my lord. It is still early, so would you like me to check on the youngster?"

France twirled his finger on the desk, and then looked back at his butler. He really wanted to see his little one, but was too upset, and Matthew might not want to see him. He shook his head.

"_Non_ Marquis. Just let 'im sleep for a little while longer, and I will go and check on 'im later. It is still early, and he might need the rest anyways."

Looking back the butler nodded again.

"Very good my lord. I will go now to my quarters, and see what the rest of the house staff is up to." Marquis turned and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the servants quarters. Once there, he was overlooking and making sure the staff was doing their chores.


	9. Matthew's Playdate

France got up from his desk, and walked over to the decanter, and poured himself another glass of wine. Strolling around the room, he walked over to the book shelf and noticed a picture of himself with an infant Matthew. He picked it up, and burst into tears. The child was so precious to him, and he couldn't even contemplate his life without him. He set it down, and was about to leave the room, when his phone started to ring. It was a call patched through to his study. Walking over, he lifted the phone from its receiver.

"_Oui?_" It was Yvette and she stated it was a call from England.

"_I am going to put you through Monsieur._" France nodded, though she could not see, and a voice came on. It was Arthur.

"_Good afternoon France. So listen, the last thing I wanted to do was call you and…" _England stopped as he heard sniffling on the other end. _"What in god's name is the matter with you mate? Are you having a hysterical fit or something?"_

France had to contain his sobs, and he cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes as he held the receiver.

"_Je suis désolé Arthur. I just 'ad a bit of 'on afternoon with my Matthew. The little one climbed up a very 'igh tree, and it scared me…beyond words. I was just worrying over if I 'ever lost 'im…then 'zit would be over…"_

England stayed on the other end, and though he could have been a little compassionate, he needed to move on with the conversation.

"_Listen…France, I am sorry for your troubles over there. Tino got a hold of me last night and he wanted to set up a meeting. I figured we could have the meeting at your mansion. Hughes is doing some kind of redecorating, and I haven't the time nor patience to have anyone here right now. But Tino mentioned you…you know that whole bit about the controlling of America. Something came up. Can we hold the meeting at your place?"_

"_Oui…I don't 'zee a problem in 'zat. And, I am ever 'zo sorry. I did not mean to blubber on 'ze phone with you. Can we perhaps make it a later meeting, when my Matthew 'iz in bed. He gets very anxious if I ;ave to attend 'zumzing he can not be a part of."_

"_Uh, yes, actually that works best for me too. Alfred has been a right little blighter the past couple of days, so it will be nice to have him go to bed, and then I will come over. Let's say tomorrow evening then?"_

"_Why wait for tomorrow Arthur? It 'iz still early. Matthew and I are going to 'ave a little time to spend, and 'zen 'e will go to bed, and 'zen I will be free."_

England sat by the phone, and looked over at his calendar. He did not have anything going on at the moment, and then thinking about it for a moment, he responded.

"_Yeah, alright France…that sounds reasonable. I will have Hughes put Alfred to bed, as it takes a little while to get to your place. That sounds good. I will get on the phone with Finland right away, and see you tonight about eight? Sound good?"_

"_Oui, very good Arthur. I will 'ze you 'zen." _France hung up the phone, and then got up from his desk. He needed to go and check on his little cherub, and see if the boy was still sleeping.

He walked out of the room, and down the hall. Approaching the foyer, he saw that Marquis was directing Yvette to dust the curtains, and having Ezme and Nadine wash the windows. Once he saw that everything was being handled, he headed up the stairs to see about Matthew. He walked down the hallway, and arrived at the child's bedroom. He walked in, because as Master of the house, he did not need to knock. Waltzing in, he looked over to the bed, and little Matthew was sitting in his bed. He was not sleeping, like France had wanted, but instead he was awake with Kumajirou sitting next to him looking at a picture book. Seeing the door open, he looked up and gave a semi smile to his father, who walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he put his hand on the child's covered feet.

"Hello _Mon Petit_…what are you looking at?" His eyes narrowed, and he had nothing but sympathy for the child. Matthew bit back his lip, and then sniffed back. He set the book aside and gripped his bear.

"Um…nothing Papa, just looking at pictures." He did not look right at the nation, but after a little while, slowly looked up. "Papa…I didn't mean to climb the tree. _Désolé_ Papa, _Désolé_." He held out his little hands in a grabbing motion, and France leaned in closer, pulling him into his arms.

"Oh _Mon Mathieu_, you are my little boy, and I love you so much. Please, please don't ever do 'zat again." He kissed the top of the child's head, and then got up, still with the boy in his arms. "Let us get you changed, and then we will spend some time together."

"Okay Papa." The boy snuggled in the nation's arms, and they both arrived over to the wardrobe. Setting him down, France opened the doors and looked in. He found a little outfit, with a matching jacket. It would be perfect.

Pulling off the night shirt, he then dressed the boy in the outfit, and then looked over, and smiled.

"You look very nice my little one." He held out his hand, and then spoke down to the child. "Alright, let us go downstairs, and we will 'ave some quality time. The boy looked up and grabbed his father's hand, and the two walked out of the room. He walked down the steps with Matthew, and arriving in the foyer, Marquis approached the two, mainly France.

"Hello _Monsieur_, I am sorry to bother you…" France gave him a look, and sighed.

"_Oui_, really Marquis…I just am getting to spend 'zome time with Matthew. 'im and I are going to 'ave 'zom cocoa, and then see about 'zomething else…can't this wait?" Marquis just glared.

"_Non_ it can not wait my Lord, its about the meeting tonight with Master Kirkland, and Master Väinämöinen, Master Kirkland just called to reconfirm, and I needed to speak with you regarding it, so…" The butler was cut off by Matthew jumping up and down in a little fit.

"_NON! NON_ Papa! You said you wouldn't have a meeting, and…and _NOOOOOOOOON_!" The boy burst out in tears, and France gasped, looking down, and then back at his butler.

"Oh…oh dear." France put his hand to his face, and looked over to the boy, and knelt down. "Hush, hush _Mon Petit_…Papa 'iz not going to leave you, I am 'aving 'ze meeting later in 'ze night, when you are in bed, or…eh at least getting ready for sleep. You should not worry okay?"

Matthew looked up at the butler, and then back at his father, and sniffed a little. He knew his beloved Papa would not do him wrong, and lie, so he nodded his head and grabbed on to his hand again. Marquis looked over and nodded his head.

"Alright then…I shall alert you later then. All you really needed to be made aware of was that Master Arthur and Master Tino will be here." He turned and walked away. France just watched and hand and hand, walked Matthew over to the table, and sat him down. He then took a seat at his usual spot.

Yvette and Ezme came in with the mugs of cocoa and some cookies, and fresh fruit for the two. France thanked and dismissed them. He then looked over to the little boy.

"Alright Matthew, drink your cocoa, and I will drink mine, and 'zen we can read until my meeting."

This seemed like a very appropriate settlement for the boy. He smiled, and tilted back his cup, and took gulps of it. He licked his lips, and gave a large smile to his Papa with chocolate smears on his face. France smiled, and took a napkin cloth to the child's face.

"'Zuch an adorable face my little Mattie 'as. Come now, finish up, and we will go and read in 'ze parlor my love." He stood up, and Matthew got excited.

The two walked down to the parlor, and sat down, while reading. England sat in the carriage, he was beyond annoyed, and the trip was almost over. He looked over at his watch, and then grumbled. He had not wanted this, and France would be surprised when he arrived.

As France was about to read another chapter, the chimes for the doorbell rang, and he looked to Matthew. He was surprised that the nation had arrived so quickly.

"Oh, come along, I must get you to one of 'ze maids, and prepare for bed. But before you go upstairs, I 'zink you should say 'ello to Mister England, alright Mattie?" He took the boy up in his arms, and the child said yes.

England stood at the door, and sighed. He then looked down, as there was another nation alongside him.

"Now…I am only going to say this once. You will behave once we are inside. You were supposed to be in bed, but now with what happened at home, things have changed. I am still furious at you for letting a frog loose in the mansion. I am more than sure Hughes was still looking for it when we left." He was looking down to none other than little Alfred. The boy gave a smile to his brother, and responded.

"Oh big brother…it was nothing, the frog is somewhere in the house, besides, he is not going to die, if that is what you are worried about." England looked down with a grim expression.

"That is not what I am worried about. You keep it up, and you can be sure the slipper awaits you at home again!"

Alfred tensed up while rubbing at his bottom, and was about to object, when the door opened. It was Marquis, and he looked slightly surprised to see just England, and the little America. He adjusted his glasses, and spoke.

"Why Master Kirkland…'tis very good to see you, but wherever is Master Väinämöinen?" Marquis semi sneered at the child who was giving him a glare. He then looked up at the nation.

"Er…well, Tino had something more to deal with, and well, since my butler was occupied at the moment." He said this with a stare down to Alfred, he continued with his response. "I really had no choice but to bring the little one, I do hope France is alright with this."

Marquis was about to answer, when the very nation France stepped in, while holding Matthew.

"Ah, 'ello Arthur. I 'ze you 'ave brought the _Petit_ Alfred. All 'iz well and fine. I was just about to 'ave my _Mon Petit_ Matthew put to bed, but since your little one is 'ere, might as well let them 'zay up _Oui_?"

Alfred waltzed right in past his brother, and looked around. He was in awe, and though he himself lived in a mansion, he found France's beautiful.

"Of course it is alright Mister France! Wow…you sure have a fat house!" He looked around all google eyes. Arthur waked over, and slapped a hand over the child's mouth.

"I think what my brother means to say France, is that your house is very nice, and we are glad to be here…right Alfred?" He semi pinched the boy's shoulder, and America wiggled free.

"Ugh, owwww Arthur, geez. Yeah, yeah…the house is nice! Can I go and play with Matthew?"

Matthew wiggled to get out of his father's arms, and France let him down. He looked to the two, and the boy looked up.

"Papa? Can I take Alfred up to the nursery? _S'il vous plaît_ Papa?" The big blue eyes just burned into the nation, and he could really not say anything but yes. Patting him on the head, he laughed, and responded.

"Of course little one. Take Alfred upstairs, and I will 'ave Yvette bring 'zumthing for you two. Mister England and myself are going to be in 'ze meeting room, so you two behave okay?"

Matthew nodded, as did Alfred, and the two ran up the stairs. England's eyes followed with a curiousness about them. He had hoped that the child would mind him, and not give him any grief. Standing there, France spoke up.

"Alright then shall we?"

"Yes, yes…let's get this over with." The Brit followed the French nation, and the two arrived in the conference room, both sitting down, and began talking.

Matthew and Alfred arrived into the nursery, and little Alfred's eyes grew wide. There in the room were many, many books, stuffed animals, puzzles and games. There was a grand train set, and building blocks, and it was all kept very tidy. This did not look like Alfred's nursery at all. His was usually a disgrace. He ran over to a stuffed bunny, and grabbed it up in his arms, holding it close. Matthew went over to his train set, and knelt down. He started to move the train back and fourth, making little train sounds. Alfred could not help himself.

"Wow! This room is great. My nursery…well, big brother scolded me because its not as clean, and that I need to take care of it more. I very much like this bunny." He played with the ears, and looked over at Matthew. The little nation smiled.

"_Merci_…Papa says I need to keep things clean, otherwise I can not play, but then again, sometimes he is not around, and all I have is my nursery. The mansion staff are always too busy." The nation looked down with a little sniffle. "I got to spend some time with my Papa outside today…but…but I was naughty."

This intrigued Alfred. He was always told by his brother to try and act more like Matthew. Because little Matthew Williams was well behaved, and did not cause such headache.

"What did you do?" Said the child with a smile. Mischievousness always made the boy giddy, but Matthew just looked at him, cocking his head to the side, and somewhat shy.

"Um…well, I was outside with _Mon_ Papa. And I had left my bear inside, Papa went to go get it. I decided since he was gone, that I wanted to climb the willow tree. Its very big, and well…I did…" The boy's face grew red, and he breathed a deep sigh. "Papa was not happy, and he spanked me with the switch!"

Alfred's little mouth hung open, but he then shook his head, and giggled.

"Oh really? Well I got the slipper before I came here. Still hurts too. I let a frog loose in the mansion, my big brother was not happy. I think he wasn't happy because I put it in his bed while he was taking a rest, and then it scared him." A thought popped into his head, and he turned around, pulling down his little pants. "Look see? Arthur said it was a firm reminder to not bring animals into the mansion. He always says firm reminders. Haha!"

Matthew looked over at the little crimson backside that was in front of him, and it was something of a weird sense. This boy in front of him shared a common bond. A spanking bond if you will. Alfred turned around, and smiled.

"Let me see yours!"

Down in the meeting room, England rambled on and on. At first France was interested in the conversation, but as it carried on, he just went into a daze. This did not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"Ahem…am I boring you old chap? As I stated before, this is something we need to go over. I am already in a bad mood as it is…that little brat of mine should be in bed, not here…and…"

"'ush, 'ush Arthur. You are being unreasonable. Let 'ze child 'ave a good time. He is in good 'ands with my Matthew." England looked over at France, and his fists clenched.

"What? Ugh…I am sorry, its just that. I am so stressed. I did not want to have to even attend this meeting, and well…to be honest, Alfred is wearing out my last nerve. I want to be able to spend more time with him before he thinks I am this big monster."

France simply chuckled. He knew what the nation needed, and he got up from the desk, and rang the servants bells. Within moments, Marquis came into the room, and stood waiting his Master's command. The nation looked to his butler, and said in a pleasing tone.

"Marquis, if you would, please get 'ze bottle of my finest _Folle Blanche_." He looked over to England. "It 'as a very delicious taste, Cognac if you desire that."

Marquis nodded, and left the room quickly. England had watched this, and cast a gaze to his fellow nation.

"So eh…Marquis is his name?"

"_Oui_, 'zat 'iz right. Been with me ever 'zinse my own Papa ruled the mansion. He of course raised me. Very good man, my right 'and actually."

Matthew had his pants pulled down, and Alfred's eyes grew wide. He was surveying the little wisp marks caused by the switch. He reached out a hand, and felt the bottom. Matthew winced slightly.

"Oooooh its still warm. Wow…your Papa was not happy with you." He backed away as Matthew adjusted his pants.

"_Oui_, I was naughty. But…I like to spend time with him. Always gone, meetings and such." Matthew started to get upset, but Alfred walked back over to him.

"Awwww, you're lucky. I wish Arthur would leave me alone, you know disappear and go to some meetings or something. Most days though, he is just busy in the mansion, and I have to play outside, without getting dirty, or…I have to do my schooling. It's a pain, I hate school!"

"Yeah, I have to study too sometimes, its not fair. My Papa wants me to be very smart, and when I want to play, he is all about the school."

Alfred smiled, and nodded his head. He was so alike with Matthew. It was uncanny how the two resembled each other. He laughed a little.

"I know its always like…" The boy stood and made a face, and lowered his voice, imitating Arthur. "Alfred, go and study your arithmetic. Alfred stop running in the mansion. Alfred, go stand in the corner. Now Alfred…go wait in my study!" He looked to Matthew who stood wide eyed.

"Your brother has a study too? _Mon_ Papa has a study…I don't like going there unless I am allowed to. He lets me color on the floor."

"Oh really? I hate Arthur's study. I am sent there when he says I am to be spanked. Blah!" Matthew twirled a finger in his hair, and then responded.

"Haha, you do a good imitation of your brother." Clearing his throat as well, Matthew stood waving his hand in the air. "_Mathieu_ make sure to drink all your cocoa. _Mathieu_ tuck in your shirt. _Mathieu_ go to the corner, naughty little boy! _Mathieu_, you will now get spanks!" He giggled, and Alfred laughed as well.

"You see! We are the same. We both get into trouble a lot!" Then a thought popped into the little America's mind. He smiled at Matthew, who looked at him strange.

"Alfred…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let's switch places! I mean…we are the same age, and we look alike, why not? I will stay here with your Papa, and you can spend some time at my mansion with Arthur. It will be so much fun!"

Matthew seemed very wary of this suggestion. He was not sure of this, but gave a little smile to the nation and shook his head.

"_Oui, Oui_…okay! Um…how do we do this?"

Alfred just gave the nation a sly smile and walked over to Matthew and leaned in close, whispering the plan.

England was poured a second generous glass of the wine. France sipped his and the two talked.

"And another bullshit problem with the economy is that everything is too damned expensive. I mean…most can not even live comfortably without being broke. Such tough times. Ugh…" He tilted back his head, and drank from the glass. France smiled. He knew just after a couple of drinks, Arthur would loosen up.

"Oui, it 'iz 'zuch a problem…and…you know Arthur you really need to experience 'zumething exciting." The blond nation looked over to the door, and it opened revealing France's most darling maids. Yvette, Ezme, and Nadine. They all walked in, and closed the door.

England looked up with a confused look upon his face. He drank down the wine, and then set the glass down.

"Eh…France, what is going on here?" England was so funny to play dumb. It was obvious what goes on at France's house. These maids before the British nation were nothing like the ones he had employed in his mansion. They were gorgeous, and incredibly sexy. He slightly salivated. Yvette walked forward in front of the other maids.

"_Maître_, Monsieur England…we thought we would come in and enlighten your night, as it seems the two of you are having some terrible talks, and maybe need some distractions." He looked over to Ezme, and nodded her head as to follow her, and smiling, the maid followed her. They stood by England.

Nadine on the other hand walked over to France, and him already prepared, held out his arms, and welcomed her, as she sat down on his lap. Ezme stood behind England, and leaned his head back, so it was resting comfortable in between her breasts. Yvette walked over to the front of him, and sat down on the table, spreading her legs. Arthur nervously looked to the other nation, and then swallowed hard.

"Eh…Francis…is this normally what your maids do with guests? I mean…whoa…not that I am complaining but, its been a long…ugh. Long time chap." His ears were gently being rubbed by Ezme, and Yvette kicked off her shoes, and started to rub her feet against the lower region of England's pants. France leaned into Nadine's neck, and started to kiss. He stopped and grinned over at the nation.

"Relax _Mon Ami_…just relax, and let my beauties do 'zere work." His hand grabbed Nadine's breast fully, and he massaged it, while whispering into her ear in sweet French.

England did not need another explanation as to what was going on, clearly he could not have been this dense. He took this as an initiative to just plain have a good time. He reached up, and grabbed Ezme, kissing her passionately, and Yvette continued doing what she was doing.

France had since then removed Nadine's lace panties, and had her straddling him. He held her firmly, impaled on him, and she motioned up and down, moaning in delight.

England had Yvette laid on her back, on the table, and he instructed Ezme to perform some delightful licking, which the maid adhered to. He then got behind Ezme, and lifted up her maid's skirt, and pulled down her panties, easing himself in, as he bent her forward.

With all this going on behind closed doors, Marquis stood outside shaking his head. He knew this behavior from his Master, but was not sure what to think of Mister England. He just walked back towards his quarters awaiting a command once the two nations were finished.

"Ughhh…oh my goodness…mmm, this is so bloody brilliant." Said England, as he held Ezme's hips, and thrusted her hard. France leaned in, sucking on Nadine's nipples, and then looked up, laughing. He ran his hands down her back, and stuck his fingers into her backside, playing and caressing.

"Mmmm…oh Maître, harder." She screamed out in ecstasy. France ran his tongue up and down her neck.

"iDonnez-moi un petit baiser/i." Nadine smiled, and her lips embraced his, and their tongues massaged one another.

This continue with Yvette and Ezme as well, until England felt the sensation, and he groaned, grabbing onto the maid's waist harder.

"Come on love, put a bit of minge round it!" He pounded her from behind harder, and she gasped, while having her face in Yvette's pretty little place. Yvette gripped at the table, and moaned out, as she was coming. England held out his hand, and had it smack Ezme hard on her backside. Jolting from the pain, she landed on top of Yvette, and embraced her, kissing her on the lips.

Yvette grabbed hold, and held on. England was at his breaking point, and yelled out, as he held on tightly, shaking with every ounce of his being.

"ARGHHHHHH….OOOOOHHHHH, AHHHHH…MMMM…" He had released, and looked over to a smiling, and also satisfied France, who still had Nadine on his lap. England breathed hard, and removed himself from behind the maid, sitting down in his chair. "Oh bloody hell that was good."

Yvette and Ezme adjusted their clothing, and then got up, walking to the door. Nadine also stood up, and France giving her a playful slap, smooched his lips together.

"Very good my pets. Now…please excuse yourselves, and prepare for the night, see about anything else that needs to be cleaned, and I will see you all in the morning."


	10. The Switcharoo

The three curtsied, and all left the room in an appropriate manner. Once the door closed, France winked at the nation.

"Do I know 'ow to 'old a meeting or what?" Just as he said that, there was a rap at the door. He looked over. "_Oui_, come in."

Marquis had waited until the maids were gone, and he strolled in. Giving an eye to his Master, he then looked over to an unkempt looking England.

"My lord…it does seem to be getting late, perhaps I shall fetch the young Master Alfred, and perhaps Mister Arthur should be getting on their way?"

England saw this, and quickly agreed. But as soon as he stood up again, he sat right back down.

"Oh, ugh…too much wine, simply too much wine Francis!" He semi giggled. Marquis shook his head, and spoke to him.

"Master England, I will go and retrieve your brother, and then I will call upon your carriage." He quickly left, and walked up the stairwell.

The two children were still talking, and plans were in the mix, but before they could do anything, the door to Matthew's nursery opened. Matthew looked over and it was his butler.

"Hello Marquis…is Papa and Mister England having a good meeting?" His curious eyes looked to the butler, and Marquis could only smile snidely and reply in a low tone.

"More than you know little one. So…anyway, it is time for Master Alfred to join his brother downstairs, and then it is time for you to get ready for bed." Holding out a hand, he motioned for America. "Come little one."

Alfred winked his eye. He knew that with England in a meeting with France, he more than likely drank some of the drink that makes older nations happy, and he will likely stay the night. So Alfred reached over, and grabbed the butler's hand. Matthew watched, and followed along, going with the two down the steps, and approaching the meeting room. Matthew saw his father sitting in one of the chairs, and ran over. England was leaning against a chair, not feeling so well. France held his boy against him, and looked to the weary nation.

"Perhaps you should stay in 'ze guest room Arthur. The trip 'iz really far to your mansion, and I am sure 'ze children would be delighted to spend 'ze extra time together."

This question did not seem to agree with Arthur. He coughed, and shook his head, and responded in a loud manner.

"Ughhhh….no, nope. I have to get back to the mansion, Hughes is expecting me and ughh." England looked down, and became slightly dizzy. Alfred now became a little upset.

"But…but Arthur, I don't want to go home, come on! You never let me have any fun!" He tugged at his brother's outfit, and the nation shook his head still.

"Alfred Jones, we are leaving, even if I have to drag you out of here…here…mmmmph…" England looked over to France, and his eyes teared up. He was having second thoughts. "You know what, on second thought, perhaps a nice bed and a glass of soda water would do the trick." He snapped his fingers, and called for his butler. "Hughes?" He then swayed, and Marquis ran over, and held him, putting on arm over his shoulder.

"Oh honestly _Monsieur_ England, can't you hold your alcohol?" Casting a glance over to France, he spoke to his Master. "I will take Mister Kirkland up to the guest suite. In the meantime, I suspect you can handle the children, one being your own, correct?"

France just shook his head, and waved a little to England who was being helped up the stairs to the guest room. He would most likely sleep hard tonight. The French nation got up from his seat, and extended his hands out to both the little nations, and walked upstairs with them. Normally a maid would be doing this, but since he was headed to bed himself, he might as well do the part.

Arriving in the room which he was staying, Marquis went as far as to help the Brit into his bed. He did not say anything, as England quickly passed out, and was snoring away. Smirking, the butler just walked to the door, dimmed the lights, and left.

France arrived at the room, and walked to Matthew's wardrobe, grabbing two night shirts out. He dressed his little one in the shirt first, and then had Alfred put his on. Had Matthew not had a little kink curl in his hair, you would not be able to tell the difference between the children. It was almost like France could not either, or the fact that he had much too much wine. He leaned down to kiss the boy, and said goodnight.

"Have a good night _Mon Petit_, you two be good, and go straight to sleep. Papa will see you in 'ze morning Matthew, and Alfred…I am sure Arthur will feel much better!" He walked away, waving a bit, and then closed the door.

Strolling down the hall, towards his Master suite, Nadine had walked up the stairs, and turned round to face him. She had a slight smile on her face, and the nation caught up to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, coming to 'zee your _Maître_ for round _Deux_? Right 'zis way Nadine." He walked with her down to his room, and with her giggling, the door was closed.

Matthew stood in his night shirt looking over to Alfred. The other little nation was excited for what they were going to do in the morning, and he ran right over to Canada's bed, hoisting himself up, and getting under the covers.

"Come on Matthew, we gotta go to bed, the faster we go to sleep, the faster morning will be here, and then we can have some fun!" He felt strange saying these words, since bed time was never an easy thing for him to commit to.

Huffing slightly, because he was still not sure it was a good idea, he walked over to the bed, but not before grabbing his white bear, and got into the bed, getting under the covers.

"Alright…_Bonne Nuit_ Alfred. See you in the morning." Canada laid his head on the pillow, and nervously, yet happily thought about tomorrow.

Alfred said goodnight as well, and his little head flopped on the pillow, closing his eyes, preparing for what tomorrow brought.

Morning arrived quickly. Alfred rose out of bed, and with the children being early risers, America was excited. It was not more than seven in the morning, and he called out to Canada.

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew! Wake up, its morning, we gotta do our trick!" He shook the little nation, who at this point was not used to such an abrupt wake up. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"_Non_, don't do that Alfred. That is not the way to be in the morning. Ugh." He slowly got out of the bed, and walked over to his wardrobe. Looking down, he decided not to dress himself yet, but then cast a glance over at little Alfred.

"Quick…I need to put on your clothing from yesterday, and then you need to stay in my nightshirt, because I will have a bath in a little while."

Alfred nodded, and walked over to the little pile where his outfit was laying. He grabbed it up and shoved in it Matthew's arms.

The little nation of Canada changed, and America watched. Scratching his sides, and yawning a little bit.

"Ah there…okay. So you are wearing my outfit, and I am wearing yours. Good then…hmmm, something is missing." America looked over at Canada and saw it was the hair. "I have to fix your hair, cause it doesn't look anything like mine!" He walked over and with as much as he could muster, made Matthew's hair much alike his own. "Okay, now time for me to get fixed."

France snored a little, and Nadine rolled over gasping a little. She looked over, and saw France laying on his stomach, in the bare, and he had an arm around her, in a deep sleep. She casually shook him awake, and said in a little tone.

"Ooooh…_Monsieur_, you need to wake up, and I need to go downstairs. Marquis will be quite upset!" She shook him, and heard a little groan, while he turned around and sat up.

"Oh Nadine…its too early, come, lay back down, snuggle with me." He yawned, and pulled at her, but she relented.

"_Non, Non_, Mister France, I must get up." She quickly got out of the bed, and adjusted her outfit. France watched, smiled, and laid back down.

"Fine Nadine…see you a little later then."

Matthew walked over, and wearing Alfred's clothing was a little strange, but he wanted to do this. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, and fixed the nation's hair, so it looked more along the lines of his. Once that was done, he stepped back.

"Wow…we are good!" One would think the traits of two four year old boys was enough to fool England and France, and the two little ones really hoped it would.

"Okay then…so how is it in the morning with France, er…I mean Papa?" America tried hard to get it right, after all, he was not sure how it was going to work. Matthew just looked at him, and dug his little foot into the carpet.

"Um…well I usually run in and wake my Papa up. He always wants to sleep in, but I never let him. What about Arthur? What is he like in the morning?" Matthew pulled at the shirt he was wearing. It felt a little itchy, because it had been on Alfred all day the previous day.

"It really depends on his mood. Sometimes he is awake, and happy, while other times, well…I suppose you will have to figure it out."

The two boys talked a little more, and then there arose a knock on the door. Matthew looked up, and then motioned for Alfred to act. It was time. Yvette walked into the room, and smiled at the two, but specifically over at the little Master of the house.

"Good morning Master Matthew…and…hello Master Alfred." Alfred had not known how most mornings were and he shouted out in a very happy tone.

"YVETTE! Good morning, yes, I mean _Oui_, it is good to see you!" He ran to her and hugged her. The maid looked slightly confused. Matthew was a very happy child, but this was a little unusual. She pat him on the head, and smiled.

"Well, yes little one…very good to see you."

"_Oui_…um…hmmm….ooooooooh I gotta pee Yvette! I gotta go!"

"Um, well, you know where the bathroom is, and well I do not believe you need to announce it, just go." Matthew looked over at the maid, and then walked over, grabbing Alfred's hand.

"Um, I know where the bathroom is Miss Yvette…I will go with him." He gave a glare, and pulled Alfred by the arm, and the two ran down to the main washroom. Slamming the door, Matthew looked up at him, but Alfred really had to go and ran to the toilet, just in time too.

"Ahhhhhh, oh I really had to go!" He sighed and then looked over at Canada who gave him a stern look. "What?" He hopped off the commode and walked over to the sink.

"You almost ruined it! You can't be acting that excited. Yvette knows how I am in the morning, and I am excited to see her, but…but its Papa I want to see! Ohhh…" Matthew then suddenly ran to the toilet, and hoped on. "I gotta pee now too!"

After he was done, he washed his hands, and the two walked outside of the bathroom. France's bedroom was at the end of the hallway, and the guest bedroom where England was in was just down the hall to the right. Matthew breathed, and looked to Alfred.

"Okay…its time now. You need to go wake my Papa, and I will go and wake England. Remember, this needs to work."

Alfred nodded, and walked down the hall. He waved, and turned the handle on his "Father's" door. Matthew breathed in and walked to the guest room door, only hoping everything went well. Alfred walked into the room, and ran to the bed.

"Uhhhh…Papa? Good morning. Um…_Oui_ Papa?" Alfred was tripping over his words, and watched as the pile on the bed sat up. France looked over rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh hoh, hoh. _Mon Petit _Matthew, come over here and give your Papa a hug and kiss." He held out his arms, and Alfred paused. Arthur never asked for a morning kiss, much less a hug. He stayed back.

"Um…Papa, its okay…let's go downstairs, and we can have breakfast!" He stayed at the head of the bed, and France slightly shook his head.

"Come 'ere little one…don't be shy for your Papa, 'zat 'iz 'ardly like you."

Creaking the door open, Matthew walked in and saw Arthur sitting on the edge of the with his head down. He seemed to be groaning. Clearing his throat, he looked over to the boy, and slightly shook his head.

"Oh, hello Alfred…I am glad you are awake. It seems that more than a day here will make one sick. Now if you are all set and ready to go, let's get the hell out of here, and go home. Its going to be a very busy day." He stood up, and walked to the boy, setting a hand on his head. Matthew mustered up the courage to say something. Anything…maybe something Alfred would have said.

"Wow Arthur, you sure look terrible." He grinned slightly, and England looked to him giving him a glare. Canada backed away slightly.

"What a nice little brother I have. Ugh, come on…let's go downstairs, I need to get changed out of these clothes, and I am sure you do as well. Also, you need to have an etiquette lesson. Do not forget, because I sure have not!"

France held out his arms, and Alfred had no choice but to walk up to the nation. The elder nation grabbed him up, and held him. Alfred wiggled. This felt so strange, as he was usually used to Arthur's embrace, and that was not often, maybe after he had been spanked, and the comfort was there, but with France holding him, he squirmed.

"Aghhh…Fr…I mean Papa. Your beard hurts…and, we gotta go downstairs now!" He wiggled a little more, and France kissed the top of his head, slightly put off.

"Matthew Williams…you always give your Papa hugs and kisses. Why are you acting 'zo strange?" He shook his head, and walked over to his wardrobe, changing quickly, and closing the doors. Walking over, he took the child's hand. "Come, let us go downstairs for breakfast, and 'zen you will 'ave your bath, and get dressed.

Alfred looked up. He hated bathes, and was not used to one in the morning, because his were usually in the evenings.

"A bath? But I always have them at night….ugh…I mean I don't want a bath Papa!" He pouted, and France cocked his head slightly perplexed.

"But…Matthew, you always love your baths, and they are always in 'ze morning. Hmmm…perhaps you are just confused. Come on, we still 'ave our guests, and there is breakfast ready."

Food, that was one of the real reasons Alfred had wanted to play switch-a-roo. He wanted to get to taste all the wonders that was France's food. He beamed and grabbed France's hand.

"Ah y- OUI OUI FOOD! FOOD! I am really starving. I am so hungry I could eat a scone!" He laughed, as did France shaking his head.

"Oh dear me Matthew, not a scone, 'orrible they are!" He scoffed and him and the little nation walked down the steps arriving on the foyer landing. Confused, he looked over to the front door to where an apparent irritated England was standing.

England hadn't noticed the two walking down, and finished straitening his tie and waited near the door, he hoped France would hurry he wanted to get back in time for morning tea. Matthew huffed a little. Standing next to Arthur, he did not want to leave quite yet. Sure it was going to be slightly exciting, but he wanted to stay for some breakfast and say goodbye to Alfred. England just seemed so annoyed and wanted to leave. The little nation looked up at his "brother", grabbing a pant leg and tugging, he gave the nation a doe eyed look.

"Arthur...can we please..." The boy stopped. He thought hard, he had to be persistent. "I want to stay for breakfast Arthur!" France looked over to England, and down to the little Alfred.

"Er...Arthur, what is 'zee matter? Leaving 'zo soon? won't you stay for breakfast? I am sure little Alfred would want 'zumthing." Arthur looked up at France.

"Finally! You're up, and I am sorry but I have a busy day, we should have left last night. I cannot over stay my welcome, you have been more than generous!" Arthur said quickly wanting to get through all the pleasantries and took his young ward by the arm and started for the door. Alfred watched from France's side as his big brother started to leave, he felt a pinch of sadness and felt he should wave.

"Goodbye...Mister Kirkland"

France held Alfred back and moved forward to the two nations about to leave. He looked worried, and did not want England upset, and on an empty stomach.

"Wait! Wait, _Angleterre_! You cannot leave. Not without giving your little one 'zome breakfast. Please...stay..._Monsieur_ Chef 'as prepared a fine and exquisite feast!"

He held his hands together in a pleading stance. Matthew watched his father and then turned to Arthur.

"Yeah, come on Arthur...let's stay, I am hungry, and Hughes can wait. Its not like he has anything else to do, maybe find the frog." The boy talked, and then giggled. He looked over at Alfred and raised an eyebrow, and was slightly excited to have his friend taste the wonderful cuisine. Arthur gave the child's hand a tight squeeze.

"And that is the very reason we must return EARLY!" He then looked to France. "I am sorry, but I am hard pressed for time. And besides I am certain my staff has prepared a wonderful breakfast and it would be rude of me to deny them the pleasure to serve us, besides it's a long ride home. Now if you WILL excuse us! Unlike you I actually have WORK to do at home. "COME ALFRED!"

Alfred who was behind France started to step forward with the stern command and bumped into France and stepped backward, glad France had blocked his path before he gave himself away.

"Yes, *sniff* yes Arthur." Matthew whined at the tight squeeze of his hand, and was sad to leave, but a tiny bit curious of how it was going to be. Seeing this, France looked at the two with a sad expression, and then felt a bang to his legs. He looked down, and noticed that his little Matthew bumped into him. With a smile, and clearing his throat loudly.

"See _Angleterre_, see this? My _Petit _Matthew is 'zo sad to see you leave, that he would follow you! Now seriously...come back, stay for breakfast, I don't want to beg you!" The chef who was hearing this walked into the foyer from the dining room, and stood with his hands to his side.

"_Monsieur_ France...'ze breakfast is served. We have Belgian waffles with a strawberry and blueberry compote, honeyed fruit salad with a cream cheese dipping sauce, pain au chocolat, freshly squeezed orange juice, cafe latte', and chocolat chaud." He stood by waiting, as the raised voices had stopped when he walked in. England shook his head angrily, and shouted.

"Francis! Do you NOT understand the word NO? Maybe YOU have time to flirt with your maids all day and eat lavish breakfasts, but I actually have WORK to do! So please excuse us!"

With that England turned and opened the front to France's door and stepped out into the beautiful weather outside. It was a bright morning. Alfred watched as England started to leave and bit his lip, he knew that he would see him again, this was not permanent, just for a day or two...right?

France watched the two leave, and there was nothing he could do. He held a hand in the air, and waved.

"Very well _Angleterre, Au Revoir_...come back and see me and little Matthew soon. Oooh, bye _Petit_ Alfred, take care of 'ze fact that your big brother is a grump!" Matthew heard this and looked back. He had no idea now how long this switch was going to be for. Wiggling out of Arthur's grip, he stomped on the ground.

"NO! Arthur, I want to say good bye to Al...um...Matthew, please!" He wrestled with the grip, but England had a firm grip on him. The carriage was already there, and Arthur's driver stepped down, opening the door.

England's grip tightened and he then pulled the boy up by the arm to hold him under his arm.

"Alfred...don't you start giving me trouble, you have already said your goodbyes we are running behind as it is. Now please behave." Arthur said and climbed into the carriage and sat the child in the seat next to him. Alfred suddenly ran to the door he wanted to see them off at least and continued to wave his hand wildly back and forth.

"GOODBY GOODBY! GOODBYE! I WILL MISS YOU!"

Matthew was placed in the carriage, and did not even try to argue with Arthur. The nation was mad now, and anything he said would make it worse. He suddenly looked up when Alfred ran to the side of the carriage and waved goodbye. Braving his courage, he believed he could do this, and put on a smile. Standing back up, he went to the window, and nodded.

"Goodbye Matthew! Take care!"


	11. Confused Elder Nations

Arthur was surprised at what looked like Alfred waving to them as the carriage pulled away, though he didn't wave back, he gave a heavy sigh as the carriage started down the road at a steady pace taking out a hanker chief.

"Ehh I thought we would never be able to get away." He folded his arms. "It will be good to be back at the manner. After breakfast we are going to go over some more etiquette though I must say, I am pleased you managed to stay out of trouble the whole time. Matthew then looked to Arthur.

"Fine big brother...hmph, let's go and get out of this Frenchy nation's house. Onward home!" After waving the carriage of Alfred walked back over to France, his stomach rumbled.

"Its breakfast time now! LETS EAT!"

He then started to make a dash to where he saw the chef walk out. Except he followed him all the way into the kitchen where he stopped short and looked around. It was much bigger than England's kitchen, and the smells were amazing. Lots of people were bustling about with hot steaming plates and it was simply beautiful. France watched the boy run from the foyer and into the dining room. He cocked his head, and was slightly confused. He knew his Matthew liked breakfast, but it was never to this extreme. He walked and followed the boy, expecting him to be at the table, but the boy had gone as far as to going into the kitchen. He waked in.

"_Mon Petit_...what are you doing silly?" He placed his hands on his hips, and smiled. "Come now, 'zat's where 'ze staff belongs, not little boys. Come with Papa, and we will eat."

He held out his hand and waited. Marquis had since walked into the dining room, where he usually stood by and watched, awaiting any command from his Master. He too found it strange with the child's sudden bouts of energy. While Matthew was a happy child, something was different. Alfred readily grabbed his hand, licking his lips.

"What are we having? Are we going to have it all? It smells so good I want the biggest plate!" He giggled and was eager to get into his chair and start to try all the wonderful and exotic foods, that he could smell from the kitchen. "What are we having for lunch and dinner! Will we have a afternoon tea too? What will we have then...and dessert can I have dessert too?" He started to ramble like he did when he was excited about something.

Seeing France's mansion fade away slowly, Matthew sat back in his seat and just sat contemplating how this was going to be. He had only been to England's house a few times, and it was while he was being held in his Papa's arms, so he wasn't really able to walk around. He looked back at England and nodded from the question

"Uh...yes...I just wish we had good breakfasts like France and Matthew." He wiped his nose on his sleeve, something he was sure Alfred would have done, and then looked back at Arthur. "So...my lessons, where will they take place big brother? Its nice outside...can we do it outside?"

England shook his head. He did not want his brother to be upset, and was sure the child was just feeling sorry for himself. The nation looked down at the boy, and simply smiled.

"Oh don't be that way, we will have a good breakfast too. One that will enclave good hearty grains and fruit, nothing so gaudy as France's. His breakfast's are always too sweet and turn my stomach. We will have a much better breakfast at home." England looked out the carriage window. "And regarding your lesson, I doubt we will have them outside. It looks like rain at home and besides, you will need the chalkboard and we cannot use that outside. It will be in the study as always Alfred, now sit still and do not wipe your face on your sleeve." He took out the handkerchief and started to wipe the child's nose.

France laughed as the two sat down at the table. Listening to the child ramble on, something came about with what the child had previously said. One of the wait staff brought over a plate of waffles, and placed them in front of France.

"_Monsieur_, blueberries or strawberries?" France looked up, and then nodded his head.

"Uh...both, um...hang on...Matthew? We never have tea 'ere. Your Papa likes his Cafe', and you drink hot cocoa. Why would you 'zay tea hmmm?" His blue eyes etched into the boys, slightly confused. "And as for lunch and dinner...I am not sure, Chef has not made me aware."

Alfred blushed a bit suddenly at the slip up, he had no idea France didn't have tea.

"OH! W-well that is what I mean Café'. Its just well, Alfred told me they have tea at his house with cakes sometimes. It sounded like fun! And would be like a whole other meal only between!" He nodded his head. "I liked Alfred, he has lots of good ideas and is very well behaved too!" He smiled putting in a plug for himself, not that it really mattered.

France cut into his breakfast and put a piece of the waffle to his lips, chewing he swallowed and then looked to the boy.

"_Oui_...while I don't really ever drink tea. 'Zometimes I do at England's, but I keep to my Cafe'. And with 'ze other meals little one, 'zey will be announced later. Its not like I am going to let you go 'ungry."

He set down his fork, and took a sip of his hot beverage. He looked to the boy's plate and saw it piled with many different foods. Shaking his head, he then responded to the nations' little comment.

"Alfred's behavior really surprised me though. England tells me 'e is a naughty little boy sometimes. I would 'ate to 'ave a brat like that, good thing my _Petit_ one is well behaved." He winked and took another bite.

As Arthur blew Matthew's nose, the little nation moaned slightly. He was beginning to get excited. He loved being outside. When he was done, he pushed the handkerchief from his face towards the nation, and then looked out the window, leaning forward watching the trees and the plains pass by.

"Oh rats! Going outside would have been delightful. Maybe another day." Turning back to the nation, he asked another question. "Um, Arthur? Um...how long till we get home? I don't want to wear this outfit, it is itchy, I think I got Matthew's house's cooties on me."

Arthur had to chuckle, at the child's question it was posed in such a funny way and he shook his head.

"It will take as long as it did to get here. Its the same route, and I don't blame you, I slept in these clothes all night it was not comfortable." He leaned hid head back. I will make sure we both get freshened up before breakfast, no need to come to breakfast in a rumpled mess. I am proud that you didn't complain more about your clothes little man, I know they can be restrictive, but you really did behave well. I am going to make sure a reward is in order at home for you!" He pat the child's head.

Alfred looked up, and was slightly gasping at what France had said about, well…him. He was not a brat, well at least not in his eyes.

"Ahh...ye-_Oui…Oui_" Alfred wasn't sure how to take that, but it didn't matter. He had food to eat and started to dig in stuffing his cheeks full of the waffles, compote, then forking more eggs in his mouth after dipping them in the cream cheese sauce and gobbling down the fruit salad. He was chewing and swallowing loudly but he knew how to eat without choking himself and washed it down with orange juice, it was all so wonderful all the flavors were amazing.

France saw this and suddenly gasped. He knew his little boy had better manners, and far better etiquette than Alfred. Slapping his hand to the table several times, he quickly got irate.

"_Non, Non_ Matthew! 'Zat is not the way we eat at the table. You know better than to eat like a little piggie. You use your utensils, and wipe your mouth. Do you remember when you ate 'ze crepes and was choking?" He sipped his juice and then cleared his throat. "Tell me you don't want 'zat to 'appen again!" His said this with his eyes not leaving the child's.

Marquis stood close by in case the adult nation needed any help. There was something going on, and he was going to find out. Alfred gulped the chewed food and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Oh its alright, I know how to do it without choking now. You just have to not breath!" Alfred laughed and picked up his plate that only had syrup and such on it and have it a lick and then held it out to Marquis. "MORE PLEASE!" He said with a sticky face.

Matthew perked up at the way Arthur was talking so nicely to him. He thought about it, and perhaps this nation Alfred bad mouthed so much wasn't so horrible, after all, he wasn't being that way to him. Still hoping not to seem sneaky, he had to keep up with the secret. He looked up, and nodded his head.

"Ooooooh a reward, what is it big brother? Is it something fun, and is it a toy? Matthew gets a toy all the time from France. Ooooh tell me what it is!" The boy got up from the seat, and walked over jumping up and down patting England's lap. Arthur winked at the boy.

"Nope nope...its a surprise, but I will give you a hint...its something sweet and is your favorite!" England looked lovingly down at his little brother, there was something different about him. There was a strange softness in the eyes, maybe he was just still tired from the night before and not as wired as usual. The carriage bumped along the road and England looked to see the manor up ahead and smiled. "Ah almost there."

"Oooooh, ugh, no fair Arthur, you always keep secrets from me." The boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back into the seat. Knowing they were almost home made him feel a little better. Perhaps once they got there, he could give the older nation the slip and go off on his own. He started to drone on a little when suddenly he gasped and shouted out. "Kumajirou! He's left...at my...ooooh at France's house...and...ugh..." The boy was started. His most favorite toy which he never left behind was now at his house, lonely. "Oh no..."

France astounded by his little boy's new and horrid manners, looked over at Marquis. Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers and had the butler take the plate. Marquis walked over and took the plate, and then walked back over to France.

"_Monsieur_, do you wish me to retrieve anything else?" He raised an eyebrow. France wiped his mouth and nodded.

"_Oui_ Marquis...while I am more than sure Matthew realizes his behavior right now, perhaps fetch 'is learning paddle. Just for me to keep by my side." Marquis took the plate and handed it to a maid, and then adjusting his glasses while nodding his head.

"_Oui_, very well my Lord." The butler walked away, and this left with just France and "Matthew".

"Matthew...your table manners are unacceptable. What 'as 'appened to you?"

Hearing the two converse and the mention of the "learning paddle" Alfred stiffened in his chair and flushed.

"Ehh...I am...a…a. I am a growing boy. I needed food really fast. I could feel myself growing and...um...I...Alfred showed me a faster way to eat!" It seemed the best way to explain bad behavior was to blame it on himself. Though he hated to do so, as it made him Alfred look bad. But right now it didn't matter. The point was that he needed to keep HIM, Matthew out of trouble.

France nodded his head, but still had his butler go ahead and get the implement anyways, just in case. He looked over to Ezme who was standing by.

"Ezme, please remove my plate, and please take care as to wipe _Maitre_' Williams face, it 'iz a god awful mess." Ezme nodded and took a clean cloth, wetting the ends with some water, and walked over to the little nation.

"_Oui_, come 'ere little one, this will just be a moment." She took the cloth to his cheeks, and face. Marquis arrived in the boy's room and went to grab the paddle. Taking it off the wardrobe, he then turned and walked back down the steps. Alfred meanwhile had a fit, and yelled out.

"I can do it myself!" Alfred said as he squirmed hating his face washed like that. Especially by some strange maid, he tried pushing her hands away and then grabbing at the cloth. "I can do it!"

When Matthew had shouted in the carriage, Arthur jumped at the shout and then looked at the boy.

"What? what is the matter?" He then frowned. "I told you not to bring any of your toys with you to Frances house because I KNEW you would lose them. I hope that just goes to remind you to listen to me when I tell you something." Arthur could only assume it was a small toy like a toy solider or something that Alfred had snuck with him in his pocket. Matthew sniffed loudly and shook his head, and held on to Arthur's pants.

"Um... Kumajirou is a bear that I...that Matthew has. And well, I like him so much Arthur, I wanted to keep him, but...I couldn't. It was Mattie's toy. I guess...*sniff* I guess I just thought I could have him." The boy walked back over to his seat and wept a little. Looking up, the carriage was being pulled into the circle lot. "Arthur...do you think we will go back to France's house? So I could play with Matthew?" He looked out the window while he said this. A man, most likely Hughes was standing by the door, awaiting the two. He had a straight face on, and was dressed to the nines.

"Alfred, Alfred. I told you that it is very rude to ask for another's toy that does not belong to you." He frowned and started to get out of the carriage and waited for Alfred. "And I doubt we will be seeing France or Canada soon. I only went over there because I had a meeting, and I try to stay out of Frances place as much as possible, trust me the farther you stay away from that frog the better." he paused as Alfred had not climbed out of the carriage. "Chop, chop Alfred...out of the carriage with you."

Matthew sat in the carriage and scoffed. He was going to miss his bear. Getting to the edge, he stepped down, and was greeted by Hughes who smiled at the child.

"Well hello there young Master...very good to see you this morning. I have breakfast ready, but we must prepare a bath for you first. Did you have a lovely time?" The butler held the child's hand, and Matthew pulled away. He was not in a good mood now that his bear was not with him.

"Not now Hughes...I don't feel like catching up...I am never going back there anyway, so what is the point!" He pouted and went to walk into the mansion, stamping his feet.

France stood up from the table, and became very upset at his child's actions. He was simply appalled. This was not how the child had been raised.

"_MATHIEU_! Stop it at once! You do not talk to 'ze maids in 'zuch a tone. Now please...let Ezme clean your face, or I can do it. Either way, you 'ave a dirty little face, and a bath will be in order next. A lovely bath with bubbles...doesn't 'zat zound nice?"

France calmed himself down. He did not want a terror filled morning right now, especially since he did start to feel the twinge of a headache from the wine. Marquis arrived back and set the paddle down beside France.

"As delivered my lord. Anything else?" France held his head, and then looked to his butler.

"Ah, Marquis, _Merci_...can you please get me some aspirin?" He smiled at his butler, but the bath question made the little nation very upset.

"NO! I don't want a BATH! Its too early! I only get a bath at night!" Alfred whined and still tried to avoid the wiping of his face from the maid and scooted from his chair to try and get away, like heck he was going to be washed up so early in the day. France narrowed his eyes. This was the last straw.

"Marquis...grab him...NOW!" France grasped the paddle in his hand, and had daggers in his eyes. Marquis nodded and ran to the child, grabbing the unruly child up in his arms.

"_Oui Monsieur_, I got him." France walked over to the butler holding the boy.

"Matthew...I don't know what 'as 'appened to you, but it is going to stop right now."

Arthur frowned at what America had said to the butler. It was such a strange thing to say. Must be right though. The child was still tired from staying up so late at France's. Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Never mind him Hughes, he is tired from last night, so am I prepare some seltzer and a bath for me as well and a fresh pair of clothing for both of us and a light breakfast." He ordered and went to catch up with the little one who looked to be distraught.

Hughes looked down at the boy who went into the mansion, bewildered, and then back at his own Master.

"Yes, of course my Lord. I will get that for you right away." He walked inside, and halted as he almost stepped into Matthew who was looking all around, in awe. Feeling a breath behind him, the little nation turned around, and looked at the butler.

"Er...um...doesn't it seem like a new place each time you walk in Hughes? Eh...heh heh." The boy looked down at the floor, rubbing his shoes against the tiled floor. Hughes looked down and shook his head.

"Ahem, alright little one, such strange talk. Go on upstairs and I will be up shortly to give you a bath, and change your clothing. I must take care of your brother first. Go now." Matthew gulped and nodded. He quickly looked to the stairs...the bedrooms had to be up that way.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, he was looking forward to a hot bath and working that crick out of his neck, and to get rid of the hangover headache. He walked into the foyer and paused as he saw Alfred just standing there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on hurry...you will feel much better once you bath and get out of those uncomfortable clothes.

Jumping slightly at the sound of Arthur, Matthew turned around, and looked at the nation with a little bit of fright. He had no idea where the room was, and this would be slightly difficult for him to accomplish.

"Um...okay, okay Arthur, jeez..." He put his hand to the railing, and walked up slowly. The stairs were long and winding, trailing up to a long hallway. He got to the top of the stairs, and stood looking around again. As he stayed there, he saw one of the maids walking down the hall. She smiled and waked closer.

"Ah, Master Alfred, good to see you little one. I just washed your linens, and some clean clothing. I put them on your bed. I believe a bath is in store for you." She smiled, and then went to walk away. Matthew stopped her.

"Uh...um..." He wasn't sure of her name, so he just said words. "Um...can you help me pick out an outfit for when I get out of the bath?" He stuck out his lip, and hoped this would work. The maid looked down.

"Well yes, but your outfit is usually picked out after your bath." Getting nowhere, the boy pouted and jumped up and down.

"I want to do it now, please? Now, now, now!"

Arthur was making his way to his own room when he heard stomping and shouting, he sighed heavily, and went towards the direction of the tantrum, it was no mystery as to who was throwing it.

"ALFRED...what is the meaning of this? Is it so hard for you to simply go to your room and do as you were told?. I know you must be cranky from lack of sleep but that is still no excuse for you to throw a tantrum."

America felt himself grabbed and started to swing and kick his feet, overwhelmed by the unpredictability all around him. Inwardly he was upset because he didn't know what to expect and strange people were grabbing him telling what to do. It was unsettling and was leading to his current meltdown.

"NO! NooooOOO!" He cried out and wriggled to get away. Shaking his head, France walked over to the butler and reached out his arms, grabbing the little nation into his own grasp.

"_Non, Non_ little boy. You know better 'zen to get out of a bath, especially 'zince you 'ave never 'ad a problem before. Perhaps you did not get enough sleep, and are cranky. I 'ave just 'ze thing to fix a cranky little boy."

He held the child in his arms, and walked over to the head chair. He pulled it away from the table, and sat down, placing the child face down across his lap. And since the nation delivered spankings on the bare, he pulled up the child's night shirt, and pulled down the little panties.

"Alright Matthew, you know what happens next..." He put an arm around the boy to hold him and waited until the child was aware of what was happening.

The real Matthew turned back to the England, and gave him a glare.

"What? Arthur...I...I just want help with my outfit. I want to pick it out now, and I want...I want the maid...her..." He pointed to her, still not knowing her name, and pouting. "I am not throwing a tantrum. I am not a little brat like..." The boy stopped what he was saying. France had always called Alfred a brat, and he was acting just that way. Still though, he did not care, he just wanted to do his own thing. "Never mind...fine...let's go take a STUPID BATH!"

Arthur frowned and not saying a word took a step toward Alfred and grabbed him up by the arm and started to pull him down the hallway to his bedroom on the right, he didn't say anything at first, he didn't know where to start, yes the child was probably over tired but he could not let that go, he sat on the edge of Alfred's bed and pulled the child over his lap.

"That will be quite enough of that young man, seems you need a refresher in your manners lesson." He then tugged down his shorts and without waiting time started to smack his little bottom with his open palm.

Alfred gasped as he was now staring at the floor in an all too familiar position, but the floor was different and so was the lap, he let out a sudden hollering yelp as he felt his bottom was now exposed and bare, Alfred was never one to take a spanking quietly and started to sob even though he had not even been struck yet.

"NO NOO NOO PLEASE DON"T! AHH I'm SORRY PLEASE DON'T! I'm NOT MATTHEW!" He screamed in a panic now, the fear of being spanked pushing the truth out of him.

France lifted the paddle letting the first smack hit the boy, hurrying and making it clear, but then stopped. He held the paddle high in the air and stopped. Looking down with wide eyes, he pulled the boy upright with the nightshirt trailing down, and gave the child a strange look.

"What? What do you mean you aren't Matthew? Are you trying to be funny with me little one?" Holding the boy upright, France was not in the mood, and held his arm still tightly around the boy, and continued to smack the boy's covered bottom. "You 'zay a lot of things, but this is ridiculous!"


	12. Double Chastisement

Back at England's mansion, little Matthew had been put over his "big brother's" knee and it was simply awful. He panicked and cried out.

"Huh! Noooooo!" The boy moaned out at the first smack, and could not believe he was letting himself get spanked by Arthur. This was such a different feeling, but it was the same, because after all...it was a spanking. It hurt just as bad as when his Papa would punish him. But he had to have a sigh of relief as it was just the nations hand. "Ooowwwwww! Alfred...Alfred, big brother, stop, I didn't know…I didn't know..."

"Like heck you didn't, you know the rules here Alfred. That level of rudeness is NEVER allowed in this house and you know it!" He continued smacking his bottom with his hand, not being overly harsh since the child was not carrying on and screaming like usual. Arthur was usually only so strict because it seemed to be the only way to snap him out of his screaming of which he wasn't doing. He was taking the spanking relatively calm considering how he usually took them. Something seemed strangely off.

"No...no!" Matthew started to cry, and then everything came out. "_Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé...Monsieur Angleterre...s'il vous plaît_...I am Matthew! _S'il vous plaît_...don't spank me...I am little Canada!" He sobbed as the spanking stung his little bottom. A spanking from France or England did not matter. It hurt either way.

Alfred was sobbing, that paddle was worse than anything England used he was sure of that, he wailed and kicked and wiggled.

"B-BUT I'm NOT! I'm NOT MATTHEW! I AM ALFRED! WAAHH WAAAAHHHH! OWWWW OWW PLEASE STOP! SEE I CAN PROVE IT! I CAN! OWWWW!"

France sensing from the loud cries that maybe the boy was telling the truth. It was a far fetched story, but still...to have come up with such a tale. He set aside the paddle, and adjusted the boy's clothing, setting him down. He leaned on his knees with both his elbows and looked to the little boy.

"You...you are not my Mattie? What 'iz 'ze meaning of this?" He stood up scoffing, and then his eyes widened. All of a sudden things were beginning to become clear to him. He turned back to the sobbing child and waved a finger at him. "Naughty, naughty little Alfred Jones...I should have known. My Matthew 'iz never like this. Tea...no bathes...you are very sorry you crossed _Monsieur_ France! I will get a hold of Arthur now!"

England paused hand in mid air when he heard the child suddenly rattle off in French, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-what? Come again?" He seemed stunned looking down at the child in his lap. "Alfred if this is one of your tricks..." He warned. Bawling his little eyes out, and utterly miserable, Matthew kicked his legs and turned his head at England.

"_S'il vous plaît_...its...its me Matthew. We...I...wahhhh, we did not mean it...me and Alfred. _Je suis désolé_ Mister _Angleterre_! We wanted to have a little fun...and well did not think anyone would notice." The boy squinted his eyes, and wanting desperately to hold on to his bottom and rub at it.

Alfred could do nothing now but sob and sniffle and rub his eyes, the wonderful breakfast had not been worth getting spanked like that. Not by a long shot.

"It was all MATTHEW'S IDEA!" He wailed France angry at him now shaking his finger at him was almost as scary as him wanting to kiss him. France watched the child rub at his eyes, and he shook his head.

"Your idea, Mattie's idea...I don't know what to believe. What I do know 'iz it was naughty."

He looked over to Marquis and spoke to him in rapid French. He told his butler to go down to his office and ring England's home. Marquis nodded and quickly went down the hallway. Seeing as the man was gone, he then turned back to the crying nation.

"I know 'zat Arthur will be very upset, and he will be angry with you as well. And my Mattie...hoh, hoh, hoh...he had best believe he 'iz in trouble." Wiping his eye, he spoke down to the child. "I know you will follow this order _Mon Petit_, go stand in 'ze corner till your big brother arrives." He pointed.

Arthur looked at the child long and hard then let out a heavy sigh and righted the child on his lap.

"Insufferable brat!" He muttered then looked at Matthew. "Not you Matthew...its obvious that this was Alfred's idea was it not?" Now that he was looking at the child he looked nothing like his Alfred. His eye color was slightly paler and his usual sprig of hair seemed to droop. "Come on, we are heading back to France's house." He stood up.

Alfred sniffled and thought what a horrible mess this turned out to be. France was really no fun at all, he was just as strict as Arthur ever was. He nodded his head and started for the corner, but before he got there he looked back at France.

"Yes Francis, but at least I got to taste all your wonderful breakfast...it really was the best breakfast I have ever had." He said with a sniffle hoping that would make France less mad at him.

France watched the boy walk over to the corner, and when the child opened his mouth, he stifled a small smirk at what little Alfred had said. Although he was upset at what was happening, he managed to get out a little laugh.

"Hoh, hoh...little one, I am glad 'ou liked it...but that still does not excuse you from your awful table manners. I should 'ave know 'zumething was up. Now then...face 'ze corner now!"

Alfred sniffled and covered his bottom with his hands. He could only imagine what his big brother was going to say and do to him.

"Francis I'm sorry!" He said from the corner.

Matthew sniffed and nodded his head. He had to be truthful.

"I...it was both of our faults. Cause I...cause I agreed to do it, but...but Alfred asked me if it would be a good idea." *Sniff* He wiped his eyes, and rubbed at his bottom. He wanted to say more, but now just wanted to be back in his own house, in his Papa's arms...although not sure of how his father was going to be. He went to follow England when Hughes walked in.

"Master Kirkland, I just received a phone call from Mister Bonnefoy's mansion...and well you are needed immediately. Some business with a child nation switch?" The butler gave a disapproving glance to Matthew who gulped loudly.

"Yes Hughes I am already aware of the situation. Seems that some little nations thought it would be a fun joke. He pulled Matthew by the arm down the stairs. "You can inform Mister Bonnefoy that I am returning his belongings. Don't I have enough troubles and work around here?" He mumbled the last part and started for the carriage.

France paced around the room, awaiting the moment his doorbell rang. It would be a little while, and he could not believe his Matthew had done something like this. He heard the little nation call from the corner, and being a compassionate man, France walked over, and pulled a chair, sitting down, while the little nation stood facing the corner.

"Oh..._Petit_ Alfred...I understand you're sorry...but still, this was a very naughty 'zing to do. _Monsieur Angleterre_ will not be 'zo happy. He does not like 'ze jokes...I know, I played a lot on him when we were young." He turned to the table, and took a glass of juice, he then held it out to the boy. "Juice little one?" Alfred sniffled and took the offered juice and drank it down.

"Thank you...er..I mean Merrccciiii?" He said and smiled up a little at the older nation, he really wasn't such a bad guy when wasn't spanking or kissing you.

Hughes walked towards where England and Matthew were headed. He called out to his Lord.

"Yes Master England, I will be waiting here for you upon your return." He shook his head, and would have a strong drink ready for his Master when Arthur returned. Matthew followed England down the steps. Somehow he did not want to leave now. Going home would mean facing his father. He shivered and tried to halt.

"Um...Mister England, can we wait a little bit? You know, to make sure my Papa gets over being mad. I mean...please?" They got outside to the carriage, and the boy did not want to get in. England felt the childes hesitation and swiftly scooped him up and held him under his arm like a package.

"Oh NO...you and Alfred got yourselves into this mess and you better believe you will BOTH be punished for it, but by the hand of your own guardian I can assure you of that!" Arthur got into the carriage and closed the door, the carriage then took off towards Frances house.

Matthew felt the firm embrace of England, and they both got into the carriage. Hearing the words of punishment again, he had to accept the inevitable. England was mad, and he was sure France was mad. His only inclination was wondering what was happening to America. He looked up at the annoyed look of England and spoke up.

"Do you think Alfred was spanked by my Papa? You...*sniff* spanked me...and...um...do you think Alfred was bad there? I didn't mean to be bad Mister England. I am sorry!"

"I most certainly hope he was spanked...either way he will be spanked again by me and I hate to think the trouble he has caused and now I have to apologize to France about it all!. That boy will be getting bedtime spankings for a week!" England was mad and the still lingering headache was not helping.

France stood up. He did not want to give the child a full pardon on his behavior, after all, he still had to have England meet up with him.

"You're welcome little one, now you turn back around." He gave a slight glare. It was a long time now he was waiting. The maids were looking in, and he snapped his fingers like always. "_Excuze Moi_? Clean this up you three. I want 'zis room spanking clean, I have people coming here." He watched as all three maids hurried and cleared things off the table, and went to making the dining room beautiful again. Once that was done, France looked out the window. He could see the carriage approaching.

Alfred could hear the carriage approaching too and had the sudden urge to run and hide, he looked back behind him to see if anyone was keeping an eye on him and he started to try and sneak away to hide under the table.

Matthew held his hands to his mouth, and worried for his friend. Mister England was very serious. The little nation just hoped everything would be alright soon. He looked out the window and his stomach dropped as he saw the mansion, and he squinted his eyes, he could see his Papa looking out the window. Slumping down into the seats, he got very scared.

"Oh no...oh no...my Papa is going to be so mad." The boy turned back to England. "Please...I don't want to go inside...let me stay with you. I behave better than Alfred..._s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît_!" The boy took to begging now.

"Oh no...you and little Alfred brought this on yourself, and you are going to pay up in full." He grabbed up Matthew and tucked him under his arm and exited the carriage and started up the stairs to France's door and rang the doorbell, trying hard to curb his temper and irritation at this mess.

France watched the carriage arrive, and slowly turned his head, and his eyes went wide as he saw that the child was now under the table.

"_Non_! Alfred Jones...you go back to 'ze corner...now!" He walked to the table, but was not about to get under it. As it would be very childish. He stood with his hands on his waist and went to shout again, but saw Marquis walk over.

"_Maitre' Monsieur Angleterre_ has arrived...please...I will stay and make sure the boy is fine, under the table." The butler walked and stood still. France nodded and opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur stood there as the door opened looking very displeased.

"I am afraid I have something that belongs to you...and from what I hear you have something that belongs to me..." He paused and held out Matthew to France. "Want to trade? Or should we punish them both by keeping things as they are for a whole week?" England's face did not betray a look of jest. Alfred still under the table heard the door open and felt a hot flush rush through him as he heard England's voice...he was mad...he could tell from under the table.

France looked at England, and the bundle he was holding. He shook his head, and grabbed up the boy out of Arthur's grasp, and held him firmly in his arms. Matthew held on to his Papa, and buried his head into the nation's shoulder. Very scared, and crying, he was not sure what was going to happen. He looked to the nation.

"_Non Angleterre_, I believe I will take back the little croissant and deal with him appropriately. However, your little one hid from me under the table, so you might want to deal with that." France walked over to the table, and still holding Matthew looked under. "Oh Alfred...your big brother is here...and wheee...he does not look 'appy."

Alfred saw the feet at the edge of the tablecloth and he gulped audibly and slowly very slowly peeked his head out, though he didn't want to see the look on his big brothers face. He was afraid not to when he heard Alfred speak sternly and evenly.

"ALFRED FREDRICK JONES...you come OUT from under that table NOW or there will be HELL TO PAY!" Alfred gulped and scrambled out from under the table and ran to hug big brother grasping his legs tightly, afraid yet relived. France watched, it seemed that England did indeed know how to handle his own and nodded.

"Well, _Angleterre_...I believe we both have some issues to deal with...if you wish my office is at your disposal as well as my paddle. That is if you wish to handle this matter right now, perhaps maybe...together, it may be good for both to be punished together since they both caused this trouble.

Matthew gripped his father, and looked down as he saw Alfred being scolded by Arthur. Whimpering, and now hearing his father suggest a double spanking by the two, Matthew shook his head, and wiggled in the elder nation's arms. England looked over to France, and glared, shaking his head in disarray. He pulled Alfred up into his arms, and smiled at France while pulling something out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Ah Frances...no need for the paddle. I have something in store for Alfred." He held out his slipper, and waved it around. "But I will take your invitation, if we could take care of the situation, and go down to your office. The more fresh this is in my mind, the better I am sure will be imprinted on my Alfred's backside...bare mind you!" He held the boy tightly, and gritted his teeth. Matthew looked over to Alfred, and cried out.

"You see what you did! Switching places...oh such a good idea...you stupid head!"

Francis nodded as he saw that England had indeed come prepared and was about to turn to his office when Matthew burst out. Alfred gasped at the others insult.

"WHAT? You're blaming ME FOR THIS?" But France would have none of this and gave the side of Matthews leg a swat.

"Shush _Mathieu_ I don't want to 'ear another word from you. You and Alfred are both going to be punished 'zo no more name blaming." Matthew yelped at the swat to his thigh, but he was not going to stand for it.

"_Non_, you said...you said Alfred that it would be fun to switch, even for one day. You said it!"

France then lead the way down the hall to the study and pulled up two chairs with one hand sitting then next to each other and then offered the one on the right to Arthur. England listened to the boy berating his little brother, and shook his head. He knew his Alfred did tend to get into a wee bit more trouble than France's Matthew. He shook his head, and held the boy tighter walking into the room where the chairs were, and spoke to both boys.

"Be quiet both of you...this is just as much your fault Matthew, as it is Alfred's fault." He then took France's invitation, and sat down, placing the unruly America over his knees, and holding a hand on the small of the nation's back.

"America...I had a lot to do today, taking time out of your foolish antics were not needed today. I am sparing you no comfort." And with that, he pulled down the boy's knickerbockers, and his little panties. France smiled, and spoke to the other elder nation.

"After you _Angleterre_...please, let us not delay this punishment any longer." Before he started, he looked up at France.

"Oh but dear Frances...I could not start without you..."

"But of course!" France said ignoring Matthews protest and ranting and sat down placing the child over his lap in such a way so Matthew and Alfred were now facing each other over their elder nation's laps.

He then took the paddle out of his own coat pocket and after simply pulling off Mattie's shorts and panties completely started the festivities with a hardy smack to Mattie's bare little round bottom. Alfred heard the paddle smack Matthews bottom and saw his face when he got the swat and suddenly felt wave of remorse. He knew what that little paddle felt like now and felt guilt wash over him. It really was his fault that Mattie was being spanked now.

"Right then..." England raised the slipper and had it fall down and slap upon Alfred's bare little bottom. Matthew jolted from the smack from the paddle and immediately burst into tears. Having only been spanked by England's hand today, the pain ensued all over again.

"Papaaaaaaa!" The child's eyes filling with tears as the dreaded paddle left its mighty stung. He sniffed and opened his eyes, looking to Alfred, reaching out a hand.

Alfred jerked his head up and yelped loudly the slipper felt worse after getting just a few with that cursed paddle. He kicked his legs then looked up in time and saw Matthew reaching a hand out and he reached his own little hand an grasped it. They would be punished together...yes but they would accept it together as well. France whapped the paddle down again sternly the little ones cheeks pinkening quickly, he was making sure that his little Mattie would never try to trick his Papa like this again.

Matthew could only squint his eyes, and hold Alfred's hand. He was sobbing full on, large tears running down his face. He too kicked his legs back and fourth trying to get his father's attention, but it seemed like it might earn him more swats, like it had in the past. Choking on his cries, the boy pleaded.

"_S'il vous plaît Papa, s'il vous plaît_...stop, I learned my lesson, and...and...so did Alfred. Wahhhhhhhh, Papppppaaaaa!" As Matthew continued to whine, England shook his head, and planted down the slipper again, making its smack touch down harder, speaking to Alfred.

"You ever do this again, I would think you would be a very foolish little nation. How dare you Alfred Jones...how dare you!" He raised the slipper again, making its mark, leaving both cheeks on the little nation very red, and extremely sore. He looked over to France, and then back to the child, and put the slipper back in his pocket, letting the child cry now.

Francis had set the steady rhythm of the paddle and was satisfied only after he could feel the repentant country over his lap cry softly accepting his punishment, Mattie's bottom was bright red and feeling the lesson was learned stopped seeing that Arthur had made the same choice, he put the paddle down and patted Matthews back gently.

"Alright then. Papa knows you will not do that again, you will be a good little boy from now on and not try to trick your Papa?" He stroked his hair gently. Alfred was sniffling and sobbing on his big brothers lap, his bottom feeling as if he would never be able to sit again as long as he lived.

"S-sorry b-big brother...I..I wont try to trick you again ever." The child rubbed at his eyes, and with Arthur readjusting the boy, and setting him back on his feet, he looked down.

"Oh you better believe you won't pull any stunt like that again. Now then…" He glanced over at France who pulled Matthew up into his arms, and was now standing with the child, swaying back and fourth. "Alright then France. Alfred and I will be going now, we need to have a very long talk." He held out a hand, and Alfred, gulping grabbed it.

France nodded his head, and while still holding his little one, said in a slight whisper.

"_Oui_ Arthur…I suppose it will be a very long time before _Mon Petit_ Matthew 'iz able to 'zee your Alfred, so again, till we 'zee one another again."

Tugging on his brother's hand, Arthur did not say anything more, but just a simple curt. He walked out of the office, and down the hall, all the while lecturing the small little nation on the troubles he had caused and how naughty it was.

Once the two were gone, France held on to Matthew tightly. The boy sniffled and whined in his arms, and feeling slightly empathetic, he reached out a hand, and held the boy's chin up.

"Matthew…you understand this now, you will never pull a stunt like 'zat again…alright 'zen?" The eyes of his Papa just looking right through him, and Matthew shook his head furiously. This suited France well, and he walked with the child out of the office. "_Bon_…alright 'zen. Alfred had breakfast, but did you manage to get fed by Mister England?"

He set the child down, and held out a hand. Little Canada grabbed up his hand, and looked up, eye's horribly red, and puffy.

"_Non_ Papa…I did not eat. I am so very hungry." He rubbed at his bottom as he sniffled again.

"Hoh, hoh…well 'zen, you simply can not go 'ungry. Let's get you 'zomething to eat my little croissant."

They arrived into the dining room, and France had the child sit down. He walked over to the other side and sat in his own chair. It was nice for a little while, and then Marquis called the nation over to speak with him. France nodded, and got up while the maids walked over to Matthew and set down some plates of nourishment for the child. Clearing his throat, the nation looked to his butler.

"_Oui_, Marquis, what is the problem?"

"There is not problem my Lord. I was just wondering when is the next time you were going to go into town? I recall you mentioning that you wanted to decorate the parlor, or have it decorated, but you were going to go to that artifacts dealer in town. Was that something you were interested in attending with young Master Matthew?" Marquis said as he adjusted his glasses and waited for a response.

It was true France had wanted to do this, but it would be a little while longer. He felt that if he went into town now, the child would surly want something, and based on the child's past behavior, it really did not merit a gift. But with France being such a pushover at times, he couldn't really say no to the child.

"Eh, I will see Marquis, I am not sure what I want to do quite yet, and…" He looked over to Matthew who seemed to take a liking to eating with his hands. France shot a disapproving glance to the boy and spoke up. "_Non, Non_ Matthew, you know better 'zen 'zat, you pick up your fork!" Turning back to the butler, he sighed. "If I 'ave enough patience, perhaps tomorrow, _Oui_?"

"Very good then sir. I will see about attending to the staff finances now. I do have some things for you to sign in a bit, so I will be back." The butler turned on his heel and walked away. France just looked over, and then back to his son.

Matthew was sipping his juice, and looked up as his father watching him, and slightly discontent. He was curious now.

"Papa…Papa what is the matter? Why do you look so sad?" The child put down his cup, and he bit on his lip. France held a hand up, and set it down on the child's fair blond hair, and ruffled it.

"Oh _Mon Petit_, it is sometimes hard being your Papa." He smiled, and watched as Matthew put his hand on the nation's other hand that was on the table,

"_Oui_ Papa, and I know its cause of me!" He giggled, and France couldn't help but chuckle at the child as well. The little one pushed himself away from the table, and then got down. France stood up as well, and looked over to see Yvette standing by.

"Yvette, please see 'zat Matthew is given a bath, I have to get some things done, and make some phone calls." He looked down to the boy. "Now be a good boy for Yvette and take your bath, and 'zen maybe perhaps you and I will 'ave a little reading in the library _Oui_?"

"Okay Papa." Yvette walked over and held out a hand, which the child took, and they walked to the staircase, walking up it. France was proud, glad the child hadn't decided to pull a fit of any sort.


	13. Flashbacks and Paintings

With the child getting his bath, France was a little relieved that he would just be in his own sense right now. He loved that little nation, but sometimes it took a toll on him.

He strolled down to the Marquis's quarters, which out of all the staff, was very impressive. Since he had been at the mansion for such a long span of time, he was granted a larger living space. His bedroom suite which had its own large private bath, and he had his own study, not as large as France's, but it was known as his office.

As he walked, things came back to him. Most of France's little life was spent in the kitchen learning some of the things the chef was creating, and then there was Marquis, the trusted butler. The man who instead of his own father looking out for him, there was Marquis, who did much of the upbringing to the nation. He arrived into the office, and Marquis was sitting at the desk with his head down. He was writing something, and when he felt the presence of the nation he looked up.

"Ah, my Lord. I have a couple of things for you to sign, and they are laid out right here." The stack of papers, which was about three made France slightly sigh. He walked over with a smile, and leaned down to the desk, taking the pen out of the butler's hand. He sighed and then once he was done, he backed away. Marquis adjusted his glasses and looked up at the nation and smiled. "Quite the day you had yesterday and today _Oui_?"

"Ah…_Oui_ Marquis…I really need to 'ave a talk with 'ze little one, but I am very tired, and I do feel bad for Arthur 'zome of 'ze time. That little Alfred 'iz nuzin' like my Matthew."

Marquis watched his Master and smiled. He leaned back in his chair and just shook his head, trying to hide his chuckles. France saw this and was quite perplexed.

"_Quoi_ Marquis? Seriously…are you laughing at me for 'zome reason?" France seemed a little confused. Marquis just sat there.

"You forget how you were when you were a boy. The things you got into trouble for and the grief you caused myself and the staff. You were no more mischievous than your little Matthew." He shook a finger at the nation and stood up, going to his book shelf to grab the financial books to record the information.

France looked surprised. He hadn't remembered everything from his past, but he knew that Marquis was always there for him. He kept his head down, and shifted his feet slightly. Blushing, he then cleared his throat.

"Well…I mean Marquis…what did I ever do 'zat was 'zo naughty as what _Mon Petit _Matthew and Alfred did. Hmmm? I mean…'zey are four years old…I only assume 'zey are going to naturally act up."

Pulling the book he needed, Marquis grabbed it, and then walked to his desk, sitting back down.

"Oh _Monsieur_, you don't need me to bring up the past. It was such a long time ago. But eh…I do recall an incident when you were just a couple of years older than the little one. I suppose you can recall it if you think hard enough." Marquis looked down, and started to write. Meanwhile France just looked into nothingness, and his mind had started to wander.

He was remembering one time where he had been left home while his Papa was out doing so many important things for the country, and could not be bothered by the child. He bit back, and tried to remember more.

"_Marquis, I trust you will watch the child, and I shall return in three days, I have much to do, and please…keep the child busy, I do not want to come back to havoc." The elder man looked down to the small blond haired child with his big blue eyes. He smiled, and pat his head. "Be a good boy Francis, and Papa will get you something nice." _

"_Oui Papa…" Said the child, and grabbed hold of his butler's hand. He smiled and watched his father leave, and he was so excited because earlier in the day, his father had given him the task of watching over his father's precious and antique gold pocket watch. He pat the pocket of his tunic, and swayed back and fourth._

_Marquis still holding on the child's hand, adjusted his glasses and then looked down to the boy._

"_Well I suppose you should go and play for a little while. Outside preferably little one. I will make sure to prepare something for you to eat, Monsieur Chef is preparing something delicious, and I am sure you will like it." He walked with the boy, and France skipped along._

"_Marquis…why does Papa 'ave to go away so much? I miss 'im when he leaves…its not fair." The child slightly pouted, but Marquis released his grip from the boy, and knelt down on one knee. He put a hand to the boy's face, and with one finger, lifted his chin to face him._

"_My young Lord…your father loves you very much, but he is very busy. I know it is sometimes hard to understand that, but rest assured, you have a wonderful mansion full of people who care. Now then…" The butler stood back up, and looked to his watch. "You need to go outside, and I need to get some work done. We all have our jobs to do. I know your father left you with something very important to take care of, so I am entrusting you to go outside, and be very gentle with the watch. Keep it in your pocket. I will go round to get you in a little while, Oui?"_

_The child sniffed back a little tear, and smiled back at the butler. He knew his Papa was busy, and he appreciated the butler in every way possible. He walked closer, and hugged the man's legs, and then ran to the door which led out to the gardens. Before he went out though, the butler spoke to him again._

"_Little Master?" The butler stood watching the child who turned around, and smiled._

"_Oui Marquis?"_

"_Please make sure to stay clean, heavens forbid you get dirty while you were just changed. Is that clear?"_

_The boy nodded and went to the door, and turned the handle. Marquis saw this, and smiled. He then turned on his heel, and walked out towards the servants quarters. Once the butler was gone, France was now by himself. He was used to it. He walked outside and approached the beautiful and lush gardens, the flowers, and the trees that ran along. He ran to a spot, and sat down. Clicking his little feet together, he looked down, and had managed to already get dirt on his outfit, but it did not phase him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the magnificent watch._

_Down in the kitchen, before Marquis had gone to his quarters, he looked to see what the Chef was preparing. It would be a delicious dish of duck and some pureed turnip, and a side of garnished pear with a raspberry glaze. Nodding to the man, the butler walked off, and closed the door to his office behind him while he began to work on some dispositions that the Master of the house wanted him to look over._

_In the garden, France tossed the watch back and fourth in his hands, and looking at its shine. It truly was a beauteous thing. He looked around at all the flowers that were growing, and a thought popped into his head. He figured, when you plant a seed, many flowers grow from that, so what would happen if he planted the watch? Perhaps many little watches would grow from it. He got excited, and got up from the spot he was sitting in, and ran over to a nice flower bed. There was dirt that was soft, and pliable. Since he was dirty, he figured he might as well finish what he needed to do. He eagerly dug in, and created a nice hole. Smiling, he took the watch, and plopped it in, letting it hit softly. He spoke to it._

"_Okay watch…you grow many other watches, and I will pick 'zem and give 'zem away as gifts." He piled more dirt over the watch, and then he patted the reddish brown mound. Satisfied, he stood up, and looked down. It would take a while for it grow._

_Marquis finished sealing envelopes, and then cast a glance over at the clock, and his eyes widened. It was a little later than he expected to be in his office. He stood up and grabbed the mail, and walked out of his office, and down the hall towards the kitchen. The Chef looked over at the butler and nodded._

"_Ah Monsieur the little one's lunch is ready, so I will go about and set the table." He smiled, and Marquis nodded and handed him the mail._

"_Oui, Merci Chef, oh and please see about giving these to the maid so she can mail them on her way out this evening. I must go and retrieve the little Lord." _

_Chef took the mail, and put it by the maid's belongings. Marquis walked out of the kitchen, and walked towards the garden doors. He opened them and called out, even though he did not like to shout._

"_Master Francis? Come Mon Petit, it is time for lunch. Come inside." He called out, and when there was no response, he shook his head. Now knowing that he had to go and find the boy._

_It was only a little bit, and he walked towards the rose gardens, and semi smiled as he saw the child looking down at a mound of fresh dirt. It looked like it had been dampened with water. Marquis approached the child, and stood with his hands to his side. France looked up, and smiled._

"_Bonjour Marquis!" The child who was kneeling stood up. Up until now, the butler had not noticed how dirty the boy was. He put a finger to his temple and sighed. _

"_Oh Master Francis…look how dirty you have gotten. I told you not to get dirty!" He took the boy's hand and gave it a quick little smack. Francis pulled back and his little lip quivered. Shaking his head, Marquis sighed, and grabbed the boy's hand, and began to walk. "Come…I now have to give you a bath, and then you will eat."_

_As the butler pulled the boy along, Francis halted the man, and whined. Marquis let go of his hand, and looked back at him, adjusting his glasses._

"_What now Master Francis?" He stood waiting for the child to respond. France looked up with a frown._

"_I…I 'ave to wait for 'ze watch to grow…" He looked over and was anxious to see something happen. _

_It seemed as soon as the words left his lips, Marquis was quite put out, and slightly confused. Surly he had heard wrong. He looked to the boy with a side cock of his head._

"_Um…Excusez-Moi? What do you mean you have to wait for the watch to grow? Do you mean…Non…wait…" He suddenly got very unhappy, and his eyes had a burn to them. He looked down to the child. "Did you bury your father's watch young Master?"_

_France looked back up, and clasped his hands together giggling. His blue eyes widened, and he watched the mound, and back at Marquis._

"_Oui! I wanted to 'zee if Papa's watch would grow into many watches! 'Zat way everyone can 'ave one, and…" _

_The boy was suddenly silenced by Marquis pushing the child gently out of the way as he got down on his knees in an undignified manner and reached into the ground, pushing away soil, grabbing the watch. France made a moan and went to lunge forward, but the butler held him back, and spoke to him._

"_You buried your father's precious antique watch? I am completely astounded by your behavior right now." He took the watch, and reached into his breast pocket and wrapped it in a lace handkerchief. Holding it, he then grabbed the child's hand, and pulled him along. "Come with me Master France…" _

_The boy was pulled along, and nothing was said. Arriving into the mansion, Chef met the two in the foyer, and smiled. _

"_Ah Monsieur France, we have a very tasty cuisine for you and…"_

_Marquis held his hand up, and dropped the watch in Chef's hand, and shook his head._

"_Put this on my desk, and I will try my best to see about fixing it, and in the meantime, hold off on the young Lord's lunch, I have to see about making his appearance more suiting, since he neglected to follow my rule about keeping clean."_

_The Chef nodded his head, and quickly walked away to set the watch in Marquis's office. Meanwhile the butler held the child's hand and walked up the stairs with him. France struggled and whined, tried to shake his hands out of the way until they walked right past the main washroom, and straight towards the child's bedroom. _

"_Marquis…Marquis…please, 'iz not fair…I don't want to take a bath!" _

_The nation stamped his little feet, and this further annoyed the butler. Marquis knelt down, quickly pulled down France's pants, had him step out of them, even though he was not happy. He then also removed the boy's shirt, up and over his head, and threw the soiled clothing aside. Now standing there in nothing but his lace little undergarments, France was sniffling. He looked up and with a frown on his little face, he crossed his arms over his chest, and stood with a glare. Marquis of course did not look amused. _

"_Now you stop it right now with that little attitude of yours, and you are going to have a bath!"_

"_NON! Non Marquis…I want to 'ave some lunch, and I want to go and play!" He said this again with a stamp, and pouting. The butler was not taking it anymore._

_He then grabbed the child and held him tightly under his arm. He looked over to the child's vanity desk, and saw a sterling silver backed hairbrush, and took it into his hands, and sat down on the chair by the vanity. Pulling the child close to him, he leaned France against his thigh and raising the brush, he let it smack down upon the little nation's backside. France yelled out, holding tightly to Marquis's pant leg. Letting the brush slap again, the butler did not say anything, but kept on with the punishment. The child was greatly in need of this, and Marquis was not one to hold back on a much deserved punishment. He spanked the child steadily, and with the child's cries subdued, he set down the brush, and pulled the child close to him, and picked him up._

"_There, there little one…you really ought to know better." He held out a hand, and France took it. Walking out of the bedroom, he then approached the washroom, and took a cloth, wiping the child's tears. _

_France was given a bath, and then after dressing the child in new clothing, Marquis walked down the steps, and set the child at the table. France was given some lunch, and looked up at his butler and smiled slightly._

"_Marquis…are you going to tell Papa what I did?" He took some of his water that he was drinking, and then looked at the butler again. Marquis sighed, and pat the child on the head, shaking it no._

"_I don't believe I will, but oh Master France…I'll see what I can do to make this better. I may have to go into town, and get a new watch…not sure what I can do…" He shook his head, but could not stay upset at the little one, after all France did not really have his father in his life._

"_Oh…Oui Marquis…"_

"_Master France…Master France…" There was a slight echo. _"Master France? Are you with me? Where is your mind right now?"

France blinked and looked up at his butler. He had been in a daze, sitting in the chair that was across from where Marquis was sitting while he was recording some information into the financial binder, and then looked back up adjusting his glasses, and clearing his throat.

"Oh Marquis…I was just thinking about 'zome things…and well, I don't know. Um, what do you need me to sign then?"

Marquis held out the papers, and France leaned in, taking a pen, and signing. He then let out a sigh, and stood back up. The butler just looked at him, and folded his hands together.

"I am going to check on Matthew." France walked out of the room and headed upstairs to see what the little nation was doing.

He strolled down through the kitchen, past the dining room, and walked into the foyer, approaching the stairwell, he walked upstairs. Walking down the hall, he arrived at his little one's bedroom, and walked in. There on the floor was little Matthew laying, and drawing some pictures with his coloring pencils, and some paper. The elder nation smiled down, and walked over looking. Matthew turned his head, and got very excited.

"_Bonjor_ Papa! Look, look…I am making some pretty pictures for you Papa!" He held out the picture to France, which although cute, was a crudely drawn picture of what looked like a cat. Francis smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go on down to 'ze study _Mon Petit_, and there we can get out your paints, and you can paint me a picture!" The nation smiled at the boy, but then felt himself yawn, wondering why he was suddenly tired. Matthew jumped up from where he was sitting, and got very excited.

"_Oui, Oui _Papa. I want to paint!" He went to leave the room, but France grabbed hold of him and turned him back around.

"Okay, well…you can paint, but we need to change your clothes. You 'zimply can not ruin 'ze ones you are wearing. So come along, let's get you changed." Matthew nodded, and France set the child on the bed, and he went and grabbed an older shirt, with a pair of little knickerbockers.

Once the child was dressed, France kissed the boy's head, took him and placed him back down on the ground. Matthew jumped up and down, and was excited and ran ahead, so excited that he gets to be with his Papa, and most importantly gets to go into the nation's study, which was never really something common. France soon followed him into the study and smiled watching him look as if he was having much creative fun. He gave the child paints, and set up an area where it was safe to create art. He also laid down a large piece of paper, and spoke calmly to the boy.

"Alright _Mon Petit_, go ahead and let your creative genius flow. Make a'ze nice picture for Papa. I am going to 'zit at my desk, and I will watch you."

"_Oui_ Papa! I will make something nice for you." He giggled and took to his paints.

France sat down at his desk to catch up on some boring paperwork, the day's toll from the two little nations was taking its toll on him and he started to feel himself getting drowsy and leaned back in his leather chair and closed his eyes, a little nap would be very welcome right now. Matthew continued painting. He was making adorable little puppies and kittens...or what looked like them, they were mostly blobs and such, but to the child they were magical. He looked over to his father and noticed the nation was falling asleep, but he wanted to show his delightful works of art. He took one of the pictures of the puppies and ran over to the front of France's desk.

"Papa, Papa...Papa, um...before you fall asleep...I want you to see my art. Look Papa, its a puppy!" He lifted up the picture, and it started to stream with paint a little, but did not drop to the floor. "Papa...look!" France stirred a little and opened one eye and smiled closing it again.

"Ah…_Bon...Bon_...very good little one. You are *yyaaawwwnnn* very talented. Now be talented quietly...Papa needs a nap." He said with his eyes closed and shifted more comfortably in the chair.

"But...but eh...Papa..." The child looked to his sleepy father and pouted a little. He didn't badger the nation any more though, because everything had been good for the better part of the day. "Awww...okay Papa...you sleep." The child left the picture on the desk. He walked over to the Corinthian leather couch, and grabbed the lamb skin throw. He dragged it on the ground and walked over to where France lay napping. Putting it on his Papa the best her could, he then stroked the nation's arm. "Sleep good Papa, I will make you art."

France was now dreaming of soft arms everywhere wrapped around him and caressing him and he moaned a little and smiled in his sleep.

"Mmm Yvette." The nation said her name softly, and continued to sleep.

Matthew's eyes widened a little bit and he shook his head. He was not sure why his father would mention Yvette, and he just turned back around. As he walked back to his paints, Yvette walked in with a tray of some cookies, and to refill the decanter. Matthew watched her and she smiled.

"Papa is sleeping Yvette...be quiet...okay?" He said to her in a whisper. She nodded and just walked over. However she was not paying attention and the decanter in her hand fell, spilling the wine. A puddle formed, and she hastily picked the decanter up.

"I will be right back little one, I need to get cleaning materials." She then left. Matthew looked to the puddle, and stuck his finger in, and tasted it, it was tasty. Looking over to the wall, and saw that it was bare. He smiled, and took his brush, having it have a nice hue of blue. He walked over and spoke to himself.

"_Oui_...this wall needs color, its so boring."

France didn't stir now, he was deep in sleep dreaming about a harem of maids all doing all that he ever imagined all at once. He blushed while he was sleeping and blew a kiss. Matthew stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth, and closed an eye as he painted. He had to walk back over to the paint, and touch up his brush. There was a drop cloth on the floor, but, there was nothing on the couch, and Matthew climbed on it, reaching higher. He had painted pretty blue birds, and was now using green to paint some of the tops of trees. His painting was turning out really, really well. Getting off the couch, he dropped the paint brush, and stood back admiring it.

"Wow...Papa will be so proud, I made such a pretty picture. He then looked over to the other wall, on the other side. It too being bare, he needed to make the other side match. Grabbing a new brush, he now would use the color red. It was a magical color. "Okay then...I need to make some hearts. Papa loves me...and hearts mean love." He walked over to the paint, dipped it in the canister, and then took to make some horrid looking hearts.

France started to snore and in doing so he woke himself up smacking his lips opening his eyes he thought maybe there were just blurry from sleeping and he squinted. It looked like someone had put Matthew's paintings on the wall with large sheets of paper. His eyes widened as he realized it wasn't on paper. He gasped and looked over to see the little child painting the other wall and he stood up fast and shouted in shock.

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!"

The boy was swishing with large motions and suddenly without warning heard his father yell his full name out, and he turned to the nation, dropping the brush on the ground.

"_Oui_? Papa...look! Look I wanted to surprise you. I made the walls all pretty and now you have something nice to look at." He smiled at France, but the elder nation was not showing a look of happy, he looked upset. The boy's lip popped out. "Papa...don't you like it? I did it for you!"

"W-what did you do? You were not 'zupposed to do it on 'ze walls! That's why you had 'ze paper! What was wrong with 'ze paper? AAHH" France was losing it then stepped out from behind his desk and stopped as he saw the large puddle on the floor and the over turned decanter. "And what 'iz 'zis? You got into my drinks too? Can I not close my eyes for a moment without you causing complete and utter chaos?"


	14. A Very Naughty Maid

Seeing as his father was not happy at all, the boy started to back away slightly. He wasn't aware that what he had done was bad, he was only trying to make some pretty art for the elder nation. Looking up to the angry eyes of his father, Canada wiped at his nose, and spoke up.

"But...but Papa...I did paint on the paper...and I showed you my puppy. And then..." The boy started to get very upset, but held his composure. "I saw that you had bare walls...Papa, they needed color. Look! I made you bushes, and a blue bird, and...and hearts. Papa...I thought you would be proud of me..." He put a finger to his mouth and bit down on his nail. He also looked down to the stain on the floor, and gasped slightly. "And...and Papa, I didn't get into your wine!"

France just looked around again, and then shook his head. He had no idea how so much could happen in the little time that he was asleep. When hearing the mention of the painting, he felt compassionate fora moment, but then the blatant lie of not touching the wine, this caused France to raise his eyebrows at the child.

"And now you lie to me too? 'Zat iz' it! You 'ave been a very naughty boy! Why do you think I went to 'ze trouble of putting a drop cloth down if I didn't want you getting paint everywhere?" He marched over to Canada and picked him up tucking him tightly under his arm and lifted the child's shirt, starting to bare his bottom.

Eyes widening, the boy had started to back away, but was grabbed up in the nation's arms, and felt his bottom start to be revealed. He got very scared and started to kick his feet back and fourth, and got scared.

"Non, Papa...Non, I didn't spill the wine! S'il vous plaît Papa, s'il vous plaît Papa. I didn't mean to do it. I just thought your study needed more color." He started to sniffle.

"Still not telling 'ze truth Mon Pett! You are just making 'zings worse. First you are getting spanked for painting on the walls. I KNOW you know better 'zen than! Secondly, you are being spanked for spilling 'ze wine and LYING about it!" France raised his hand and laded the first swat with his open palm. The boy reacted to the first smack and jolted. He whined out and kicked slightly.

"OWWWWWWW...ugh...ughhhh huh...Papa NON!" He started to have tears form in his eyes, and then continued. "Papa, I didn't spill the wine...you 'member, I don't like it...and, and...I wanted to make pretty pictures!"

France couldn't believe the child was continuing to lie like this even after he was being spanked, it wasn't like him but it was making him more upset, he then stormed over to the desk and opened the drawer to take out the hairbrush he had gotten earlier.

"Mattie if you do not admit to spilling 'ze wine I am going to spank you with this you understand?" Sniffing and shaking his head, the boy kept a firm and straight face.

"NON PAPA...I didn't...*sniff* I didn't spill the wine...mmmmm...Papa, NON, I didn't spill it." The boy's eyes flooded with tears, and they streamed still down his face. He did not want to get spanked with the brush.

Down in the maid's quarters, Yvette was getting some club soda, and some other cleaning materials, and proceeded down the hall towards the study. France gripped the little boy tighter and then landed the hairbrush hard over his bottom, the smack echoing down the hall. he had no more words anymore he would let the old hairbrush do the talking now.

"OOOOOW, OOOOOOWWWIE, Papa...WAHHHHH HAAAA HAAAAAA..." He remembered the hair brush. The sting was something that one could simply not forget.

His bottom erupted with fire, and he wiggled every which way. His sobs increased. Yvette approached the hallway where the door to the study lie. As she walked, she heard cried coming from the room, and worry erupted on her face.

"Oh Non! Little Master..." She rushed to the door, and opened it slightly to see France chastising the child. Matthew was very unhappy. "Maître! Maître! Please, Non! Little Matthew!" She suddenly looked around, and noticed the paint. "Oh Maître..."

"Now Mattie tell the truth, you spilled 'ze wine along with painting 'ze walls did you not? If you do not confess I will continue spanking you!" He said very upset that Mattie was continuing to lie to him so directly. Sniffing loudly, and with his eyes burning, alongside with his little bottom, he shook his head, and persisted.

"Non, Non, Non, Papa...I didn't spill the wine, I..." Yvette stepped forward, she was still holding the cleaning supplies, and set them down on the floor, with a worried look on her face.

"Maître...it was me...I spilled the wine...but...but I didn't mean to. Please...it wasn't Mattie's fault!" France stopped in mid swing and looked up at Yvette.

"Y-Yvette?...Y-You?" He said in shock then looked down at the sobbing Mattie and suddenly felt like the worst parent in the world. "Oh...Oh...Mattie. I-I'm sorry." He then lifted him up in a hug.

"Ahhhhhhh...ughhhh...ahhhh wahhhhh Papa!" He wiggled and wiggled, wanting to be let down, but since he could not, he just buried his head into the nation's chest, very upset. "Papa...I want...I want Ezme!" He screamed out in tears, and sobbed. Yvette looked over at the nation, and then the little one, very upset that the child was asking for another maid. "My bottom, ooooooow, my bottom...Papa, I didn't mean to paint...I didn't mean...wahhhhhhh!"

"Shh shhh I'm sorry Mon Petit. You should 'ave only been punished for the painting not 'ze spilling. I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry! Ezme?" France called. "Ezme will see to you and give you a great big bowl of ice cream Oui? Will that make it better?"

Matthew nodded his head, and sniffed back some tears. He still sobbed in his father's chest, and looked back to the nation's face. Ice cream was only going to make it a little better. He couldn't believe he had been spanked like this. Tears still streamed down his little face.

"Oui, mmmm...*sniff* Oui Papa...Desole'..." He rubbed at his eyes, and then rubbed at his bottom. Ezme heard the command, and while she was not in the study, she was close by, she walked in.

"Oui Monsieur, I will take the Petit one." She reached over, taking the child from France's arms. "I will take him to the kitchen Maitre'" Yvette watched the other maid, and she slightly grew jealous.

France put a hand to his forehead, what a mess he had made of things, he didn't blame Mattie for wanting to be away from him now, he sighed and looked up at Yvette.

"What a mess." France shook his head. He slightly smiled looking at the pictures that his precious little boy had made, but then he became very upset. It was such a display.

Ezme walked out of the study with the sobbing child. She just needed to calm him down, and a big bowl of ice cream would have helped immensely. With the two gone, Yvette looked to the mess and shook her head. She felt awful, and everything could have been helped. She looked over to the nation.

"Um... Monsieur...I didn't mean to spill 'ze wine...I mean...if I really wanted to make a mess...I suppose I should have just done this..." She walked over to the half empty decanter, and then dumped it upside down. It splashed to the ground, in the same spot. Looking up with a smirk. "I suppose its good that I brought cleaning supplies Oui Maitre'?" France looked at her in shock.

"What did you just do? YVETTE! Why did you…eh?" He then frowned looking at her...he was NOT in the mood right now for these games. "Yvette I want you over my desk. RIGHT NOW!" Putting a finger to her mouth, she stood and cocked her head to the side, in a defiant sort of way.

"Hmmm? Me Maitre'? I did not do anything that I can not take care of myself." She smirked and went to turn around, grabbing up the galvanized silver bucket, and the club soda. "I am slightly busy Monsieur France..." She said this in a very sassy tone. "Ahemm..." Raising an eyebrow, she then licked her lips.

France was REALLY REALLY not in the mood. Because of her carelessness she had gotten Mattie in more trouble than he was and she didn't seem to care.

"I said GET OVER 'ZERE NOW!" He went over to her and jerked her up roughly by the arm.

Keeping a cool demeanor, Yvette knew the nation a lot longer than the other two maids. She knew what he was capable of...and when he was angered, he usually showed no mercy. This excited her, and as she was pulled, she moaned.

"Mmmmm...Non, Non...you don't need to be so rough with me Maitre'..." She just scoffed, believing that France was only threatening her. He would most likely give her a few smacks to her bottom with his hand, and then send her on her merry way. "Oh Monsieur...I am so very sorry. What's going to happen? Are you going to spank me?" She slowly set herself over the desk, and swayed her backside with a smile.

"Non...I am not going to spank you Yvette..." France was not impressed, this was not a game, he was very upset at her inappropriate behavior and went to his cabinet next to his desk and pulled out a rope and went to the front of the desk grabbed her wrist and bound them and attached them to a hook under the desk, then went over and closed and locked the door. Yvette feeling her hands being bound, suddenly gasped at this slight action.

"Uhhhh...Oh, Monsieur...NON, NON...I..." She was suddenly speechless, and struggled to get free. Knowing that she was not going to get spanked, she was now panicking, but still slightly intrigued to see what France was going to do. "Ahhhh...s'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît!

France then went back over to the cabinet and took out a whip and another rope and then roughly pulled up her skirt and jerked her panties and hosieries off her then spreading her legs as wide as possible he tied them to the desk as well.

"Non, not a spanking Yvette, however I am going to punish you...severely." He said this with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling the force of France tying her down more forcibly, she moaned slightly, and raised her head looking behind her. She had felt her legs be spread apart, and her panties and other undergarments yanked off hard. She was slightly sweating, and began to get wet between her legs.

"Mmmmmm...ugghhhh...Master, Master...I beg you...Désolé, DESOLE' DESOLE'!"

"Oh its too late for 'zat Yvette. I am not pleased with how you treated 'ze situation."

He coiled the whip in his hand then with a flick of the wrist let it fly striking her backside with perfect aim we red welt appeared. Feeling the harsh crack to her backside from France's whip, she cried out. She could not move her hands, as they were bound.

"AGHHHHHH...GHHHHHHHH!" Her bottom tingled, and the only thing she could do was take it.

France was far from over and lashed the whip again at her. He wasn't going to stop until there were many stripes on that lovely backside of her and hopefully that would take the sass out of her.

"AGHHHHH...UGHHHH...WAHHHHHH Monsieur...Monsieur!" She stamped her foot, and tears were welling up in her eyes. She could not hold them back anymore and they started falling like a river. She wanted so much to reach down, as her "spot" was extremely wet, and she wanted to touch. "Ughhhh...Maitre'..."

Her wetness did not go unnoticed by France and he lashed the whip a few more times until she had eight throbbing stripes and reaches a hand down between here legs and slowly brought it upward. He knew how she was and so was not surprised.

"Naughty hmmm? Even when taking punishment?" Feeling the slash again and again, she screamed out in the pain, and yelled back to him, eyes blurry, and her bottom throbbing.

"S'il vous plaît arrêter, vous me faites mal. Je me suis blessé, et je suis mouillé!" (Please stop, you're hurting me. I hurt, and I am wet!) She felt him put his hand between her legs, and moaned. "Desole' Maitre'...I...I am not naughty!"

"Oh but you are...you cant even be punished without being naughty." He then slipped one finger up in her forcefully and wiggled it around as if he were searching for something. "I really should whip you 'arder...maybe 'zat would make you understand 'zat this 'iz not a pleasurable time."

Shaking her head, and now anticipating a far more worse experience, she screamed out.

"Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. S'il vous plaît, j'en ai assez. Vous êtes injuste!" (I will do anything you want. Please, I have had enough. You are being unfair!) She wiggled and wiggled, intent on getting off the desk, and moaning as his touch made her get irritable, and in a very excitable state, even though she was sobbing. He then thrust a second finger.

"Oh I am 'ze one being unfair? I unfairly spanked my dear little one because of your mistake and now I am going to make you pay for that." He then put in all three fingers and prepared to fist her.

"Ughhhhh...mmmmm...ooooooooh, Maitre', Maitre'...please...please I was going to clean it...it would have only...mmmmmmm, only taking me a little while..." She leaned her head down, and sniffed loudly. "I was only just kidding...I was being...I um...I don't know what I was thinking. Mmmmm...S'il vous plaît!"

"'Zere 'iz a time for play and fun and games. And 'zere 'iz time for you to DO YOUR JOB. And when it comes to my Mattie I take that very seriously." He then made a fist and thrust it into her then slapped her cheek hard with the other hand to awaken the stinging whip welts.

"Ughhhhhh...MMMMMMMM..." She yelled out louder, and then spoke out in a stern tone. "You...you KNOW I do my job...would be nice...*sniff* if you did yours!" She moaned...and was not sure what would happen calling him out on his parental ways. "I take care of 'ze little Matthew when you are not around!"

France suddenly stopped when she said this anger boiling in him and the then grabbed up the whip and cracked it over her backside.

"Perhaps I was wrong I should have GAGGED you first!"

Squinting her eyes and enduring the pain, she yelled out with a blood curdling scream, and moaned out loudly.

"Vous n'avez pas les balles pour que le Maître!" (You don't have the balls for that Master!) She stamped her foot, and wiggled her backside to alleviate the pain somehow, but she could feel the welts. Hearing the fact that she would be gagged, she persisted to obey.

"Oh you think not?" He lashed the whip again then laid it across her back and went to the cabinet and took out a ball gag and went over to the front of her. "Open your mouth Yvette."

Looking up to him with large tears still in her eyes, and streaming down her face even more, she could not even feel her backside. She shook her head a little, but then realized that it would be much more severe. She opened her eyes, and waited. Seeing her hesitance, France shoved the gag into her mouth and snapped it on so it would leave her and then went back around to her.

"You are to NEVER question me or use that TONE towards me Yvette!" He ran his hands up and down her thigh and backside scrapping the welts with the tips of his fingers. Feeling the fingers scraping against her backside, and her thighs she felt intense pain. She could not scream as well, but moaned through the gag.

"MMMMMMMMM...UGHHHH...MMMMMMMM!" She tensed up against his touch, and her insides were now dripping wet. She could not take it and leaned down on the desk, crying hard, and trying to raise her foot.

"'Zat 'iz better. Do not forget you are 'ere as MY servant, not as an adviser or a peer..."

He then took something from his pocket that he had gotten from the cabinet, it was something new he had ordered, the latest from Paris, a long cylindrical device that vibrated , he had been wanting to try this out on one of his maids in a more playful way...but right now seemed the best time, he carefully placed it against her clit and then turned it on full power.

"MMMMMMMM,...AGHHHHHHHHHH!" The timid maid's eyes widened and she moaned loudly, and squirmed as the device that was place so closely in her. As she screamed, saliva had built up, and it started to leak fourth from the gag as she got into a more excitable state. Feet stomping on the ground, she had no idea her Master had this much kink to him, and she was somewhat very satisfied, wanting to please him now. Her private area became more and more saturated and she could not contain herself any longer, trying to moan out. "MMMMMM..MPHHHHHH...MMMMMM!"

This was now France's pleasure watching her be tortured. And with him one hundred percent in control, he pressed it harder against her, wanting to watch her wiggle, writhe, and scream behind the gag. He wanted to push her past the pleasure to where she was mad with it and exhausted. The maid could not control herself any longer, and leaning against the desk harder, she turned both her feet in, and crossed them together. The feeling she was experiencing was nothing but pure ecstasy. She then spread apart her legs wide now, and streamed fourth a rapid flow, all the while screaming loudly, even though the gag made it difficult. Tears streaming down her face, she could not stop.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm..." She shook her head, now sobbing, and sweating.

Ah yes that is what he was hoping for. The man in which he had ordered this product had insured this result and he was glad it had not disappointed him. He left it there a little longer to see if she was done. Wondering just how many times it could make her do that. Yvette could hardly stand. She turned her head back, and looked to the nation with doe eyes. She just wanted this to end, and she literally wanted to be in his arms, having him assure her that it would end. Though she was in a tranquil state, she was very much ready to be untied.

"Mmmmm...Mmmssster...Mmmmster Fra,,mmmmm" She tried to talk, but it was just too difficult. The device was still pulsating, and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Ahhhhhhhhh...mmmmmmm..."

"Mmm yes…'zere it 'iz again. You know who 'iz in charge now don't you Yvette?" He pressed the device harder still against her. She stayed with her eyes on him, shaking her head, and eyes red with tears.

"MMmmmster...Fmmmmrance...Pmmmmlease..." The device pressed into her more forcibly, and she could not hold back. She was beyond wet, and with her bound hands, tried to reach down. It was not working. Looking back. "Mmmmmmmsssry...ssssorrry..."

That was the look he wanted to see and the turned off the device and set it on the table for her to see then slowly started to unbind her leaving the wrist and the gag for last.

""zere now...I think you 'ave learned your place now."

Feeling a small sense of freedom, she wobbled a bit, having her backside still feel like it was on fire, and the welts that were on her thighs and cheeks. She stood up, with the gag still in place, and looked to the nation, crying, she leaned close to him, and rested her head on his shoulder not saying anything. She just wanted to be close, not even sure if France would let her. France took off the gag then gently picked her up in his strong arms and cradled her for a moment holding her there feeling her weak and submissive to him and enjoyed that feeling just as well. Yvette wet her lips, and licking the sides, she felt the strong embrace of the nation, and winced slightly as France's hand grazed her backside. She sobbed, and put her arms around his neck, and leaned into the nape. She spoke to him softly, still with tears down her face.

"Je suis tellement désolé de mon maître. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi." (I am so sorry my master. Please forgive me.) She leaned in closer, kissing his neck. France spoke to her softly.

"'ush 'ush now. All is forgiven now." He said and carried her over to the couch to hold her and carefully replace her panties and hosiery.

Feeling very much like a child, she leaned into him, holding him tightly, and crying into his chest now. She felt her panties and hosiery being put on, and grimaced as the fabric made her backside hiss.

"Ughhhhhh...ooooooh it hurts..."

"I know I know...but you must be brave and carry on." He kissed her lips gently.

Feeling his kiss, she leaned in closer and let his tongue massage hers. She reached up and grabbed his face, running her hands through his hair, and moaning, as the kiss was sweet and gentle. She was very much in calm state right now. He broke the kiss gently and smiled

"Now then I believe you have a rug to clean my pet."

Nodding to the nation, Yvette got off of the nation's lap, and seeing as she had to do her duties. She walked over to the spill, and took to the bucket, scrubbing with most determination to never upset France in a way where he would make her hurt so bad again. Or would she? She leaned down with a smile...almost glad the day was over.


End file.
